Little Prince or Princess (Squeal to A New Creation)
by Taylor-Louise
Summary: Second in the story this is the follow on from A New Creation... Harley and Jay have just found out that they are pregnant and having a child but things are all happy for the parents to be, there is a new doctor that is trying to make Harley and Jay out to be bad people, Trying to get all the work that they have done to be thrown out...
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't believe it that I was going to be a mum, I looked to Jay and noticed that he looked shocked and I sighed, "you do want this baby right puddin" I asked and he smiled as he walked over to me, "of course I want this baby pumpkin, we just need to be careful which means no more rough sex" he said to me and I looked to him, "shame, it is fun when you get rough with me" I said and he laughed, "I think we should wait till the others are back otherwise people might not like that we kept them from it" Jay said and I nodded, "sounds like a good plan" I said to him and smiled as he walked over to me and placed his hands on my stomach and smiled, "hey there little one, this is daddy" he said and I smiled, "I don't think that the baby can hear you yet" I said to him and he smirked, "well this is going to be a long nine months" he said to me and I laughed.

We walked down stairs and dad turned to me, "you going to tell me" he asked and I smiled, "we will when we find out, I didn't have the guts to pee on it" I said holding up a unused pregnancy test and Selina sighed, "it will eat at you" she said to me and I smiled, "I know but since the last time it isn't that easy" I explained to her and she smiled, "okay then, I won't push" she said and I smiled, "Were did Sam and De go" I asked looking at dad and he looked to me, "out, you upset your brother" dad said and I sighed, "sorry, do you want me to say I'm sorry when he comes back" I asked and dad looked to me, "are you being serious with me or are you pissing around" he asked and I smiled, "serious, I didn't mean to piss him off" I explained to him and dad smiled, "please" he asked and I nodded, "sure" I said and walked over to the fridge and looked inside, "nothing to drink" I asked and dad laughed, "you and Jay are not allowed the booze because you are going off the drugs all together" he said to me and I sighed, "fine, do you have anything I can drink" i asked and dad nodded, "there is juice in the cupboard" he said to me and I looked to him, "really" I said and dad smirked, "Really" he said to me and I shrugged as I grabbed the bottle and went to making a drink.

I sat down on the couch and turned to Dad, "so when is our hour up" I asked and he looked to me, "it isn't, don't worry" he said to me and I turned to Selina and smirked, "think someone is lonely up here" I said to her and she laughed, "Danny is with dad so I am bored as Eddie is reading some book" she said to me and I looked to him and noticed that he was in fact reading a book, "what you reading" I asked and he looked to me, "one of the new Dan brown books" he said to me and I smirked, "Sammy is more of the geek" I explained and he smirked, "it was Sam that I got the book from" he said to me and I rolled my eyes, "trust my brother to have the books" I said to him and Eddie laughed, "he is a good laugh, likes my riddles as well" he said to me and I looked to him, "well you know me and your riddles, some of them I just don't get" I said and he laughed, "well I am not going into that" he said to me and dad walked over and looked to Eddie, "so what do you do" he asked and Eddie looked to him and smiled, "I used to be a car driver, used to work for the rich people but got bored of that so became what you see now" he said and I laughed, "I remember that, didn't you used to drive around that Wayne guy" I asked and he nodded, "yeah felt for him, he lost both parents on the same night" he said and I sighed, "shame" I said and dad looked to me, "you know what it is like to lose a parent Harley" Dad said to me and I looked to him, "I don't mean this in the horrible way and I really hope that this doesn't get me sent back down stairs, but I didn't know mum dad and I don't really have anything to miss because I never knew her" I explained and he looked to me, "you don't miss her" he asked me and I sighed, "no I don't, because I never had her like your or De did" I explained.

Dad nodded and I knew that he was pissed and I sighed, "This is why I don't speak to people outside of these three" I said and got up, "I'll be down stairs" I said and walked down to the basement because I couldn't handle seeing him pissed off with me. I sighed as I walked over to the bed and sat down looking at the book what was on the floor and noticed that it must have been Eddie, I grabbed it and noticed that it was a book on parenting and smiled, "wow he really must want to be a dad" I said to myself and noticed that J:ay walked down and smiled, "you okay" he asked me and I looked to him, "this is what happens when we try" I said to him and he sighed as he walked over to me and wrapped his arm around me and looked down, "we can leave" he said to me and I smirked, "I've heard that before" I said to him and he laughed, "yeah and look what we did with our 10 years" he said to me and I smiled as I nodded, "I know but I was hoping that he would understand" I said to him and Jay sighed, "I understand but it might be more difficult for him because he got to spend time to all of you" he said to me and I nodded, "and I get that puddin, but he doesn't see it from my end" I explained and jay smiled at me, "come on we are going to have some alone time and we can find some books for us to read" he said to me as he held up Sam's laptop.

I smiled and nodded, "of course come on" I said and we walked over to our bed and sat down as Jay went to looking for some pregnancy books for us to look at, the stairs creaked and I noticed that it was dad and he smiled, "can I speak to you" he asked and I looked to him and smirked, "are you going to yell at me" I asked and dad smiled, "no" he said to me and I nodded, "go on then" I said and he smiled, "I am sorry I got pissed off at you, I didn't think about it from your end, does your brother feel the same" he asked and I looked to him, "I don't know, I mean it is different for Sammy and I because well we didn't have her like you did, but then I don't feel guilty for not missing her either" I said to him and he nodded but I could see that he didn't understand, "do you miss grandpa" I asked and he laughed as he shook his head, "nope" he said and I looked to him, "and why would that be" I asked and he looked to me, "Because he was never there for me and left with no word or explanation" he said to me and I nodded, "it is the same for me, I don't know if it is for Sammy but she was never there for me and I didn't know her before she died" I explained and he nodded, "I understand" he said and I sighed, "I won't mention it again because I will not be the reason for us not talking" I said to him and he smiled, "don't worry you aren't ever going to leave on my account again princess" he said and Jay rolled his eyes, "don't" Jay said and dad smirked, "you really are going to have to get over it Jay, what happens when you have kids and I call my grandkids some cute nickname" dad asked and Jay looked up, "I would like to see you try" he said to him and I rolled my eyes, "Guys" I said and Jay looked to me and smirked.

I laughed as I got up and stretched, "so what is for dinner as I am already thinking about that" I said and dad looked to me, "Bobby is bring back Pizza with him" he said to me and I smirked, "trying that doctor are we" I asked and he smiled, "I just want you all to be okay" he said to me and I looked to him, "you do know that we are okay right, I mean just because I am bi-polar and Jay has issues with people doesn't mean that we need help" I explained and dad looked to me, "that isn't the issue, the issue is that you both lie to us and that you think you are better than everyone else and the fact that you use drugs and don't want to come off them is what is worrying me" he said to me and I sighed as I looked to him, "fine we will speak to this person" I said and looked to Jay, "I hate this, I didn't like the doctors in Arkham or black-gate" I said to him and he smirked as he pushed the computer my way and I laughed as I saw what he was looking at and smiled, "cute" I said to him and dad looked confused, "don't worry" I said to him and he rolled his eyes, "this is what I mean" he said and got up as he walked back up the stairs.

I smirked as it was either a little Joker or Harley Quinn outfit saying that mummy and daddy weren't all there in the head, "100% right though" I said to him and he nodded, "I know right" he said and there was a cough, I looked up and noticed that Selina was there and smirked, "so I am taking it that you are pregnant" she said to me and I looked up and she smiled, "being a mum myself I know the signs, Jay is hovering more than normal and you are holding your stomach" she said and I looked down to see that my hand was on my stomach and smirked, "yeah but don't say anything yet, I haven't told dad yet" I said and Selina smiled, "don't worry I won't say anything" she said and I smiled, "thank you" I said to her and heard the door go, "I think that is Sammy and De" I said and got up with Jay and we walked up the stairs to see that Sam and De were looking at us, "they got out" De said and I rolled my eyes, "dad let us out" I said and dad walked back in and nodded, "yeah needed to speak to them and well haven't relocked the cells yet" he said and I turned to Sam and smiled, "sorry about earlier, I was bored and I didn't mean to make you question yourself" I said to him and he nodded, "don't worry about it" he said and I smiled, "thanks Sammy" I said to him and he nodded, "so what's going on" he asked and I smiled, "can you sit down, Jay you need to call for your dad" I said to him and he nodded as he called for Jim who walked in, "what's going on" he asked and I smiled, "we need to speak to you about something" I said to him and he nodded, "alright then" he said to me.

I looked over to my brother and sister and smiled, "so when dad let us out I got sick when he told me that I could have some fun with my puddin and well Selina said something that got me thinking" I explained and dad looked to me, " you said that you didn't do it" he said to me and I nodded, "I know and I said that for a good reason, Sammy has always been the one that I speak to when I don't know what to do and I thought that I wasn't leaving him out of this one" I said and dad nodded, "you're going to be an uncle Sammy, I found out that I am pregnant" I explained to him and dad looked to me, "your pregnant" he asked and I nodded, "yeah" is aid and he smiled, "I'm going to be a granddad" he said and I nodded, "yep with Jim as well" Jay said as he placed his hand on my stomach and smiled, "hopefully our little prince or princess will be just like us" Jay said and Selina laughed, "that's right, you two are known as the king and queen of Gotham" she said and I nodded, "yep which makes this one our little prince or princess" I explained and dad smiled, "congrats you two, it has been a long time waiting" he said to me and I smiled, "thanks dad" I said to him and he walked over and hugged me and shook Jays hand, "good luck, she was a handful as a baby, and it could be twins" dad said.


	2. Chapter 2

Jay looked to me and I smiled, "we won't know yet Puddin, but don't worry" I said to him and he walked over to me and sighed, "you will have to wait till 8 weeks pud" I said to him and he smiled, "I will wait" he said to me making me smiled, De walked over to me and smiled as she wrapped her arms around me and smiled, "I'm going to be an aunt" she said to me and I smiled at her, "yeah you are going to be an aunt" is aid to her and she smiled, "congrats little sister" she said to me and I laughed as I walked over to Jay and he smiled as he wrapped his arm around me and placed his hand on my stomach and smiled, "so I believe we need to be down stairs" Jay said and dad smiled, "no you are okay up here, just don't kill anyone" dad said and I looked around and smirked, "who am I going to kill here, dad" I asked and dad smirked, "well I am sure that someone will annoy you" he said to me and I laughed, "don't worry so much dad" I said to him and placed my hand on his shoulder and grinned, "so do you have any names" Sam asked and I looked to him and smiled, "no we don't, I am sure that over the months Jay will come up with some crazy names for the baby" I said to him.

Jay smirked and looked to me, "there not all that crazy pumpkin" he said to me and I laughed as I looked to him, "rainbow or star" I said to him and he smiled, "I'm still sticking to star, I like that name" he said to me. I smirked and turned to Jim, "why does he like the hippy names" I asked and Jim laughed, "no idea Harley" he said to me and I smirked, "hey we might be able to get around to that in our little sessions" I said to him and he growled as he turned to me, "Run" he said and I laughed as I jumped over the sofa and turned to him, "catch me if you can" I said to him and watched as he ran over to me, I jumped over dad and smirked as Jay looked to me, "don't use your gym to your aid" he said to me and I smirked, "he he" I said and turned to De, "your still going to be fighting but it will be with Selina in the mornings, after 3 weeks with Selina you can try your hand at Jay but that is only if I say yes" I explained to her and she nodded, "sounds fine to me" she said and I smiled, "Sammy you need to train with her as well, being that she is going to cover you, you need to make sure that she can fight alongside you as her height and everything else has changed" I explained and Sam nodded, "alright" he said to me and I smirked, "so going to wish that he didn't have to do this" I said to them and Jay laughed, "I'll go out with them in the mornings as well if you wish" he said to me and I smiled, "thanks puddin" I said to him and sat down making them all look to me and I smiled, "aww I could get used to this" I said and smiled, "just tried is all" I said and dad nodded, "you will be, why don't you go upstairs and get some sleep" he said to me and I nodded, "alright, puddin" I asked and he smiled, "of course I am not going to leave you" he said to me and I walked upstairs.

 **Jay's POV**

I couldn't believe that I had another chance to be a father and I looked down to my wife and smiled as she was curled around me and I ran my hand down her back, she was everything to me and everything that I needed in this world for me to be happy, I loved her so much and was over the moon to be a dad because this was everything that I wanted for us both. I smiled as she was fast asleep and I moved so she was fast asleep and kissed her head, "I love you pumpkin" I said to her and walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs to see that dad was looking at me, "she alright" he asked me and I smiled, "yeah she is fine" I said and sat down on the sofa and turned to my father and John, "we will do everything you ask of us because I want to be there for this child, this child needs both of its parents" I explained and John smiled, "thank you for agreeing to this Jay as I know that you both don't like doctors" John said to me and I nodded, "of course" I said to him.

I noticed that Selina was looking at me and I smirked, "what" I said to her and she laughed, "if someone would have told me that the king of Gotham city was going to give it all up for his girl and a baby I think that some of us wouldn't have believed that" she said and I growled, "Gotham doesn't know my wife and I like some people and some people should remember that" I snapped and she held her hand up, "don't worry about it, Jay what I am saying is that because you are trying it is making a lot of people question what they know about you" she explained to me and I looked to her, "Jay you do know that people in Gotham are scared of you and Harley right" she said and I smirked, "I am aware of that" he said and she turned to me, "they believe what they read in the papers Jay, they believe that you abuse and hurt her, they believe that she was the doctor that got you out of Arkham" she said to me and I looked to her, "Harley was the doctor that got me out of Arkham" I said to her and she looked to me, "what she was the one that killed the main guards" she asked me and I nodded, "yeah they said that she was crazy for following me" I explained and Selina laughed, "she doesn't like that word does she" Selina said and I smiled, "no she doesn't" I explained.

John looked to me and frowned, "I am lost" he said to me and I smiled, "don't worry, long story short is that I was thrown into Arkham before they knew that Harley was my wife and well as she has her PhD already she got a job at Arkham as Harleen Quinell" I explained and noticed that Sam looked over and I smiled, "we got good money from that but when Harley found out how they were treating me well she grabbed her bat and wiped all the make-up off and killed them all, then it was the doctors at Arkham that said I have brainwashed her and turned her into that" I explained and Sam sighed, "is she okay now" he asked and I smiled, "apart from some tiredness Sammy she is fine" I explained and he smiled, "then please don't dwell on the past" he asked and I looked confused and he smirked, "your past is in the past and it isn't going to change" he said and I nodded, "so live for the future" he said to me and I smiled, "oh I will be" I said and he laughed, "so happy that there is going to be another kid in the house, Danny is cute but I want a baby baby in the house" he said and I smirked as I turned to De, "try not to get pregnant yet because we need to teach you to fight" I said and she laughed, "well I don't want a baby yet, I have told Sam this" she said and I nodded.

John looked to me and smirked, "does she know you are down here" he asked and I shook my head, "no she doesn't know I am down here, but she will get better sleep on that bed than me" I explained and he smiled, "well I hope that this is going to work for you both" he said to me and I smiled, "well it should because we will try, with the doctors in Arkham we just end up winding them up" I explained and dad turned to me, "what was it like in there" he asked me and I looked to him, "horrible and cold, they didn't like to put the heating on as people like us were not human" I said to him and he looked broken, "people like Harley and I are treated differently to Selina and that lot" I explained and Selina looked to me, "we are left on our own because of our problems, they think that Harley and I don't need people to interact with and well after a few weeks we became worse" I explained to them and Selina looked to me, "I didn't think that they did that" she said to me and I nodded, "Harley spends most of her time in a cage" I explained and John growled, "they lock her up like an animal" he asked and I nodded, "yeah they do because they are scared of her" I explained and John nodded, "well we will help you all with it, no one in this family will be scared of you again" he said and I smirked, "Again" I asked and he sighed, "she scares the living shit out of me" John admitted and I laughed, "don't let her know that, she is become nicer for you" I explained and he nodded, "of course" he said to me.

I laughed and grabbed a hold of the book on the floor and smirked, "she is going to lose control of her magic, she did when she was pregnant with Emily" I said and sighed as I thought back to the child I didn't have, dad walked over to me and smiled, "you don't need to forget her Jack, you need to embrace Emily to move on" he said to me and I looked to him, "how do I do that dad, I don't know what to feel when it comes to my dead daughter" I explained and dad smiled, "like I said celebrate her and make sure that this little one knows all about the big sister there was" he said and I smiled, "thank you" I said to him and he smiled, "of course Jack" he said to me and kissed my head.

I rolled my eyes and got up, "I am going to make sure that she is asleep" I said and John nodded, "I will call as Bobby comes back" he said to me and I nodded, "thanks John" I said to him and walked upstairs to see that she was fast asleep with her hair over her face making me smiled as I walked over to her and kissed her head.

-x-

 **Harley's POV**

I woke to my father shouting for Jay and I and I moaned as I got up and noticed that there was a note on the door from dad, ' _please make sure that you don't bad mouth her because she will hit you'_ the note said and I laughed as Jay walked up behind me, "what you laughing at" he asked and I passed him the note and he smirked, "she touches you and I will kill her" he said and I smiled, "always to my rescue pud" I said to him and he smirked as he nodded, "of course pumpkin" he said and with that I got dressed and walked down the stairs to see that she was speaking to De who looked upset, "De" I said and she looked up, "good luck with that" she said to me and I turned to her, "who in the hell do you think you are" I snarled and dad sighed, "so much for not yelling" he said and I looked to her, "leave my sister alone, she hasn't done anything to you" I snapped and turned to De, "go for a walk big sister" I said to her and she nodded, "thanks Harley" she said and I nodded as she walked out of the house and I turned to dad, "she doesn't accept De, so what makes you think she is going to accept Jay and I" I asked and dad looked to her, "you yell at de" he asked and she nodded, "he is a boy and that shouldn't have been changed" she said and I laughed, "haven't met me then" I asked.

She turned to me and smirked, "Alexandra and Jack" she said and I growled, "that isn't my name anymore" I snapped and she laughed, "there is your problem John, you gave her what she wanted and now there is no hope for the girl" she said and I turned to her, "this is why Jay and I don't like people and I am not going to sit here and listen to someone that doesn't believe in what she is doing" I said to her and she laughed, "what do you know about me little girl" she said and I smirked as I turned to dad, "I can keep my mouth shut" I said to him and he shook his head, "don't" he said and I nodded as I turned to her and smirked, "you are the 3rd in a line to receive this gift but the problem is you don't believe in it anymore" I said to her and she looked to me, "how in the hell did you know that" she asked me and I smirked, "oh I have more" I said to her and smirked, "I know that you don't speak to your son anymore because you pushed on the gift he didn't want and then pushed that gift onto your granddaughter which now means that you are alone" I said and she looked to John, "no one knows that" she said and I smirked, "I am just that good" I said to her and smiled, "that will be £50 please" I said to her and Jay smirked as he walked over to me and smiled, "looks like she got all your secrets out" he said and she turned on us, "you two will rot in an asylum all on your own" she said and I smirked, "tell me something that hasn't already happened" I said to her and waved my hand and watched as she disappeared and I turned to dad and sighed, "next" I asked and he sighed, "I see why people and doctors don't like to speak to you" he said and I smiled, "like I said I don't do doctors and I don't like people that make people unhappy for no reason" I snapped and he nodded, "right then, I will find another doctor for you all" he said to me and I smiled, "thank you" I said to him and walked over to Sam and smiled, "you can tell her that she can come in now, the mean woman has gone" I explained and Sam looked to me, "thank you for protecting her, I know that she is our big sister but since being a girl her confidence has dropped" he said to me and I sighed, "bring her to me when you have had some time with her" I asked and Sam nodded, "alright" he said t me and I smiled as I walked over to Jay who placed his hand on my stomach and smiled, "looks like it back to the drawing board" Jay said.

I nodded and looked over to my father and smiled, "do any progress on the drug or your memory" I asked and dad shook his head, "nothing" he said and I sighed, "tell Jefferson to send over what he has, I will have a look at it as I am stuck in for the next couple of months" I explained and dad smiled, "sure" he said and went to calling Jefferson for me.


	3. Chapter 3

I was sat on the sofa listening as Dad and Jim needed to try and find someone to help us and I felt really bad about what I did and sighed, Jay looked over to me and smiled, "you okay" he asked and I looked to him and nodded, "yeah just thinking" I said to him and he smiled as he wrapped his arm around me, "so I was thinking that we might have to find our own place" jay said to me and I noticed that everyone was looking at us and I turned to them, "you are not moving out" Dad said and Jim nodded, "we fought to get you back here" he said and Jay looked to them, "this place is crowded already, what happens when the baby comes" Jay asked and Bobby walked in and smiled, "which is why we have already been speaking about this" Bobby said. I turned to him and he smiled, "Well Edward isn't going to be leaving because he wants to be with his family which is fine and then there is the two of you" Bobby said and I turned to him, "you really going to say something mean" I asked and he laughed, "you two don't get along with people well apart from everyone in this room" he said to me and I nodded, "debatable" I said to him and Jay laughed.

Bobby looked to me and I laughed, "sorry please continue" I asked and he turned to me, "well I was thinking there is a house out the back that hasn't been lived in for a long time, but some TLC for us all and you can have that house with Selina and Edward" Bobby said to us and I turned to Selina and laughed, "you want us to share" I asked and Selina looked to her dad, "with them" she said and bobby looked to us, "your sharing now" he said to us and I looked to him, "but I can get away from her if I wish" I said and bobby sighed, "impossible" he said and I smirked, "thanks, I do try" I said and Jay was trying to keep his laugher in from it.

Jim and dad did not look impressed and I smiled, "I can't be prefect" I said to them and they nodded, "we are aware of that but we are asking that you try this" he said to me and I looked to him, "your using that a lot lately" I said to him and he looked confused, "there is only so much for me you can use John" I snapped and got up walking out of the house with Jay behind me, "Harley" Jay said to me and I turned around and smiled, "this is going to be worse than Arkham you do realise that don't you" I asked and Jay looked to me, "dad and Jim are going to want to be at everything, Jay I had more privacy in my own cell at Arkham that we do here" I said to him and Jay sighed, "yeah I know which is why I said to us getting our own place as sooner or later one of us is going to bite back" Jay said and I nodded, "Selina is going to lose her cool soon because Bobby keeps taking Danny out and Selina isn't getting to spend time with her own son" I explained and he looked to us, "they won't do that with us will they" he asked and I looked to him, "they can try" I said to him and he snorted, "they can try" he said and I smiled as I walked over to him and put my head on his chest and smiled as he cuddled into me, "so do you want to speak to them about it" he asked and I shook my head, "no I don't want to bloody talk, that is all I have been doing and they aren't shrinks" I explained to him.

Jay nodded and looked to me, "well I am going to smoke so you need to go inside" he said to me and I looked to him, "great" I said and walked into the house and Selina smirked, "realised that you can't smoke" she asked and I nodded as I sat down and sighed, "this is going to be hell" I said to her and she laughed, "have you booked an appointment yet" she asked and I looked to her, "yeah because I can call up and say please can you fit Harley Quinn in please as I am pregnant with Joker Junior" I explained to her and turned to Jay, "no we are not calling the baby junior" I said to him. Jay moaned and Selina sighed, "didn't really think of it like that for you" she said and I nodded, "Johnny dealt with the last pregnancy for us and well I don't really trust anyone" I explained and she nodded, "what about Jefferson" she asked and I looked to her, "because he wants to help" I said to her and she smiled, "it is that or nothing" she said to me and I looked to her, "you spend to long around me" I said to her and she smirked, "I'm right" she said and I nodded, "I am aware of that" I said to her and turned to dad, "will he look at me" I asked and he nodded, "I am sure I can get him to come here" he said to me and I nodded.

Jay walked in and looked to me, "Joker Junior, I like it" he said and I groaned, "we are not calling our baby that" I said to him and he smirked "Harley Junior" he said and I laughed, "no" I said to him and he nodded, "fine" he said to me and I smirked as Dad sighed, "thank god I was worried for my grandchild in there" he said and I smiled, "I am sure that we can come up with something" I said to them and Selina looked to me, "please nothing with war, death or anything hippy" she said looking at Jay for the last one. I smirked and he turned to me, "really your siding with her on this" he asked and I turned to him, "don't pout Mister J" I said to him and kissed him making him give in and smirked as De walked in and laughed, "you wanted to talk" she said and I looked to her, "what" I said and she laughed, "Sammy said that you wanted to talk to me about something" she said and I nodded, "right yeah" I said to her and smiled, "come here big sister" I said and patted the sofa so she would come and sit down and she looked worried, "you do know that it normally me the one that wants to speak" she said and I smiled, "Sammy said something that I want to speak to you about" I said to her and she looked to me, "I am not speaking about this" she said and I grabbed her hand as she went to stand, "talk to me De" I said to her and she turned to me, "like you do me" she said and I looked to her, "De please" I said and she sighed.

I watched as she turned to me and wiped her eyes, "I cannot do anything that I used to be able to do and I am stuck being protected" she said to me and I smirked, "you wanted to be a girl" I said to her and made her look at me, "I did tell you that this wasn't going to be easy for you, I know that you are feeling shit because of this but I promised that I would help you through this De and I will" I explained to her and she looked to me, "even with your pregnancy" she asked and I smiled "I am not the only girl here that can fight" I explained to her and she looked over to Selina, "she isn't you" she said to me and I smiled, "who do you think taught her to fight" I asked and Bobby looked to me, "that was you" he asked and I nodded, "every girl needs to learn to protect herself because we don't need men to fight our battles" I said and he laughed, "Jay fights all of your battles for you" Bobby said and Jay laughed, "no I don't, she is more scary than I am because she can fight for herself" Jay said and I turned to Bobby, "I grew up with males all around me, I have a father that was more drill sergeant that father and a brother that was not happy in his body so did anything that he was asked of and not to mention that dad was easier on me because I was girl" I explained and dad looked to me, "it pissed me off that you treated me differently" I explained to him. He nodded and I turned to De, "I will have you putting them all on the floor soon, you just need to work at it" I explained to her and she nodded, "thanks" she said and I smiled, "like I said, I will always been there for you" I said to her and she nodded, "me too little sister" she said and I laughed as I turned to Selina, "don't hold back" I said to her and she nodded, "come on Harley will make sure that we don't kill each other" Selina said and got up walking out to the back yard and smiled as De looked worried, "she won't hurt you" I said to her and Sammy walked over to me, "please be careful" he said and I smirked, "she won't hurt her" I said to him.

Sammy nodded and I turned to De, "you need to learn to throw your weight behind your punches, you are small and it will help" I explained to her and she nodded, "alright" she said and dad looked to me, "is this a good idea" he asked and I looked to him, "you can go rounds with Jay if you want" I asked and dad shook his head, "no thanks, having my daughter put me on my ass is enough for this month" he said to me and I laughed, " hey there was a deal in that, not my fault you couldn't get me down" I said to him and he laughed, "De you need to spread your feet" I said to her and walked over kicking her feet apart, "we don't have the muscle mass the guys do, we need to make sure that we can't get knocked over" I said to her and she smirked, "hey that's better" she said to me and I laughed, "now you can still use what dad taught you" I said to her and she nodded, "when Selina comes to hit you duck" I said to her and smiled as she nodded and looked to Jay smiling, "make sure that you aren't the one fighting" he asked and I smiled, "of course love" I said to him and turned to see that De ducked and smiled at me as she grinned, "see, now Selina will make sure that she doesn't hurt you but I need to know if you can hit back" I said and Sam looked to me, "Harley" he said and I smiled, "she isn't fighting me so she will be fine" I explained to him and he nodded, "fine, hurt her and I will hurt you" Sam said and I smirked, "aww he is playing mean man" I said and Jay laughed.

Sam turned to him and he smirked, "when you have killed for her and become completely and utterly insane and crazy for her then you can look at me" Jay said and I smirked as Selina looked to me, "don't hit her hard" I said to her and she nodded, Dad walked over to me and sighed, "is this really a good idea" he asked and I turned to him, "do you want her to be able to protect herself from people like me" I asked and he turned to me, "Jay and I are the worst that are out there but there are others that are like Eddie and Selina, I need her to be able to beat them" I said to him.

Dad sighed and nodded, "what about the rest of us, Harley you got me down in one" he said to me and I sighed as I turned to Jay, "looks like I am going to regret this" I said to him and he looked confused, "Train then" I said to him and he laughed, "you want me to train them in what we can do" he asked and I nodded, "Amanda Waller is going to come for us sooner or later and we need to be able to protect them, I need them to be able to protect me if needed" I said and Jay turned to me and smiled, "I will kill the bitch if she comes near you" he said to me and I looked to him, "then you go away and I raise this baby or worse we both do and this baby is raised by someone else" I explained to him and he smiled, "I will train them because it is what you have asked but I am not taking it easy on them, they can beat me and you then I know that we will be safe" Jay said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "thank you" I said and punched him in the arm and smirked as he wrapped his arms around me and smiled, "so for you to learn you're going to have to fight me" Jay said to them. They nodded and I turned to them, "this isn't going to be easy because I am not going to make this easy, you need to learn to fight and win against me" Jay said to them and they nodded, "this is going to hurt isn't it" Jim asked and I nodded, "De you alright" I asked and she nodded, "thank you" she said to me.

I nodded and turned to Jay and grabbed a hold of him and pulled him to me and smirked as he wrapped his arm around me and smirked, "now pumpkin if you wanted me on you all you had to do was ask" he said to me and I laughed as he kissed me and Jim moaned, "can't you two go five minutes without sex or anything else" he asked and I turned to him, "now if we did fuck like rabbits you wouldn't have this grandchild" I said to him and he laughed, "our second grandchild, Emily is my first" he said to me and I smiled, "thank you" I said to him and he nodded, "of course" he said to me.

I smiled as Jay wrapped his arms around me and turned to the others, "as I don't fancy watching you all lick your wounds do you all fancy watching a movie, Danny is here so we can watch something he wants to watch" Jay said and Danny looked to Jay and smiled, "Iron man uncle Jay" he said to him and I smiled as Jay walked over to him and swung him into his arms making me put my hand to my stomach, "come on then little man" he said and I looked to him and smiled, "thank you for giving me another chance to make you a dad" I said to him.

Jay turned to me and smiled, "anytime pumpkin" he said and we walked into the living area and sat down where Jay turned to Danny and passed him a DVD to put in and smiled, "go on the little man, put it in" Jay said and Danny giggled as he ran over pushing the DVD in and climbed onto his father's lap and smiled, "daddy press play" Danny said and Jay wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to him and smiled as he rested his hand on my stomach and smiled, "my little family" he said and I smirked, "yep, our little family" I said to him and turned to watch the TV.


	4. Chapter 4

I looked down and noticed that I was 6 months pregnant and I wasn't with my family, I was in black-gate were I noticed that Amanda was laughing at me, "think that you are keeping that baby" she said to me and I smirked as she walked closer to me, "try it because I will kill you if you touch me" I explained to her and she laughed, "we will get that baby" she said to me and i noticed that she was doing something with some wires and I climbed on the bed with my hands around my baby and looked to her, "you're not touching my child" I said to her and she laughed as she walked over to me with some wires and smirked, "I am going to fry that child" she said to me and I screamed as she put the wires on me and I watched as my baby died.

I felt someone shaking me and I couldn't get out of this and screamed louder as I was losing my baby, I felt the shaking again and noticed that it was a dream I was having and screamed out as I sat up and noticed that Jay looked to me, "Harley" he said and I looked to him, "they baby" I said and he smiled, "still in you" he said to me and placed my hands to my stomach, "you're okay" he said to me and I looked to him, "she killed my baby" I sobbed and Jay wrapped his arms around me and rocked, "shh" he said to me and I looked to him, "I can't lose this baby as well puddin" I said to him and felt the tears come again.

Jay rocked with me and I sobbed in his arms and heard a knock at the door, "Harley" De said and I shook my head and wiped my eyes, "I'm fine" I said and walked down the stairs to see that Selina looked to me and walked over to me and smiled, "come on" she said to me and I shook my head, "you need to clear your head Harley and this is the safest way" she said to me and I nodded as we walked out of the house and she turned to me, "what happened" she asked and I looked to her, "Amanda Waller fried my child" I said and wiped my eyes again, "I can't lose this child" I said to her and she smiled, "don't worry about that Harley, you have a manic husband and that I am sure will kill for you as I know he has before, you have Eddie and I which means that is three people that she needs to get through, I also know that our family will protect you and that baby" she said to me and I looked to her, "thank you" I said to her and she nodded, "it's alright" she said to me.

I laughed and we walked back into the house and I noticed that Jay was drinking coffee and smiled, "I know that you won't be sleeping and neither will I" he said to me and I smiled as I looked to him, "your sweet" I said to him and dad walked down with blankets and pillows and smiled, "so we are going to all stay down here and watch some movies and try to sleep" he said to me and I looked to him, "I don't need you" I snapped and turned to walk down the stairs and wiped my eyes trying to get that image of my child dying, I heard someone behind me and noticed that it was dad, "I get your upset but please don't close yourself off again Harley, you have done so much to get where you are" he said to me and I turned to him and felt the tears come again, "she was horrible to me there and she killed my baby, I can't lose another baby dad" I said to him and he smiled as he walked over to me, "you are so much stronger than you think you are hunny and I know that you will overcome with and everything else" he said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "thank you" I said and we walked back up the stairs where I noticed that they moved the sofa and everyone was on the floor and I smirked as I turned to dad, "Are you able to get down there old man" I asked and he turned to me and growled, "old man" he asked and I laughed as I walked over to Jay and he opened his arms to me and I smiled as I sat down with him and smiled as he looked to me, "it is us against this world" he said to me and smiled as he looked to the others, "with their help" he said making De smile. "are you sure you are okay" she asked and I nodded as I looked to her, "yeah" I said to her and grabbed her hand, "I promise that I am okay" I said to her and she looked to me, "it is fine to be scared Harley" she said to me and I smiled, "I know De and I promise you that I would come to you if I need to" I said and she nodded.

Dad put in a movie and I noticed that it was something I didn't think I would see, "Dad are these home movies" I asked and dad nodded, "yep, I did them over the years with all of you" he explained and I looked on the screen and it was Sammy and I but we were 2 and running away from dad and I smiled as I thought about the baby inside me, "JACK" a voice said and I noticed that it was Jay on the screen and I laughed, "wow I didn't know we knew each other back then" I said and dad laughed, "yeah, we meet Jim and Bobby straight away" he said to me and I smiled as we watched as Jay was chasing me around and I smiled as I looked to him, "I see nothing has changed" Eddie asked and I laughed, " no it hasn't" I said and turned to my father, "thank you for this, it was what I needed" I explained to him.

Dad nodded and I cuddled down into my husband and looked to him, "I want you to marry me properly" he said to me and I looked to him, "what" I asked and he looked to me, "marry me in a ceremony" he asked and I smiled, "yes" I said and he kissed me making our family clap at us and I turned to him, "what made you want to marry me again" I asked him and he looked to me, "because we did it in secret that I wanted to do this with our family around us, I want for you to have your dad to give you away and I want to be able to show the world that I love Harley Quinn" he said to me and I smiled, "you are the world to me Jack" I said to him and he kissed me not noticing that little Jack did the same on the tape as well making us all laugh.

I cuddled down into my husband and smiled as he rubbed my back and I closed my eyes falling back to sleep.

-x-

I woke to a hard floor and frowned as I couldn't remember getting on the floor and opened my eyes to see that Jay was asleep as was the others and I slowly got up and walked over to the kitchen and noticed that there was coffee and smiled as I poured a mug and sat on the side and grabbed the paper to see that our old hideout was broken in to and raided which made me sad because there was things that I wouldn't be getting back, "what you frowning at" a voice asked and I turned to see it was Sammy and I laughed, "still awake when I am" I asked and he nodded, "ha-ha" he said and I looked to him, "they raided the old hideout" I said to him and he grabbed the paper and smirked, "I see" he said to me.

I laughed and he looked to me, "should you be drinking coffee" he asked me and I looked to him, "its fine, I can have a cup or two" I said drinking down the coffee before someone could take it from me. Sammy laughed and walked over to the stove and began to make some pancakes and smiled as he pushed a plate over to me and smiled, "you need to eat" he said to me and I laughed as I nodded. I looked to him and smiled, "so then little brother you happy to be a uncle" I asked and he looked to me and smiled, "yeah I am, I would like a niece or nephew to spoil" he said to me and I laughed, "I am sure that you would" I said to him and smiled, "thanks for the pancakes" I said to him and he smirked, "can't have you burning down the kitchen as I am sure that Bobby wont forgive you for that" he said to me and I laughed, "yeah well we all didn't get dads cooking genes" I said to him and he smirked, "can I ask you something" he asked and I looked to him, "sure what's going on little brother" I asked.

Sam looked to me and smiled, "Dad said something to me the other day and well it made me think, you don't miss or think about mum, does it make me bad that I miss her" he asked. I looked to him and sighed, "Just because I don't miss our mother or think about it doesn't mean that you can't Sammy, I am a little different to you because of what happened but Sammy that doesn't mean that you can't miss her" I said to him and he nodded as he smiled, "did you ever miss her" he asked me and I shook my head, "no I didn't, Sammy apart from the family I don't like or want to like people" I explained to him and he laughed, "yeah you never were the social one" he said to me and I laughed, "ha-ha" I said to him and he smirked.

I heard moving and looked around to see that Jay was awake and his hair was everywhere, "I hate mornings" he said to me and I smirked as he looked to me and moaned, "how do you look prefect in the mornings" he asked me and I smiled, "it is a gift I have" I said to him and held out some coffee for him and he looked to me, "thanks pumpkin" he said to me. I smirked and noticed that De was awake and she was not a happy camper this morning, "why" was all she said and I smirked as Sammy walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and smiled, "hey you get enough sleep" he asked her and she smiled, "yeah just don't feel too well" she said and I smirked into the coffee cup, "what" she asked and I smirked, "just that time of month" I said to her and she looked to me and looked scared, "what do I do" she said and I smiled, "come on" I said to her and dragged her to the bathroom and smiled, "so there is no boys around and being pregnant has its benefits" I explained and passed her a bag, "this has pads in because I am not teaching you to put a tampon in" I explained to her and she looked confused.

I laughed and passed her a pad and smiled, "it goes on the inside of your pants and you will need to change it a couple times a day, also you're going to need these as well" I said throwing her some paracetamol and smiled, "for the pain in your stomach" I explained and she nodded, "thanks" she said and I smiled, "don't worry, you need anything come and find me" I said to her and she nodded, "hot water bottle works as well" I said to her and she smiled, "thanks" she said and I smiled as she walked out of the bathroom, "it does get easier" I said to her and she nodded.

I felt the pancakes come back up and I bolted to the loo and puked up and moaned, "Harley" De said and held my hand up, "just sickness is all" I said and she looked to me, "do you want me to get Jay" she asked and I smiled as I got up and walked over to the sick and washed my mouth out, I shook my head and smiled, "Jay can't do anything about my sickness" I explained and she looked to me, "is that normal" she asked and I smiled, "morning sickness is normal De" I said to her and she smiled as she walked over to me and smirked, "as long as my future niece is fine" she said and I looked to her, "girl" I asked and she nodded, "hell yeah, we need more girls and well I am sure that Emily would want a baby sister" she said to me and I smiled, "I will be happy for a healthy baby" I said to her and she smiled.

I walked down the stairs and noticed that there was a woman here I didn't recognise and dad looked over, "Jane I would like you to meet my daughter Harley" dad said and I looked to the woman and smiled, "Harley Quinn my husband Jay" I said pointing to Jay and he smiled as he walked over to me, "you okay" he asked and I smiled, "yeah just sickness is all" I said and he nodded, "so as your father said my name is Jane and I will be working with the both of you, today is just to meet you" she said to me and I smirked, "good for you" I said to her and turned to dad, "could have warned me" I said and he smiled, "you need this" he said to me and smiled, "you said you would try" he said to me and I sighed as I walked over to the sofa and sat down, "what can I help you with, I am sure that you have everything from Arkham and Black-gate" I said to her and she nodded, "yeah I did and they only tell me a part of it, I will not start till next week but I have one question" she said to me.

I looked to her and she smiled, "out of all the places that you have been and all the things that you both have done, why are you staying and trying" she asked me and I looked to her, "Family" I said and she looked to me, "so you're not here because Jay wants to be" she asked and I laughed, "I was to begin with but then realised that I need this as well, I don't care if you have been a doctor for a week or years but you upset me or my husband and well you know what happened to the other doctors" I said to her as I stood and smirked, "just a friendly warning" I said to her and she smirked, "I was told you're a bitch" she said and I smirked, "bitch is being nice" I said to her and walked back up the stairs to see Dad staring at me with his arms crossed, "think that you could have been nicer to her" he asked and I looked to him, "let's see if she comes back" I said to him and he sighed, "I give up" he said and I smirked, "dad you do realised that she now knows were Harley Quinn and The Joker are here, we need to know if we can trust her" I explained and he looked to me, "your testing the woman" he asked and I nodded, "yeah I need to know if I can trust her" I said to him.

Dad sighed and nodded, "and if you can't" he asked me and I looked to him, "she will not be found" I said and turned around walking back down the stairs to Jay and sighed, "pissed him off" I explained and Jay smirked, "sure that they are going to yell at us soon" he said and I nodded, "me too" I said and sat down on the sofa, "so did you get an appointment with any doctor" Jay asked me and I smiled, "Dad has got Jefferson coming over to us" I explained and Jay laughed, "I think that was a good idea" he said to me and I nodded as dad walked down to me and Jay, "Jefferson said that he will be here in about 20 minutes" dad said and I nodded, "I know that you didn't agree with what I was saying to that doctor but we need to know" I said to him and dad smiled, "I know I just wish you didn't have to be a bitch about it, I worry about you" he said and Jay looked to us, "I know you worry about us and we aren't helping with that, but you have to be patient with us John. We will get there" Jay said and John smiled, "I know and this baby shows that you are changing" he said to us and I smiled, "thanks for getting the doctor" I said to him and he nodded.

Jim walked in and looked to us, "mean" he asked and I laughed, "it's like you don't know Jay and I at all" I said and Jim smirked, "Jefferson is here, we will be out here if you need us" Jim said to us and we smiled, "thank you" I said and he nodded, "that's fine" he said and Jefferson walked in and smiled, "I here there is a baby on the way" he said and I smirked, "really" I said and dad looked to me, "HARLEY" dad said and I smiled, "sorry" I said to him and turned to Jefferson, "anything you need" I asked and he nodded, "your file" he asked and I looked to him, "why that" I asked.

Jefferson smiled, "because I need to know if your accident is going to cause any issues" he asked and I sighed, "give me a sec" I said and walked over to the laptop and turned it on logging into Arkham and smirked as my user id still worked, "ha they don't update their access" I said and Jay walked over and smirked, "can you get mine" he asked and I nodded as I passed it to Jefferson, "it is all downloaded, you can print it when you want to" I explained and he nodded, "I am going to look through this and see if there is anything else I need to know, but I need blood from you" he said to me and I looked to him, "pushing it there" I said and he looked to me, "I need it for the baby Harley, I need to make sure that everything is okay" he said to me and I nodded, "you use my blood for anything else and I will make it painful" I said to him and he nodded. He walked over to me and smiled as he pushed the needle into my arm and I watched as the blood came out and Jay looked to him, "you can stop now" Jay snarled at him and he nodded as he took it out and pushed a plaster over it and smiled, "okay so I don't need much more but I am going to see if we can see anything there yet" Jefferson said and we nodded.

Jefferson grabbed his machine and smiled as he walked over to us and pushed the button turned on the machine and smiled, "I need you to lay down and we will see what we can" he said and I nodded and grabbed Jays hand and Jefferson smiled, "this won't hurt" he said and I looked to him, "I hold his hand he doesn't punch you for touching me" I explained and he nodded as he looked to the others and I laughed, "they won't help you" I said to him and he nodded as he grabbed a hold of the stick and smiled, "this is going to be cold" he said to me and I nodded watching the little screen to see if I could see our baby, he placed the stick down on my stomach and smiled as he looked to the screen, "your be happy to know that it is 1 baby but you are about 8 weeks" he said to me and I smiled at him, "do you have a due date" I asked and Jay looked to him, "May" he said to me and smiled, "looks like we have a May baby" I said to Jay.


	5. Chapter 5

Jay turned to Jefferson and smiled, "you can get off her now" Jay said to him and I watched as he packed away his stuff and smiled as he passed us a picture, "I don't know if you have one previously of Emily but here" he said and I looked down to see that it was of our baby and I smiled as Jay looked down and smiled, "wow" he said and turned to Jefferson, "thanks for that" he said and he nodded, "that's fine" he said and turned to me, "now I am sure that you will be aware but I will come and check the baby every 4 weeks and then nearer the due date it will be ever 2 weeks till your little one is here" Jefferson said to me.

I nodded and he turned to Jay, "you need to decide as well where she is having this baby" he said and Jay nodded, "were speak about it" jay said and he nodded as he walked out and I looked down and smiled, "wow I didn't think that we would have something to keep" I explained and Jay smiled, "well we can keep this because I don't want it put around, that doctor is not going to find out" Jay said and I nodded, "I agree" I said to him and we walked out to find Jefferson reading notes on the laptop from Jay and I for the files and we turned to the others and smiled as we held out that picture for them to look at.

Dad took it and smiled, "aww I forgot what it is like to have a scan picture of the baby" dad said and I looked to him and he smiled, "your mother always loved to have them, she put them in the baby books she made for the three of you" dad said to me. I looked to him and smiled, "do you have them" I asked and dad smiled, "yeah they are in my duffle, they were the thing I went back to the house for and the family photos" dad said and I looked to him and laughed, "you stood still for photos" I asked and dad laughed, "your mother could be mean if she didn't get her way" he said and Jay laughed as he walked up to me, "like mother like daughter" Jay said and I looked to him and laughed, "bite me" I said to him and he smirked, "if you say so" he said and bite my shoulder making me look at him and laughed, "ha-ha" I said and he smirked as he turned to me and kissed me, "so what do we have planned today" Jay asked and I looked to him, "do remember that we are on house arrest puddin" I said to him.

Jay laughed and I turned to dad and smiled, "if we cover up and behave" I asked and he looked to me, "Harley, we tried that with you both and got on the TV in a couple of hours" he said and I looked to him and crossed my arms, "we were bored, you have us locked in here with nothing to do" I said to him and he looked to us and sighed, "sorry guys" he said and I looked to him, "Jay and I being bored is not good for you, we just want to go for a walk that isn't around cars" I snapped and he turned to me, "take your brother and sister with you and then we have a deal" he said to me and I smirked, "fine Selina, Eddie you coming" I asked and Selina laughed, "sure it will nice to get out of the house" she said and I looked to Sam and smiled, "come on little brother" I said to him and he laughed as he turned to dad, "were be fine, we can go to a coffee shop and Harley can have water" he said to me and I smirked, "I can drink other things" I said to him and he smirked as I walked upstairs and grabbed the hair dye and went to covering the blonde and noticed that Jay walked in and smiled, "please" he asked.

I nodded and went to covering his hair with brown hair-dye and looked to him and smiled, "you okay" I asked and he looked to me, "the baby is going to be okay isn't it" he asked and I looked to him, "what do you mean Jay" I asked and he looked to me, "that accident hurt us in more than one way and I am worried about what that means for kids" he said to me and I wrapped my arms around him and smiled, "I promise that if there is any issues or I don't feel right I will come right to you" I said to him and smiled, "we will be fine" I said placing my hand on our child and smiled as Jay placed his hand on mine and smiled, "this is going to be a long couple of months" he said and I smirked, "people think that I am insane now, wait till the hormone change come through" I said to him and he smirked as the timer went off and I walked over to the shower and turned it on and smirked as I felt hands behind me and smirked, "come on pumpkin" he said to me and we got into the shower as we washed off the hair dye and I saw as Harley Quinn and the Joker left and Jay and Harley came back.

I dried my hair and quickly walked over to Jay and passed him the hair dryer and smiled as he walked over to the plug and plugged it in, "come on I will dry your hair" he said to me and I smiled as he went to drying my hair for me.

 **John's POV**

I heard the hairdryer going and knew that they were nearly done and turned to Sam and smiled, "please make sure that she doesn't kill anyone or get caught" I asked and Sam smiled, "you're worried for them" he asked me and I nodded, "I want to keep them in the house so I don't lose them" I said and looked to him, "I am just being selfish and need to remember that they are adults" I said and Sam smiled, "well I wouldn't say adults" he said to me and I laughed as he turned to me, "don't worry they will come around, with the doctor speaking to them" I explained and Sam looked to me, "if they speak to her, if I remember she was rude and mean to her" Sam said to me.

I laughed and nodded, "well to be honest I was pissed till she explained why she did it" I explained and sam looked to me, "let me guess, because they are Harley Quinn and the Joker they needed to make sure that they didn't get thrown back into Arkham" Sam said to me and I looked to him and he laughed, "they are playing with you dad, Harley and Jay have come far but they aren't going to change" he said to me and I sighed, "just make sure that they don't kill anyone please, I would like to meet my grandchild" I said to him and Sam nodded, "don't worry, I think that they do only want to go out" he said to me and I sighed, "well I still worry about the 3 of you, your sister the most" I explained and De smirked, "at least you only have one problem child" she said to me and I looked to her, "it was you till I realised that I lost her this much" I said and she pouted, "whatever dad" she said to me and I laughed as Harley and Jay walked down and smiled, "there" she said to me and I smirked, "no killing, no annoying people and no shop lifting" I said to her and she nodded, "I just want to get out of the house" she said and I nodded, "no longer than a couple of hours please, I don't want to have to come looking for you again" I said and she smirked, "you found us because we wanted you to" she said to me and walked out so I couldn't say anything back.

 **Harleys POV**

I looked to my brother and the others and smiled, "come on" I said to them and Selina walked over to me when I noticed that she had Danny and smiled, "thought that we could go to the park as well" she said to me and I smiled, "sure" I said to her and I heard Sam sigh, I turned to him and smirked, "you don't have to stay, you do know that you can just tell dad you stayed with us" I said to him and he smirked, "nice try" he said and I shrugged, "fine" I said and Jay walked over to me and linked his hand with mine and smiled, "So I have a question for you" he said to Sam and Sam nodded, "what Jay" he asked and looked to me, "do you want kids" Jay asked and I looked over to see that he was looking at Danny, "I don't know, De" Sam said and she smiled, "one day maybe, at the moment I am still adjusting" she said and I smirked, "I will pay to see that" I said to Jay and he laughed, "me too" he said and De looked confused, "don't worry big sister" I said to her and she nodded.

I got to the coffee shop and I smirked as Sam looked to me, "keep your mouth shut" he said to me and I went to respond when someone walked up to my brother and smiled at him, "Sam" he said to him and I walked over to Sam and smiled, "Sammy little brother, who is this" I asked and watched as he turned to me and smiled, "Kevin Mills" he said to me and I smiled, "sorry I don't know you" I said to him and he smiled, "it is Alexandra isn't it" he asked. Sam went to speak but I cut him off, "yeah and this is my husband Jack" I explained as Jack walked over and wrapped his arms around me and held a hand out to him, "nice to meet you Kevin" Jay said and I smiled as he looked down to a little boy, "just wondering if you have seen Jody, we have been looking for her everywhere and well there is nothing" Kevin said and I turned to Sam, "Jody as in the cop from when I was younger" I asked and Sam looked to me, "yeah" he said and I could tell he was wondering what I was playing at, "aww that is a shame, is she missing" I asked as I turned back to Kevin and put my hand on his shoulder, "yeah she went missing about 4 weeks ago" he said to me and I sighed, "oh my god, I don't know what I would do if I lost my wife" Jay said and looked to him, "well my wife and I are more than happy to help if you want the help" Jay asked and he looked to Jay, "are you a cop" he asked and Jay laughed, "no, I have a private investigator, Eddie and I run our own business" Jay lied and he looked behind as Eddie walked up and smiled, "my wife Selina and our son Danny" Eddie said and he smiled, "I would love your help, do you have an office" Kevin asked and I noticed that Sam went to say something and I turned to him, "could you get me a hot chocolate please little brother" I asked and he grumbled at me and I smiled, "thank you little brother" I said to him and watched as he grabbed my arm and smiled at Kevin, "I am sure you're okay with them, come on you can help me bring them to the table" he said to me and pulled me over to the counter, I looked to him and growled, "remove your hand" I snarled and he let go of me.

Sam turned to me and snarled, "What are you playing at" he snapped and I smiled, "well I am not getting caught for this and well we can play this our way" I snapped at him and smiled as he passed me my hot chocolate and looked to me, "please make sure that you don't kill him" he whispered and I looked to him, "he is already motherless" Sam said looking to the young boy and I looked down and for the first time I felt the pain from what I did and nodded, "we won't" I said to him.

He smiled and looked to me, "as I have you away from then for 10 seconds, you okay" he asked me and I smiled, "yeah why" I asked and he looked to me, "we are twins Harley and I know when you are upset or thinking which I would advise not to" he said to me and I looked to him, "what happens if I can't do this, what happens if Jay and I are better at being the bad people than being good parents" I asked and he smiled, "because you are worried about it Harley, that is what makes you a good parent, plus you fuck up I will kick your ass" he said to me and I laughed, "I would like to see you try" I said to him and he smiled as he leant forward and kissed my cheek, "don't think too much about it, your both going to be great parents" he said to me and I smiled as Jay walked over and grinned, "we can spin this our way" he said and I smirked, "see we think alike" I said to him and he laughed as he took the coffee and turned to me, "remember that I love you okay" he said to me and I looked to him, "JACK PHILIP MURPY" I snarled and Selina laughed as she turned to us, "Eddie and I need to go and make it like we work on this" he said to me and I sighed, "fine" I said to him and smirked, "don't be late back because I don't think that you want your dad yelling at you" I said to him and he smiled, "we will be half an hour and meet you at the park" he said to me and I nodded, "okay then, come on Danny lets go to the park" I said to him and he smiled, "come on aunt Harley" he said to me and I smiled as I swung him into my arms and walked out of the coffee shop with the others following us.

We got to the park and I placed Danny down on the ground and smiled as he ran into the park and giggled, Selina walked over to me and smiled, "he is so happy" she said to me and I smiled, "he has is mother and father and of course his fun aunt Harley" I said looking to her and smiling as she nodded, "I am happy that we have been able to give him the family that he needed" she said and I noticed that she was looking over to Sam and she smiled, "I didn't think he had it in him to commit incest" she said and I smiled, "you can't help who you love" I said to her and she nodded, "I am aware of that, you spoken to red since she tried to stab us in the back" she asked and I snorted, "nope, don't see why I should" I said to her and she sighed, "well hopefully she doesn't turn back up" she said and I smirked, "I'll kill her" I said and she laughed, "were is my beautiful wife" a voice said and I turned to see Jay and he had flowers and I smiled, "what happened" I asked and he looked hurt, "you wound me" he said and I grabbed the flowers and smirked as they were purple and he smiled, "got to stick to us" he said and I smiled, "they are beautiful baby" I said to him.

He smiled and looked to Danny and smiled as he placed his hand on my stomach and smiled, "thank you for giving me what I wanted, I thought that maybe we could convince our parents to take us to Emily's grave, tell her she is going to be a big sister" he asked and I smiled, "alright" I said to him and he smiled, "come on before we make them come looking for us" he said and I turned to the others, "come on we don't want to make them come searching for us" I said and Sam smiled, "it is nice to see that you can do as dad asks" he said to me and I smirked, "of course I can do as I am told, always have been just didn't want to" I said to him and he smirked as we left the park and I turned to Danny, "come on we can get some ice-cream when we get back" I said and he smiled at me as he looked to his dad, "please don't put too much sugar in him" Eddie asked and I smiled, "don't worry" I said to him and we walked back into the house where dad looked to us and smiled, "wow, I thought that we would have to come looking for you" dad said and I walked over to the kitchen and placed the flowers in a vase and smiled as Jim looked to me, "Jay" was all I needed to say.


	6. Chapter 6

Dad walked over to me and smiled, "did you have fun out" he asked me and I laughed, "yeah I did dad and thank you for trusting me" I said to him and he looked to me, "I was worried" he admitted and I looked to him, "I know that I can be a handful and I know that you are going to worry about me but I promised that I would try and I need you to be honest with me when you don't think I should do something" I explained and watched as he looked to me, "we aren't all prefect" I said and walked over to Jay and wrapped my over his shoulders and smirked, "so I was thinking that we could have some fun" I said to him and he smirked, "I was waiting for you to ask" he said to me and I grinned as he turned around and picked me up and smiled, "come on my beautiful wife" he said to me and I grinned.

I heard dad moan and I looked to him, "bobby could always fuck you" I said and I smacked Jay to take us upstairs before my father could kill me. Jay pushed me down on the bed and smiled as he pushed kisses into my neck and smiled as I moaned and arched my back so my body was pushing into his and he looked at me, "you are the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen and I can't wait to meet our child" he said to me and I smiled, "I love you to" I said to him.

He went back to kissing my neck making me moan and I flipped us over and sat down smirking at him, I undone his belt and unbuttoned his trousers making him look at me and I smirked, "looks like I need to make my thank you" I said to him and pulled him out of his pants and moved so I could suck him in and give him what he wanted, I felt as he put his hand to my head and moan out as I gave him what he wanted a blowjob. He moaned at me and I pulled off and smirked, "so then my looking husband you going to eat me out" I asked and he flipped us over and pulled my trousers off me and pushed his face into me making me scream out as he sucked in my clit, I snapped my hand to the door and magically sealed it so we couldn't be interrupted for the next couple of hours.

-x-

I looked over and noticed that Jay was sat there with a cigette hanging from his lips and smiled, "Harls" he said and I looked to him, "whats up puddin" I asked and he smirked, "so I have just received this" he said and passed me his phone that our family didn't know we had and smirked as it was an email from Kevin;

 **Dear Mr** **Napier,**

 **Thank you for speaking to me this afternoon to help with the search for my wife as the police seem not to be doing anything for me, Andy has asked that when you find his mother please could he come along to see her.**

 **As agreed earlier there will be £20,000 coming to you for taking this and a further £50,000 once you have found her, I do accept that you finding her will be difficult and if you need any help please do contact me.**

 **Kevin Mills**

 **I smirked as I turned to my husband and smiled, "I see you have been able to get more money out of someone" I said to him and he smiled, "well when my wife has expensive taste we have to do this and well Eddie wants to make sure that Danny has the best schools and anything that he wants" he explained to me and I smiled, "well that is nice" I agreed. He nodded and I looked to him and smiled, "I forget that it is now Napier for us" I said to him and he smirked, "well we couldn't have people knowing the family" he said and I climbed on him and smiled, "Well I think that our little one will love it" I said and he nodded.**

 **"HARLEY, JACK" Dad yelled and I looked to him, "want to change our minds and leave" I moaned out at him and watched as he smiled, "as much as I would love to run away with you again, I think that we should stay pumpkin. We have money on the way" he said and I smirked, "can I still play the doc" I asked and he smirked, "of course we are, that is the only thing I don't agree with" he said to me and I smirked, "of course it is that" I asked.**

 **We got up and I grabbed his shirt and pulled it on with some shorts and walked down the stairs to see that dad looked pissed at me about something and I looked confused, "what have I done before I admit to it" I asked and he looked to me, "please tell me that you're not making money out of Jody's husband are you" he asked me and I decided to play dumb for now, "what" I asked and he sighed, "Sammy said that he was looking for his wife and you offered to help, please tell me that you are not making money from this man" he asked and I smiled, "no I feel bad because I took a boy's mother, Jay and Eddie said that they would help and we are going to make it as she died a normal way and we all get left out of prison or an asylum" I explained and dad looked to Eddie, "you're not making money out of this" he asked and Eddie smiled, "no we have money and we wouldn't do that to someone like that" Eddie said and I could tell that he was lying but because dad didn't know him like we did he believed him. I smiled and looked to him, "I told you Sammy that I wouldn't do that, I am not that far gone" I lied.**

 **Sammy nodded and smiled, "just wanted to make sure, I don't want to see you or Jay back in that place because then my niece or nephew won't have parents" he explained and I looked to him, "stop using my unborn child to bring me to the straight and narrow, we are trying and we will get there but not overnight" I snapped and the next thing I knew Jay had him to the wall, "it does take time to make people normal" Jay snarled and I walked over and pulled Jay off him and turned to Jay, "you touch my brother like that again Jay, husband or not I will make your life hell" I snarled and pushed him away turning to Sam, "sorry he gets touchy when people don't drop it" I said to him and he nodded, "sorry I pushed jay" Sam said to him and Jay nodded, "sorry I tried to kill you" Jay said and I rolled my eyes, "next time Jay use your words" I snapped at him and walked into the front room to get away from the man.**

 **Jay sighed and I knew that he was going to let me stew this out because I would end up doing something that I would regret, I sighed as I turned on the TV and decided to try and watch something trying my hardest to forget that my brother was almost killed by my husband. I looked over to see that everyone was smiling and laughing but they wouldn't need Jay and I in there life's, I knew that dad was only trying because he believed that I could become the daughter he needed. I noticed that Jay was looking at me and he smiled as he knew the look I had and sighed, "Harley" Jay said and I turned to him and smiled, "I am fine" I said to him and looked back to the TV seeing if there was anything else to watch to take my mind off my ranting which wasn't helping because once again I was still in my own head trying to get out.**

 **I noticed that De was stood next to me and I jumped, "god warn a girl when you get close" I snapped and got up walking out of the house and grabbing a hold of the rail as I was drowning in my head and couldn't get out of it and noticed that Jay grabbed a hold of me and I shook my head, "I don't want to anymore" I said to him and he wrapped his arms around me.**

 **Jay's POV**

I watched as she walked outside and I knew that look I knew that she was listening and downing in her own head, I walked over to her ignoring the looks from the others and pulled her into my arms and started to run my hand through her hair, "I don't want to anymore" she said to me and I looked to her and sighed, "do you want to leave" I asked and I noticed that John went to speak, I raised my hand and shut him up, "we can go and never come back, we can go back to Gotham" I said to her and she sobbed, "I don't want the voices to get louder, I want them gone" she said to me and I sighed as I knelt down in front of her and smiled, "Harley are you listening to me" I asked and she nodded, "the voices are going to go and you are never going to get rid of them" I explained and she looked to me, "I" she started and I smiled, "but that doesn't mean that you have to listen to them, we can get this sorted but it is going to take some work from the both of us and when I mean work I mean to sort this out pumpkin" I explained and she nodded, "my head hurts puddin" she said to me and I smiled, "do you want some paracetamol" I asked and she nodded, "please" she said and Sam walked over to me with it and smiled, "here" he said and I nodded, "thanks" I said to him and passed it over to her, "I promise that I will be here for you baby, we will get through this" I said to her and she nodded as she downed the tablets and looked to me, "why do I let this happen" she asked me and I sighed, "because we never got the help we needed pumpkin, we were never able to get the tablets needed" I explained and she laughed, "well I wasn't taking anything those doctors gave me, they could have been trying to kill me for all I know" she said and I laughed.

I looked to her and smiled, "come on you need some sleep because our child is going to drain you and I need to speak to your father and the others" I explained to her and she nodded as she walked over to the sofa and laid down, I covered her with the blanket and kissed her head, "go to sleep" I said to her and smiled as she closed her eyes falling to sleep.

I got up and walked over to the others and Selina looked to me, "still gets them then" she asked and I sighed, "yeah and they come at random times now" I explained and she sighed, "well she has us all and that is all that matters" Selina said to me and I smiled as I looked to John, "she is not doing well John, she is getting worse because she is falling in that dark space" I explained and he looked confused, I noticed that Jefferson walked in and smiled, "so I have been able to find the cure to that drug" he said to me. I nodded and looked to him, "can you explain bi-polar to John and the rest of them for me, they need to know what is happening to Harley" I explained.

Jefferson nodded, "of course, so am I correct in saying that Harley was diagnosed with bipolar when she was in Arkham" Jefferson said looking to me and I smiled and nodded, "yeah we both were, but hers seems to be worse" I explained and Jefferson nodded, "Bipolar Disorder is a mental illness that was brought on from the accident that happened to the both of them, can be genetic but for these two I would say that it was from the accident" Jefferson said.

John nodded and looked to Jefferson, "what can happen for her, "well it can bring out a few changes to her over the course of it, it can bring out Severe high or low moods and change the way that she sleeps, her energy and the way that she thinks and of course the behaviour which is a big one you will notice" Jefferson explained and he sighed as he looked to me, "anything we can do for her" John asked and I sighed, "well she can be on medication that might help but overall the main thing will be the way that she is treated, if she was only bipolar it wouldn't be a problem, but on top we have other issues as well" I explained and John nodded, "alright then, well is there anything we can do" he asked and I laughed, "just be patience with her" I asked and Sam nodded, "so I brought that episode on" he asked and I looked to him and smiled, "yep" I said to him and noticed that everyone looked to me and Jefferson smirked, "he is annoying what do you expect" Jefferson asked.

I smirked and looked over to my wife, "if anyone of you upsets my wife I will kill each and every one of you, you don't believe me asked those two" I said looking to Selina and Eddie who smirked and nodded, "don't piss The Joker off when his Harley Quinn is not well" Eddie said which made me smirk. My father turned to me and smiled, "I know that the last couple of weeks have been hard for you Jay and I know that you are worried about your wife but please remember that we are all here for you. You are not in this alone" he said to me and I smiled as Harley was awake and walked over to me and smiled, "your dad is right" she said to me and I laughed as I pulled her to me and smiled, "are you okay" I asked and she smiled, "yeah just doing what you asked" she said to me and I smiled as I looked to her, "I love you" I said to her and smiled as she cuddled into me and sighed.

I noticed that Sam walked over to us and she looked to him and smirked, "don't worry your forgiven, next time don't rile him up" Harley asked and Sam nodded, "of course" he said to her and I noticed that he was holding something in his hands that I was sure that this was something that I wasn't going to like, "Sammy what do you have there" Harley asked as I noticed that she saw the same thing. Sam sighed and passed it over, "I was able to get into the Arkham and black-gate servers and I got these off them, we need to know what they have given you over the years there for us to help you" Sam said and I looked to him, "let's see" I asked and watched as he passed four files over and I frowned, "I found there's as well" he said looking to Selina and Eddie making Bobby look at us.

 ** _Real Name: Not Known_**

 ** _Name Used: Harley Quinn_**

 ** _Age: 28_**

 ** _Relatives: None are known_**

 ** _Issues for Harley: Failure to obey laws and norms, warranting criminal arrest, lying deception & Manipulation or amusement or profit, impulsive behaviour, irritability and aggression, including assaulting others, blatant disregard for the safety of self and others, pattern of irresponsibility, lack of remorse. Being flirtatious or seductive, wanting to be the centre of attention, Provocative clothes (low cut tops and short skirts), shallow, impressionistic speech, dramatic and excessively emotional personal presentation, suggestible by others (gullible)._**

 ** _Real Name: Not known_**

 ** _Name used: Jack Napier (The Joker)_**

 ** _Age: 28_**

 ** _Family: None known of_**

 ** _Issues for the Joker: Failure to obey laws and norms, warranting criminal arrest, lying deception & Manipulation or amusement or profit, impulsive behaviour, irritability and aggression, including assaulting others, blatant disregard for the safety of self and others, pattern of irresponsibility, lack of remorse._**

 ** _Real Name: Not Known_**

 ** _Name Used: Selina Kyle (Catwoman)_**

 ** _Age: 28_**

 ** _Family: Son Danny aged 5 (unknown father)_**

 ** _Issues for Selina: Is able to tell right from wrong on a basic level, she hasn't killed for the fun of it but has in self-defence. She does have an obsession with thieving seems to manifest as a compulsion._**

 ** _Real Name: Edward Enigma_**

 ** _Name Used: The Riddler_**

 ** _Age: 30_**

 ** _Family: None known of_**

 ** _Issues for Edward: Can be rather antisocial and likes to prefer to communicate indirectly through complex clues and obscure puzzles, these are signs of Edward not being able to understand basic human interactions._**

I noticed that Harley looked over to them and smirked as Selina looked to Harley, "wow they even think you follow him around" she said to her and I watched as she looked to her and smirked, "I don't follow him around, if anything I don't need to follow him around" she snapped and I smiled as I walked over to her and smiled as I took her hands and made her look at me, "they believe that I did this to you pumpkin please remember they don't know were married and grew up together" I said to her and smiled as she looked to me, "they believe I have really bad issues puddin and believe that I am not all there in the head because of this" she said to me and I noticed that Sam looked to us and smiled as he looked Harley in the eyes, "you had issues when you were younger Harley, you might not remember but dad swore that you were processed" Sam said to her.

She smirked and John laughed, "well it was then that I had to admit that there might have been a problem, but instead of getting you the help you needed I just left and pretended that it wasn't there" John said and Harley smirked, "don't worry dad, I am not completely gone" she said laughing and I smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

it has been a week since we had the doctor around that would be helping us all get better because of our issues and well the last time that Jane was here I might have threaten her because I needed to know if she would tell the world about us being here, we had watched the TV and listening to the radio to see if there was anything on there but there wasn't anything on there about us. I turned to Jay and noticed that he was asleep and smiled as he turned over and looked to me, "ready for this" he asked me and I smirked, "won't be speaking to her and let's hope that she doesn't piss me off" I said to him and he laughed at me, "she won't because I believe she is scared of you and I" he said to me and I laughed, "well we are more scary than Sel and Eddie" I explained.

Jay laughed and I looked to him, "I am going for a shower love, I will see you in a bit" I said to him and smiled as I walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on smiling as the steam came out and I pulled off my clothes and got into the shower washing myself off. I wrapped the towel around my body and walked over to the mirror and wiped the steam away smirking at my reflection, there was all the tattoos and I knew that I was looking like this for the session, I got out of the towel and changed into my red and black leggings as well as my crop top that matched and ran the hair dryer through my hair and pulled it up and smiled as I walked into the bedroom and noticed that Jay had used the other shower and was dressed like he would if we were in Gotham and smiled, "I am done hiding, we need to stand and say this is us" Jay said and I smirked, "I know baby" I said to him and walked over running my hand through his hair and smirked, "puddin" I said and reached up kissing him.

We walked down stairs and noticed that Jane was there and she looked to us and sighed, "that is another two that scare me" she said and I looked over to see that Selina and Eddie decided to do the same of us and I smirked as I noticed that she had an old look on and smirked, "haven't seen that in a long time" I said to her and she laughed, "well I am sick of pretending to be normal" she said and I nodded, "I like the way that I look" I said and she smirked, "I forgot that you could be scary when you wanted to" she said and I smirked as Jane walked in and smiled, "we are going to do this as a group, I find that people prefer to speak to people like them" she said and I looked to her and smiled, "so where are the people like you because you're not like us" I said to her and she smiled, "aren't you a doctor Harley" she asked and I laughed as I looked to her, "no I am not, I don't like to help people" I said to her and smirked, "I mean I am sure that I could make you leave in 10 minutes" I said to her and she laughed, "I don't think so" she said and Jay laughed, "this is going to be fun" Jay laughed and I looked to her, "maybe 5" I said and she laughed, "sure" she said to me.

I smirked and looked to her, "became a doctor because your own father decided that because you looked like your mother that you would be a good replacement for him, after 10 years you wanted to do something horrible but legal" I explained and she looked to me, I got up and walked over to her as I bent down so I was close, "I could snap your neck and leave because well I don't give a flying fuck about you but I am trying" I said and she nodded, "go back to Arkham Joan" I said to her and she looked to me, "how did you know" she asked and I smirked, "you have the Arkham stench on you" I said and smirked, "if you have called the doctors to come here I will kill each and every one of them" I snarled and walked out of the room turning to our family, "send the bitch away" I snarled and dad sighed, "Harley" he said and I turned to him, "the bitch is Arkham, she needs to leave now" I said to him and he looked to me, "she said she does this privately" he said and I laughed, "we are four of the most wanted people in our world because of what we are, you have been used" I said to him and he looked to me, "what" he said and I laughed, "you do realise that she has informed Arkham that we are here right" I asked and he looked to me, "but no one has turned up" he said to me and Jay walked out and looked to me, I noticed that blood and smirked, "really puddin, that is normally me" I said to him and he looked to me, "she was bad mouthing my wife" he said to me.

Jim looked to me and I kept my focus on him, "she dead" I asked and he smirked, "now come on princess I am not you" he said and I crossed my arms and looked to him, "I don't kill for fun" I said and dad even laughed at me, "yeah you do" he said to me and I sighed, "she say what she said to Arkham" I asked and he shook his head at me, "can't get anything out of her" he said to me and I looked to him, "the might Joker can't get the woman to talk" I asked and he growled at me, "I always have to do everything" I said and turned to dad, "don't" I said to him and walked into the room and smirked as I grabbed the gun and pointed it at her, "answer my questions and I will kill you quickly, you don't answer my questions and well me and the voices in my head are going to have some fun" I said.

She looked scared and I smirked as I bent down in front of her and smiled, "you going to talk to me" I asked and she shook her head, "shame" I said to her and turned to Selina and Eddie, "out" I said to them and they nodded, I locked the door and turned to her and smiled, "there is nothing that your little files can say about this" I said to her and smirked as she looked to me, "what are you going to do to me" she asked and I smiled, "nothing" I said to her and sat down in front and smiled, "did you know that you can lose 4 pints of blood and still survive" I asked and she looked to me, "please" she said and I smiled, "come on all I want to know is who you told and when they are coming" I asked and she looked to me, "Dr Arkham" she said and I smirked, "now that wasn't so hard" I asked and she nodded, "so you're going to let me go" she asked and I smirked, "ha no" I said to her and pulled the knife from my back and smirked, "we are going to have some fun" I said to her and walked over to her slamming the knife down in her leg making her scream.

I heard Dad walked in and I turned around, "Leave" I snarled and he looked to me, "no you want me to accept the way you are fine, but you need to let me in Harley" he said to me and I looked to him, "fine you want to see who I am" I asked and he nodded, "fine kill her" I said to him and he laughed, "I am not killing her for you Harley" he said to me and I looked to him, "why not, you want to know what makes me this way, I am happy to show you. Kill her" I said to him.

Dad looked to me and shook his head, "I told you that I am not killing her" he said and I nodded, "shame" I said and to him and walked over to her and snapped her neck and smirked as I turned to him, "the difference between you and I is that I am not all there in the head and I am not going to be, I am done trying to be the daughter that you want me to be. You want me in your life fine but you need to understand that I am not going to change for you" I said to him and he nodded, "I believe that we have a compromise" he said and I looked to him, "not in the house" he asked and I smirked, "deal" I said and ran over to Jay and smirked "not in the house" Dad said and looked to the others, "we are going to stop trying to change the four of them" dad said and I smirked as Jay looked to him, "she dead" he asked and I nodded, "yeah I snapped her neck and Dr Arkham knows that we are hear" I explained and Selina looked to me, "what" she asked and I looked to her, "we can either run or stay" I said to her and she looked to Eddie, "I am not going to Arkham" Eddie said and I nodded, "alright then" I said and turned to Jay, "were running" I said and he nodded.

I turned to the others and dad sighed, "I only got you back" he said to me and I smiled, "I know and I would love to stay but I am not going back there I cannot lose this baby as well" I said to him and he sighed, "fine but please keep in contact with us" he asked and I nodded, "I will" I said and sighed, "give me 10" I said to Jay and he nodded, I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door to my brother and sisters room, "Harley" they said and I smiled, "come sit down" I said to them and they nodded, "we are leaving because we have been found here" I explained and de turned to me, "no" she said and I laughed, "don't worry I will ring" I said to her and she sighed, "I don't want you to leave" she said and I wrapped my arm around her and my brother and smiled, "I will not lose this baby because I have to go back to Arkham" I explained.

They nodded and I smiled, "don't worry I can't get any more insane than I already am" I said and they sighed, "it won't be forever" I said to them and they nodded, "fine" they said and I smiled, "I love you both" I said to them and walked out of the door, "don't fall down that rabbit hall" Sam said to me and I smirked, "I would never" I said and laughed as I walked down to Jay and noticed that dad walked over passing me something, I looked down and noticed that it was keys and money, I looked to him and he smiled, "the Camaro will fit all of you and the cash is for you to get started" he said to me and I smirked, "thank you dad, I have told them two upstairs I will be fine and keep in touch and I promise that I will write to you dad" I explained and he nodded, "alright then" he said to me and hugged me.

Jay walked over to me and smiled as he wrapped his arm around me and kissed my head, "come on Harley we have to go" he said and I nodded, "Bobby I promise that she will be fine" I said to him and he nodded, "I am holding you to this Harley and I expect to see you all before that baby is born. Selina I will look after Danny for you" Bobby said and I turned to Selina, "I thought that he was coming with us" I asked and Eddie smiled, "no Sel and I have decided that he is going to stay here with Bobby, we cannot raise a child on the road when he has been hurt already because of this" Eddie said and I sighed as I walked over to him and bent down, "be good for them okay and remember that you can always call" I said to him and he nodded, "thanks aunt Harley" he said to me and I smiled, "make sure that you wind your aunt and uncle up for me" I asked and he smirked, "I will" he said and I smiled, "come on puddin" I said and we walked out of the house and didn't look back as we knew that we wouldn't be able to leave.

We got into the car and Jay turned to me and smiled, "were going to be fine Pumpkin" Jay said to me and I turned to him and smiled, "I know that we are but I am worried that they aren't going to want us back and well we have done a lot to get where we are" I explained to him and he smiled, "Harley I promise that we will go back to them and when we do they will be happy to see us all" Jay said and Selina popped her head forward, "he is right plus you have us as well" she said and I smirked, "well I am sure that we are going to have some fun" I said and Selina smiled at me "of course we are" she said to me and I smiled as I thought back to the last couple of weeks.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been 8 weeks since we all had left our parent's home, I still wasn't showing with this pregnancy and the only good thing to come from this at the moment was my sickness as the past 6 weeks it had gotten worse as I wasn't able to keep anything down, and now it seemed to be gone and it made me one happy insane and crazy woman. I walked out of the bathroom we shared in the apartment with Selina and Eddie and looked to Jay, "well it is turning into a good morning for me puddin, my sickness is gone meaning that this little one is giving mummy a break for a change" I said to him. Jay looked up from the paper and smiled as he turned to me, "wow baby, that is great. I know that the little bugger has been giving you problems" he said as he got up and walked over to me kneeling down to his child which was inside me, "thank you for giving mummy a break little one, we don't like it when you make her sick" Jay said to our child making me laugh.

I smirked as Selina walked into the room with Eddie and watched as they made their way over to the two of us, Selina put her hand on my shoulder and smiled, "we need to speak about something please" she said to me and I sighed as I looked to her, "I am not having the same conversation which turns into an argument with you again Sel, we can't go back yet because it isn't safe" I said to her and she looked to me, "I only want to know if he is okay Harley, I need to know if he is okay" she said to me and I smiled as I put my arms around her, "if we call them and ask, the police will be able to find us which means we go back to Arkham. Do you want that?" I said to her and she sighed, "Okay I get that Harley, I just miss our family" she said to me and walked out of the room before I could say anything else.

I sighed as she walked out and I turned to Jay who was smirking at me, "now I feel like the jackass in this little family" I said to him and he sighed as he turned to me, "when we get this diamond, I am sure that she will feel better because once she has that in her hands she will start to feel better" Jay said to me and I smirked as I looked to him, "I still can't believe that I am not showing yet, I would have thought that being the size I am I would be showing this baby already" I said to him and he nodded, "I know right" Jay said to me and I looked to him, "ha-ha don't take the piss out of me Jack, I am a crazy and hormonal woman who can kill for fun" I said to him and he smirked as he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me, "well my beautiful wife would you like a diamond of your own" he asked me and I smiled at him, "I would love a diamond of my own puddin, something that I can keep" I said to him.

Jay had that mad look in his eyes that always made me laugh because when we got back to this life it was something that came back to the both of us, I ran over to him and laughed as he caught me ad spun me around, "we need to get ready for this heist as we have some diamonds to steal" he said to me and I grinned as he put me to my feet and he smirked, "I wonder how they are doing back home, I mean it has been 8 weeks without any chaos in their life's so I wonder if they are coping with that" Jay said to me and I smiled, "I am sure that they are having fun without us puddin, as that means that they can go out to dinner and do other things without us pulling them down" I said to him.

He smirked and I left the room and walked into the bathroom to get changed when I noticed that my reflection wasn't what I wanted it to be, I mean I knew that I was happy with Jay and the others but it didn't mean that I didn't miss then because sometimes I couldn't believe I had left my family because of some stupid doctor that told Arkham where we were. I heard my phone ringing and I noticed that Jay walked in and looked to me, I looked down to see that it was my phone was in his hand and it was my brother, I frowned as I looked to Jay as he knew that he wasn't supposed to ring because of the danger it would give us all, "he isn't supposed to be ringing" I said to Jay and he frowned, "answer it, someone might be in trouble pumpkin" he said to me and I nodded, I answered the phone and smirked "Sammy, what is it little brother" I said and he sighed, "Harley we are in trouble, Amanda has De and we cannot find her anywhere" he said to me and I felt as my world came crashing around me.

I dropped the phone and knew that Jay had the phone as he was speaking to my brother and I looked to him, "tell them that we will get her back" I said to him and pulled my hair up into bunches and grabbed the clothes that were on the floor and got changed into an old outfit which was the black skirt with the white ribbon and grabbed the shirt and corset that goes with it, I walked out of the bathroom and into the living room to see that Selina and Eddie were there wondering what I was yelling about, "that bitch has my sister and I am going to kill her with some help of course" I said and Selina turned to me and grinned, "it's about time we get her back for what she did to us and my little Danny" she said and I smirked, "JAY FANCY SOME PAYBACK TO THE BITCH THAT RUINED OUR LIFES" I shouted and he walked out to me and nodded, "always pumpkin" he said to me. I smiled as Jay looked to me , "told them to wait at the house and that we would bring De back to the house when we have her" Jay said to me and I nodded, "yeah that sounds like a good idea, I am going to kill that bitch for laying a hand on my sister" I snarled and turned to Selina, "as much as I would like to beat the crap out of her, I think that magic will be the best way to go" I said to her and Selina smirked, "this sounds like a lot of fun" she said to me and I turned to Eddie, "kill who you want, but that bitch is mine" I said to him and he smirked at me, "don't worry she will not live for this Harley" he said and I nodded as Eddie and Selina walked into their bedroom and Jay turned to me, I noticed that he was wearing his gold suit and I smirked, "you are mine for the night when we get home" I said to him and he smirked, "you like" he asked and I nodded, "oh yeah" I said to him.

Selina walked out first and she was wearing black jeans and a black top which she threw on her fitted jacket and her hair was all curly with some old fashioned goggles that were around her head and Eddie was dressed in black and green, I smirked as Jay passed me my bat and smiled, "let's go and have some fun" Jay said and we nodded as we all left the apartment to get my big sister, we walked over to the Camaro and Jay turned to the others and smirked, "we are going to go in the front that way we can make sure that they don't leave" Jay said and I smiled, "that is fine" I said to him and he smirked as he started the car and went to Black-gate.

Jay, Selina, Eddie and I all got out of the car and Jay wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we walked into black-gate, I smirked as the guards all looked to us and then one of them screamed at us making me giggle, "aww puddin he is scared of us" I said and smirked as Jay smiled, "can I have your bat pumpkin" he asked. I smiled and nodded, "of course puddin" I said and passed him the bat, we watched as he beat the guard to death with the bat and wiped off the blood and threw it back to me and I caught the bat that Jay threw.

I smirked as I turned to Selina and smiled, "Sel you and I will go this way and Jay you and Eddie can go that way" I said to them and Jay nodded, "be careful, if you find her she will try to kill you" Jay said and I smiled, "I will puddin" I said to him and turned to Selina who smirked at me. Selina and I walked down the hall where Selina looked to me, "this place gives me the creeps" Selina said to me and I nodded, "I know, at least you were put with other people, me I wasn't allowed, I was put on my own in the main area" I explained and she turned to me, "that's horrible" she said and I smirked, "well it was nice sometimes as I didn't have to speak to others, the only downfall was the guard he was a dick" I explained and she smirked, "Jay kill him" she asked and I laughed, "of course" I said to her and we opened the door to the main communal area seeing that it was locked and I wouldn't be able to open it normally, I formed a fireball in my hands and threw it at the door, smiling as it blasted the door opened to reveal the bitch we were looking for.

Amanda looked to the two of us and smirked, "Miss Quinn, Miss Kyle working together, this was something that I didn't think I would see" Amanda said to us. I turned to the idiot woman and placed the bat I had in my hands over my shoulders and smiled as I turned to the woman, "Amanda Waller as I live and breathe, here was me wishing that you were dead" I said to her and she smirked as she looked over to me, "I have your sister Harley, imagine me finding out that you have a family" she said to me and I laughed, "she told you that she was my sister. Wow I didn't think that people were as gullible as you" I said as I looked to her and smiled as I looked to De and smirked, "are you my sister" I asked and she looked to me, "no I'm not your sister" she said to Amanda and she turned to her, "so who are you" Amanda asked her "I was her friend before she went down the rabbit hole" she said and Amanda looked to me, "your lying" she said to me.

I smirked as watched as Selina waved her hand in front of her and watched as earth started to form around her and she was wondering how we were doing this, I grinned as I turned to Selina, "shame that she is an idiot" I said as she nodded at me, she turned to me while she was holding the woman in the dirt and laughed "can't believe that you changed into that" she said to me and I smirked, "Mister J and I like to play doctor and nurse, I mean it is fun and we do like to play games" I purred and she looked to me, "really doctor" she said and I nodded, "my puddin gets so sore" I said to her and Amanda looked to me, "you are not all there in the head are you" she said to me and I smirked, "you really shouldn't have said that" I said to her and snapped my hand out to her and watched as she caught fire and I smirked as I looked to Selina, "it smells like barbeque" I said to her and she nodded, "your right" she said to me and we stood there watching as she brunt to life.

I walked over to the cell that was there and opened it to see that De was tied up and I smiled as I walked over to her, "you okay" I asked and she shook her head, "no this place is horrible, how do you stay in here" she said and I smirked, "its home" I said and she looked to me, "thanks for coming for me, I know that you have been staying away" she said and I nodded, "that's fine" I said to her and untied her hands and smiled, "come on I said I would take you home" I said to her and she nodded as she got up and looked to me, "thanks Harley" she said to me and I nodded as Jay skidded into the hall and smirked at me, "Really" he asked and I smirked, "we can play doctor puddin" I said to him and he laughed, "I like that idea pumpkin" he said to me.

He walked over to me and wrapped his arm around me and smiled at De, "hey sister in law" he said and she smirked, "I see you two are more insane than you were when you left" she said and we smirked, "it's fun to be this way" we said to her and walked out of black-gate with her shaking her head at us, Jay wrapped his arm around my shoulder as he pulled me into his side and noticed that Eddie was doing the same to Selina, we got to the car and I pushed De in the back of it and smiled as I got in and turned to Jay, "don't kill us all please puddin" I said to him and he reached over kissing me. I smiled as he looked to me, "home then then drop De off" he asked and I nodded as I looked to him, "sounds fine to me, I think that we need to get some stuff anyway as Selina is wanting to see Danny" I said to him.

Jay nodded and Selina looked to me, "yes you can come, I did just say that you could see Danny" I said to her and she smiled, "thanks Harley" she said to me and I nodded, "how have you been" De asked and I turned around and smiled, "good, miss you and Sammy" I said to her and she smiled, "well we have missed you to, it has been really quiet without you all there" she said to me and I laughed, "told you that they would be bored without us" Jay said and I looked to him, "quiet you" I said and he smirked as he turned into the apartment and looked to Selina, "don't be long and Pumpkin not everything" he said to me and I nodded as I got out of the car with Selina and walked into the apartment and she turned to me, "thank you for killing the bitch, I know that I annoy you with not always killing people but thank you" she said to me and I looked to her, "why do you think that it annoys me" I asked and she looked to me, "because I won't do it for fun like you or Jay" she explained and I smiled as I looked to her, "just because jay and I can bond over killing doesn't mean that I don't think you are worthy for the name they give you" I explained to her and she smiled, "thanks" she said and I nodded as I walked into the room and quickly grabbed some clothes for Jay and I and walked out to see that Selina had got a bag and smiled, "I will enjoy seeing Danny for a few hours" she said and I smiled, "they have to understand that we cannot do this for them" I said and she smirked, "you worried that you and Jay are going to be under house arrest again aren't you" she asked and I nodded.

Selina laughed and looked to me, "don't worry so much about what they are going to do" she said to me as we walked out of the apartment and back to the car where I threw the bags in the back and got in smiling to Jay, "I put your white suit in for you as well" I explained and he nodded as he turned to me, "we still going to play doctor" he asked and I smiled, "of course" I said to him and smirked as De popped her head forward, "really" she asked and I smiled, "well I have needs and my husband loves to give me what I want" I explained to her and she rolled her eyes at me, "yuck" she said.

I smirked as Jay turned into the yard and she turned to me, "you have been this close to us all this time" she asked and I nodded as I looked to her, "you believed that we were far away and it worked De" I said to her and she looked to me, "dad will be happy to see you" she said and I smirked as Jay turned to me, "come on" he said to us and we got out of the car and noticed that dad came out with Jim and smiled at us, "thank you for coming back to us and for bring De home" he said to us and walked over to me and smiled, "I have missed you" he said and I smiled, "well I do grow on people" I explained and Jay snorted, "what is with the nurses outfit" dad asked and I smirked, "don't ask questions you don't want answers to" I said to him.

Dad nodded and Jay turned to me, "I will be inside pumpkin" he said to me and I nodded, I watched as he walked inside and I turned to De and smiled, "come on big sister, I need to make sure that she didn't hurt you" I said to her and she nodded as she linked her arm with mine and looked to me, "so what have you been up to since you left" she asked. I looked to her and smiled, "not a lot, been hiding out" I lied and she looked to me, I smiled as I ran into the house and noticed that Jay turned to me and smiled, "Harley" he said and I looked over and noticed that there was someone there that I didn't recognise, "who" I asked and Bobby smiled, "come and sit down and we will explain it to you" he said to me and I turned to Jay and noticed that he was quiet, "Puddin" I asked and he looked over to me and laughed, "it's my mother" he said to me and I turned to her, "so you are alive" I said to her.


	9. Chapter 9

I didn't give her time to answer me as I turned to Jay as he was so quiet and that was not a good mix for my puddin, I placed my hand on his shoulder as I smiled at him, "we can leave Jay, we have brought De back and we don't have to stay" I said giving him the question he would always give to me when I didn't want to deal with family. He smiled as he looked over to me and walked around the back of me so he could place his arms around my waist and put his hand on our unborn child, I watched as he turned and smirked at his mother, "I would like to introduce you to my wife Harley Quinn and our unborn child" Jay said and I smiled as I waved, "hi" I said to her and she walked over to me, I knew what she was doing as it was something that Jay and I did when new people turned up and wanted our crown for Gotham, I noticed that she was talking to me and I looked to her, "Sorry what I wasn't listening to you" I said to her and noticed that she growled at me, "I said that I can see you have twisted my son into a bad man, he would be better off without you" she said to me and I noticed that dad got up and I smiled as I looked to him, "sit down" I said and smirked as he looked to me and nodded.

Jay growled and I smirked as I turned my attention back to the woman, "sure I got your son to be this way, because this had nothing to do with the bitch that walked out because she didn't want to be around her family" I said to her and watched as she snarled at me, I laughed as I looked to her, "you think that I am scared of someone like you, have you seen who I am and who your son is. Were the ones you ought to be scared off" I said to her and turned to Jay not wanting to listen to the woman any longer and smirked, "Mister J, come play doctor with me" I said to him and dad smirked at me, "your room hasn't been touched since you had to leave" he said to us and I smiled as Jay grinned, "I like playing doctor pumpkin" he said to me and I squealed as he picked me up and walked up the stairs leaving his mother with the rest of them.

 **John's POV**

I watched as they went upstairs and I smiled as it was nice to have them back but the doctor and nurse things was throwing me off, I turned to Selina and smirked, "the nurses outfit" I asked and she laughed, "I really wouldn't ask, she found it in Black-gate and well you are aware that they aren't all there" she said to me and I smirked, "it is nice to have you all back" I said to them and walked over to my eldest and bent down, "you okay" I asked and she looked to me and shook her head, "it is horrible in their dad and I don't know how she does it" De said to me and I sighed as Sam wrapped his arm around her, "Because she has to" Selina said and we looked to her, "you spent a couple of hours there De, she has been there for weeks at a time De" Selina explained and I looked to her, "wait recently" I asked and Selina laughed, "no the last time she was there was a couple of months ago, I believe Jay broke her out of there as he didn't want to see her in there" Selina said to me and I nodded, "fair enough" I said and turned back to De, "I am sure that she will speak to you about this soon De, I know that if you ask she will" I said to her and she nodded, "I know but she needs this time with Jay since it turned up and well I don't think she will because she sees it as home" she said to me.

I laughed as I turned to the woman in question, "so why did you come back to Jim, I mean you hurt him and Jack all because you couldn't get what you wanted" I said to her and she looked to me, "because I miss my husband and Son, Paul needs his father and his little brother. Plus the sooner I can get jack away from that thing you call a daughter the better" she said to me, I looked to her and growled, "my daughter didn't do that to him and they are this way because of something that happened to them, I am not explaining that to you because well you never have been a mother to him" I snarled and walked over to her, "you don't get to be a mother to Jack because you were the one that left him without a mother" I snarled to her. She looked to me and smiled, "I know that I did wrong but I only want to make amends with my husband and son" she said to me.

I laughed as I looked to her, "I don't buy that, you never cared for them before this and I am certain that you are after something" I said to her and she looked to me, "I don't have to explain myself to you of all people" she said to me, I turned around and looked over to Jim and sighed, "she is your ex-wife, it is up to you in the end" I said to him and he smirked, "yeah sure" he said to me, we all watched as he walked outside and lit a cigarette, "see where Jack got the habbit from" I said to Sam and Sam laughed, "that is calling the pot black, Harley got it from you" Sam said to me and I smiled, "yeah well I was able to quit" I said to him.

Sam smirked and looked down to De and smiled, "come on we are going to go upstairs, I believe that they have stopped having sex" Sam said and I looked up and smirked, "I don't think so, I think that they are just about half way" I said and Sam turned to me, "they go for hours and the last time was before they left and they went most of the night, Bobby and the rest of us didn't get much sleep" I said to him and he smirked, "well we have always been heavy sleepers" Sam said and carried De up the stairs.

I turned to Bobby and noticed that he put the phone down and smiled at me, "so that was Jefferson, he was able to get them stopped elsewhere so they are okay here for a while, he will call if anything else comes up" Bobby said and I nodded, "well I have an idea which I need to speak to them about first, but thinking that she can have that baby here" I said and bobby turned to me, "this place isn't clean enough" Bobby said and I smiled, "but downstairs with the cells is because Selina is a neat freak" I explained and Selina looked to me, "I can get that place ready as we still have 5 to 6 months" she explained and bobby smiled, "alright but you are going to have to speak to them about it first" Bobby explained to me and I nodded, "I know" I said to them and noticed that Harley walked back in and she was changed into a pair of leggings and her daddy's little monster top which always made me smile, "where is Jay" I asked and she looked to me, "sleeping" she said to me.

I nodded and looked to her, "he okay" I asked and she sighed as she looked to his mother, "not really he acts like it doesn't bother him like we did when we first came back but I know that he is hurting" she said to me and I smiled, "well Jim is outside not wanting to deal with this and as for her well she is annoying me" I explained. She turned to me and smirked, "you can always kill the bitch" she said to me and I rolled my eyes, "come on, we are going to make dinner and you can help" I said to her and she laughed, "I will burn the kitchen down dad" she said to me and I smiled, "not with me helping you won't" I said and she nodded, "alright" she said and we walked into the kitchen getting a start on dinner.

 **Harley's POV**

I walked into the kitchen with dad and looked to him as I jumped onto the counter, "so when did she turn up" I asked, dad looked over to me and sighed, "about a week ago, Jim doesn't know what to do" dad explained and I sighed, "give me 5" I said to him and jumped down as I walked out of the kitchen and outside to see that Jim was nearly through a pack of cigarettes and I smiled "Jay does that when he doesn't want to speak to me" I explained and Jim sighed as he looked to me, "I don't know what to do" he admitted and I looked to him, "do you love her" I asked and he laughed, "no, I haven't since she left with my eldest, which she won't tell me where he is" Jim said and I smiled, "do you want her here" I asked and he shook his head, "no I don't, she is going to upset one of you and then I am going to get annoyed or pissed with her over that" he explained and I smirked, "aww Jim it sounds as you care for me" I said to him and he smiled, "now why would it sound like that" he said and I laughed, "then tell her to leave Jim, look my temper and bad mood comes from my dad which means it wasn't the accident to give me that, Jay is like you and I know that you have a temper, use it Jim" I explained to him.

Jim looked to me and smiled, "thank you for staying with him, I know that we haven't seen eye to eye on a lot of things but this I think that you are the best person for him" Jim said and I smirked, "thanks" I said to him and walked back inside, I turned to him and smiled, "I would be more than happy to kill the bitch for you because well I find the fun in it but she is your dark demons and you need to do it" I explained to him. Jim nodded and I noticed that Jay walked down in his white and gold suit making me look to him, "really" I asked and he smirked as he looked me up and down, "well it is only fair because I love that" he said and I smirked as I turned to him, "dad asked for my help in the kitchen, but as I cannot cook do you want to help and I will make sure that your mother is kept alive" I said to him and he turned to her and she smiled at him, "Jacky" she said and Jay snarled, "wrong move" he snarled and looked to me, "want to have some fun, I am sure that we can make the woman scream" Jay said and Jim laughed as he walked in, "your mother is my problem, go and help your father in law while I deal with the trash in the house" he said and I smirked, "there is that nasty temper my husband gets" I said to him and noticed that she was chanting, "PUD" I shouted and he turned to me as Selina, Eddie, Sam and De all ran in to the room in time to see that she threw some spell at us.


	10. Chapter 10

I opened my eyes and noticed that we wasn't in the same place as we were a moment ago, I turned to Sammy and frowned, "does this place look familiar to you" I asked him, Sammy looked around and laughed, "wasn't this the motel we were in when dad came back all of a sudden" Sam asked and I laughed, "that's right, I only just got in the door as dad came back, made it out as I was at the library" I said to him and Sam snorted, "with Jay were you" he asked and I smiled, "of course, Jay and I spent all our childhood together" I explained to him.

Sam laughed and we noticed that the door opened and there were guns pointed at us, I smirked as I raised my hands and Sam pushed them done and shook his head, "we need their help and they won't help if you go all witchy on them" he whispered to me and I sighed as I put my hands down and noticed that Jay, Selina and De all did the same as well. "who the hell are you and why are you in my kids motel room" Dad asked and I looked to see that we were in fact there with them and I laughed, "I was really a cute kid" I said and De turned to me and smirked, "always on that high horse aren't you harls" De said and I looked to her, "of course" I said to her. She laughed and I noticed that dad looked worried and turned to me, "most people are scared when there is a gun pointed at them" he said and I laughed, "Were not most people" I said to him.

He looked too all of us and frowned when he reached Sammy and smiled, "Dean" he asked and I laughed, "Always the one that they go to isn't it little brother" I said to him and he laughed, "Sam" he said and dad looked shocked, "wow which makes the dirty blonde girl Ally" he asked and I snorted, "she wishes she was as cool as me" I said and he looked confused, "but your blonde" he said and I smirked, "yeah I am, I don't tan either. Anything else you want to know about me, dress size, pant size hell what I'm like in bed" I asked and Sam turned to me, "manners" he said and I looked to him, "don't have any" I said and he laughed, "the girl on my right is De" Sam said and dad looked confused, "but you're a boy" he said looking to Dean and our de smiled, "well spell went wrong and turned me into a girl" she said and I laughed as she was covering for me. Dad nodded and looked to me, "Ally" he said and I laughed, "yeah dad" I said to him and he smiled, "what happened to you" he asked and I looked down, "what do you mean" I asked and looked to the others, "what's wrong with me" I asked and Sam rolled his eyes, "he means the whiteness and tattoo's, this is all new to him again remember" Sam said and I laughed, "right yeah well that is a really long story that I am not getting into" I said to him and he nodded, "the others" he asked and I looked to Jay and smirked, "Jack" he said and dad looked to him, "wow, you and my daughter look like you are a couple" he said and Jay smirked, "wouldn't know what you're on about, haven't seen Ally in years" he said and I laughed as he was technically telling the truth. Selina looked over and smirked, "Sarah" she said and I smiled, "nice to see you again" I said to him and noticed that younger me looked broken but was trying not to show it.

Jay looked to me and smiled, "I'll be outside, I need a cigarette" he said and I smirked, "sure" I said to him and noticed that Sam was trying not to hold on to De as well and I walked over to him and smiled, "were going to do this together" I said to him and he nodded as he kissed my head, "together" he said and I smirked as Dad looked over, "it is nice to see that you two are still as close as these two" he said to me and I smiled, "yeah Sammy and I are just joined at the hip" I said to him and walked over to Selina and smiled, "you okay" I asked and she sighed, "I only just got back to him and then the bitch does this" she said and I smirked, "don't worry about that, she has what's coming to her" I said and Selina looked to me, "this is going to be fun" she said to me and I nodded.

i did notice that dad was always looking at me and the others trying to figure out if we had changed that much, I walked over to him and sat on his left side and smiled, "I really don't like people staring at me because well long story short I am not stable, please stop" I asked and he smiled, "what happened" he asked and I sighed, "you find out in a couple of years, please leave it alone" I asked and he nodded, "fine" he said and I sighed, "got in an accident when I was younger and well this was the outcome of it" I explained and he looked to me, "my fault" he asked and i shook my head, "no" I said to him. Dad nodded and smiled, "well do you have a husband" he asked and I looked to him, "look I know you want to know all about my life because well I would to but don't you want to wait like a normal person" I asked and Sam snorted at me, "you're not normal, where do you think you go that from sis" he said to me and I smirked, "so you admitting that you aren't all normal either" I asked and he grumbled about bitch sisters.

I smirked and turned my attention back to dad and he was looking at the younger version of me, "do you grow out of lying to me" he asked and I looked to him, "yeah I do, you smother me at the moment dad" I said to him and he looked to her, "I have to because I can't lose you to this job Ally, the creatures don't care that you are my daughter" he said and I laughed, "don't worry I can protect myself" I said and Selina laughed, "yeah you scare most people" she said to me and I turned to her, "bite me kitty cat" I said to her and she stuck her tongue out at me. I laughed and dad smiled, "it is nice to know that the two of you get along, at the moment you hate each other" dad said and Sel smirked, "well we grew up" she said and I smirked, "some of us grew up" I said to her and we turned to look at Jay, "hey I am not the only big kid around here" he said looking at me and I grinned, "well it isn't my fault that we got lost in the funfair" I said crossing my arms and dad smirked, "right we need different names because well I am getting confused with two lots here" dad said. I nodded and looked around, "well that's easy, Jay, Selina, Sammy, De and well I now get called Harley" I explained and dad looked to me, "why harley" he asked and I smiled, "because I wanted to change my name, you let me" I lied and he nodded, "alright then, the youngers one are Ally, Sam, Dean and when Jim and Bobby get here we can stick with Sarah and Jack" Dad said and we nodded. Ally looked over to Selina and frowned, "Why Selina" she asked and Sel smiled, "because that is what I get called now, I haven't gone by Sarah in years" she explained and Ally nodded, "alright then" she said and I yawned, "why don't you get some sleep, I will wake you when the others are here" Dad said and I shook my head, "nah or I won't sleep tonight" I explained to him and he nodded, "alright" he said and Jay walked over throwing himself on the sofa and looked to me, "anything fun to do around here" he asked me and I smirked, "Well I am sure that Ally might have some ideas" I said to her and she laughed, "sorry going out with some friends" she said and I smirked as I knew what she was really doing. "So when are the others coming" I asked.

Dad looked over to me and smiled, "about 2 hours" he said and I smiled, "well we are going to get some food as we are hungry and we will be back in a couple of hours" I explained. Dad looked ready to say no and I smiled, "I am an the adult not the child" I said to him and he sighed, "fine" he said and Jay turned to me and smirked, "come on" he said and we walked out of the motel room where I came face to face with someone that I didn't think I would see again, "Jody Mills" I said and she looked to me, "who are you" she asked and I smirked, "the person who is about to make money" I said and smirked as I pulled out my phone which she was looking at strange and smiled, "Smile for me please" I said to her and grabbed the picture. We walked away from there and turned to Jay, "there" I said and he smirked, "my baby is a genius" he said and wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we walked out of the motel car-park.

We walked into the fair and I turned to De and Sammy, "well I thought that as we are hear and no one knows us we could have some fun" I said to them and Selina laughed, "please can we make them chase us" Selina asked and I turned to De, "have you told him" I asked her, she nodded and I turned to Sammy, "want to see what it was that I did when Jay and I were out" I asked. He nodded and I smiled, "tell dad I showed you and I will say that you did it all" I said to him and he smiled, "come on we have a chance to see what life was like as a child from the outside, let's have some fun" Sam said and I smirked as we walked into the fair and I pointed to a funhouse that wasn't used, "we can use that for our fun" I said and De turned to me, "the witches that we were following when you were younger was you and Jay" she said and I smirked, "yeah, it was close that one" I said to her and she laughed, "I thought that we were being played that day" she said and I smiled, "want to see what magic can do" I asked.

She nodded and I noticed that Sammy was interested as well, I laughed as I walked over to Jay and smiled, "puddin I want our own room tonight" I said to him and he smiled, "to play doctor" he asked and I smiled, "if you want" I said to him and he grinned, "hell yeah" he said and Sam groaned, "we are getting a room somewhere I cannot hear them going all night" Sam said and I smirked as I turned to him, "jealous that you cannot go that long" I asked and De looked to me, "he is good thank you very much, I don't like the rough sex" she said and I laughed as I looked to her, "sure you don't" I said to her. Selina snorted and turned to me, "leave her alone Harley, were not all good at sex like you and Jay" Selina said to me and I laughed, "fine" I said holding my hands up and walked over to the side and smirked as I looked down to all the people, "Remember when you used to pretend to squish people" I asked and Jay laughed, "that used to be fun" he said to me and wrapped an arm around me, "ready" he asked and I nodded. I watched as he raised his hands and made the weather change so it began rain and I smiled as De walked over to me, "make it windy" I said to her and she smiled as she raised her hands and made the rain go everywhere making me smile, "you might have some bad in you after all De" I said to her and noticed that she was smiling away having some fun, "make sure she doesn't hurt anyone, she isn't us puddin" I explained and he nodded.

I walked over to Sam and sighed, "I haven't seen her happy like this in a while" I explained and he looked to me, "she missed you" he said to me and I looked to him, "what am I not good enough to miss for you little brother" I asked and he laughed, "of course I missed you sis, I was lost without my sister" he said and I smiled, "well we missed you to little brother" I said placing my hand on my stomach, "we all did" I said and he smiled, "how is my little niece or nephew" he asked me and I looked to him, "better, was giving me really bad morning sickness for a few weeks but it has seemed to pass" I explained to him and he nodded, "that's good" he said to me. Selina walked over to me and sighed, "they are all here" she said to me and I walked over and noticed that dad and that lot were here" I smirked as it was dad, bobby and Jim who had all the kids with them and Ally and Jack looked worried, "Jay make it pour" I said to him and he nodded as he turned to De, "I have this" Jay said and she nodded, I watched as he raised his hand and slammed them down making the rain come down faster, "they are still coming and I don't have enough magic to get us out of here" he said to me and I nodded, "Sel, De I need you to hold on to Sam and each other" I said and Jay looked to me, "not a good idea" he said and I smiled, "together" I said to him and noticed that they looked to us, "we are going to get caught if we fight over this" I said to him and he nodded, "hold my hand baby and focus with me" he said and I did as he asked.

I opened my eyes and noticed that we got back to the motel that we were in and Jay caught me, "I have you" he said and I looked to him, "that takes a lot out of you" I said and he smiled, "come on you need to sleep" he said to me and I looked to him, "stay" I asked and he smiled, "of course pumpkin" he said to me and smiled as he turned to the others, "she needed someone to sleep on because at this age, your father was scary when we were younger" he explained and I laughed, "I'll remember to tell him that" I said and he smiled, "sleep pumpkin" he said to me and I cuddled down and closed my eyes falling to sleep.

 **Jay's POV**

I looked down and smiled as my wife was now fast asleep and I couldn't help the smile on my face as she was cuddled into me, I looked up as I could hear someone pacing and I noticed that it was Sam who was pacing and I sighed as I turned to him, "Sam what are you pacing for, that is normally me" I said to him and he looked to me, "I don't know how much longer we can hide this Jay, dad is going to find out that you are married and he isn't the man he is now in our time. It took you two leaving to make him see he was a dick and well she doesn't hide her feelings well" Sam said to me.

I sighed as I looked down to my wife and laughed as Sam was right, Harley was known for her temper for a reason and being nice wasn't in her temper. "I know that she is hard to deal with and I can deal with if the need arises" I said to him and he smirked, "you and Selina will egg her on, your just as bad as her Jay" Sam said and I smirked, "well we are the king and queen of Gotham for a reason" I said to him and he went to answer back but the door opened and John walked in with the others and John turned to me and laughed, "you told me that you wasn't a couple" John said to me and I looked down and smirked knowing that I could make him mumble and leave in 5 minutes, "she was tired John and needed some sleep, I am sure that you are aware she doesn't sleep alone because of the nightmares and normally curls up with someone" I said to him and he turned to Ally and she smirked, "you are never home to find out" she said and I looked to him, "Sammy was busy trying to find us a way home and couldn't so she curled up around me" I said to him and sighed, "I can wake her to ask her to get off if this is bothering you so much" I said to him and smirked as he smiled at me, "no need, I don't know about now but Ally can have a temper" he said and I smirked thinking about my Harleys temper and laughed as I thought about it.

I noticed that my father was looking at me as he was trying to figure out what happened to me, "what in the hell happened to you and Ally, you are so white and covered head to toe in tattoos" he said to me and I laughed, "don't know what you're going on about there is nothing wrong with me and well my wife thinks that I am hot looking like this" I said and Sam looked to me, "are you finished" he asked me and I smirked, "bite me Sammy" I said to him and he smirked, "not in a million years Jay" he said to me. I noticed that my father was looking at me and smiled, "I have a daughter in law" he asked me and I smiled as I tried not to look down to Harley giving it away, "yeah I do, she is the most beautiful person in the world and currently 4 months pregnant with my child" I said to him.

I looked down as Harley sighed and cuddled closer to me and I ran my hand through her hair as my father turned to the younger me, "no children yet please, I don't think that I would be able to handle becoming a grandfather at a young age" he said to him and I laughed as I turned to him, "he won't not yet" I said to him and he nodded as I noticed that Jack was looking to Harley and I with a smirk on his face. I noticed that John turned to me and smirked as he thought that he would be able to get some more information out of me, "so what's your wife's name" he asked me and I laughed, "nice try, you are going to wait to meet her because I know that you come to love her" I said to him and he smirked, "just admit you are married to my daughter will you please Jack" John said to me and I looked to him and smirked, "when did you figure out that it was Harley I am married to" I asked.

John looked to her and smirked, "she doesn't cuddle into anyone like that and well Ally here doesn't like it when people touch her or come near here apart from Jack which she thinks that I haven't noticed, I might not know Harley but I have a feeling that she doesn't like people touching her still apart from you" he explained to me making me smirk at him, "yeah she is my wife has been for 8 years now" I said to him and noticed that John smiled for the first time, "that's why she wanted the ice cream, she is pregnant and has pregnancy cravings" John asked me and I smiled as I looked down to her, "the sickness has only just gone so hopefully she will be a happier person" I said to him and he sighed as he looked to us, "I didn't want her with a hunter Jack" he said and I laughed but he backed off from me and I growled at him, "were are aware of what you didn't want for her John" I snarled at him and I noticed that Sam walked over to me and smiled, "find us a way home please because I don't want to be here anymore and when you get a room, nowhere near De and I because I am not listening to the two of you fucking each other all night" he said to me, I turned to him and smirked, "jealous that you cannot go that long with De, issues getting it back" was all I said to him.

John looked confused and Sam smirked as he looked to me, "I am not talking about my sex life with you Jay, you are Harley aren't all there in the head for me to have a proper conversation" Sam said to me and turned to his father and smiled at him, "De is my girlfriend" Sam said and looked to him and smirked, I could tell he was trying to find his inner Harley which made me smile as not a lot of people wanting to be like my wife, "you want to fight me on this because you have issues about it fine, but I will tell you now John, you won't win because she is mine and no one else's" Sam said and De smiled as she walked over to Sam and wrapped her arms around his waist, "see he is all the man I need" she said making me laugh.

I heard a cough and looked down to see that Harley was awake and looked to me, "I'm going to be sick" she said and bolted from my arms, I got up and walked over to the bathroom and ran my hand threw her hair, "this was supposed to end puddin" she said to me and I sighed, "come on" I said and helped her up, I noticed that John looked over and smiled, "your mother had bad sickness with Dean which didn't let up, have you made a doctor's appointment" John asked and Harley laughed, "yeah because I can go to a doctor's surgery" Harley said and Sam snorted, "I will be there to see that" Sam said.

I smirked and john looked over and frowned, "why can't you go to a doctors surgery" he asked and I noticed that my father looked to me as well when John asked this, I could see that they were wondering what was going on with us, I noticed that De smirked as she turned to us, "yeah guys please do tell us why you can't go anywhere in public" she said. When she said that Harley and I noticed that dad and John looked really worried about us, Harley and I looked to De and growled which made her laugh, "I am not all that scared of the both of you together" she said to us, Harley looked to her and stood up making De stand back and squeak at her, "sure you not scared, I mean people naturally stand back when someone walks towards them" Harley said to her and John looked to us, "I asked you a question and I want an answer to it" he said not realising that he was walking a line he shouldn't be, I watched as Harley turned to him and snarled, I knew that he would end up dead and this would not be a good thing.

I grabbed Harley around her waist and smiled as I pulled her over to me, "don't do it Harley, he comes around remember" I said to her and she turned to John and smiled as she didn't make any move to leave my arms, I tighten my hold on her and smiled as I turned to John, "don't worry about it John, you don't need to know and before you start you already know in our time" I said to him and noticed that Ally and Jack looked interested in what was happening but knew not to mention anything in front of the others.


	11. Chapter 11

Dad nodded and looked down to the younger me and sighed, "you still going out" he asked and she smiled, "as much as it is nice to see that you are happy for them, I said that I would meet my friends" she said and smiled as she looked to him, "you don't mind do you" she asked and I had to admit that I was impressed, I knew that I could get anything I wanted but to see it done in person was funny. Dad nodded and smiled, "sure just make sure that you aren't alone and be back by 8" he asked. Ally nodded and waved as she walked out of the motel room and I knew to keep an eye on Jack, I wanted to know if there was anything that he would give away that he was coming to see me, "so when did you two start dating, because I know for sure that you aren't at the moment" he said.

I looked over to him and smiled, "don't really remember side effect of the accident we had" I lied to him and he sighed, "oh" he said to me and I smiled as I looked to the others, "so any idea's how to get us home because I know for sure that you are going to be worrying over us" I explained and dad looked confused, "you don't really trust Sel, Jay and I that much in our time due to certain things that have happened" I explained to him and watched as he now did look confused about what i was talking about. I smirked as it was my brother Sammy that walked over to me and smiled, "Harley you know that isn't true" Sammy said to me and I looked to him making sure that he was understanding me, "Sammy I don't care, I know that dad is scared of me and to be honest it doesn't bother me" I explained to him and he looked to me, "dad isn't scared of you anymore, Harley he is trying to help you and he wouldn't be doing that if he didn't care" he explained.

I smirked and I laughed, "I didn't say he didn't care about us because we know that he does, we are just saying that he doesn't trust us" I explained and dad coughed, "can I say something" he asked and I laughed, "no" I said to him and turned back to my brother, "just come to terms with it" I said to him and he growled as he looked to me, "no you need to make sure that you understand me and this is for you two as well" Sammy snarled looking to Jay and Selina, "our family love, care and trust you" he started. I went to speak and he looked to me, "dad is worried that you are going to leave and not come back, he is worried that he is going to lose you all completely" he explained to me and I looked to him, "he isn't going to lose us" i said to him and he didn't look convinced, i sighed as i looked to him, " we are going through with a doctor for you aren't we, i wouldn't speak to a doctor if i didn't want to stay" I said and he looked to me, "you're staying" he asked.

I smiled and nodded, "yes we are staying Sammy, Selina, Jay and I are staying with our family" I said to him and he smiled, "thanks, it was something that I needed to hear" he said to me. I smiled and dad looked confused, "I don't trust you" he said and I laughed, "no, apart from Bobby and the others there aren't many people that you trust" I explained to him and he sighed, "I did something to you didn't I in the future" he asked me and I laughed as i looked to him, "no, nothing that you didn't need to do" I said to him and knew that it was not the best idea to lie but I needed to make sure that he didn't change my future. He nodded and looked to me, "so Bobby is coming with Pizza" he said to me and I smiled, "thanks" I said to him.

Selina walked over to me and bent down so she was next to me and smiled, "can you get us home" she asked and I looked to her, "no i cant not yet" I said to her and she sighed, "so what do we need to get us home" she asked and I looked to her, "a witch put us here and I need to find a witch to send us back which can access the dark side of the magic" I explained to her.

Sam looked to me and I noticed that dad was looking at me as well wondering what i was going on about and i smirked, "well as a witch was the one to throw the spell at us we need to make sure that it is a witch that sends us back and one that is able to access the dark side of the magic as that is what it was that sent us here" I explained to him and he nodded reading what I was telling him.

I noticed that Jack got up and smiled as he looked to his father from his phone as i knew that it was me he was texting and smiled, "I'm going out and will be back later, nice to meet you" he said to us and left the room making me laugh as he walked out. Jim turned to me wondering what it was I was laughing at and I smirked as Jay looked to me, "just something I remembered earlier making me laugh" I said and Jay snorted.

There was a knock at the door and Bobby walked in with Sarah which i noticed she looked to the five of us, she snorted when she looked to us and smirked as she turned to me, "your me" she said to me and I laughed as i smirked, "you wish i was you" I said to her and looked over to Selina and smiled as she walked over to me and wrapped her arm around me, "I'm you" she said and I looked to her, "really that is what you go with" I said to her and she looked to me smirking, "bite me Harley" she said to me and I laughed as I looked to her, "I think I will leave that for Eddie" I said.

I noticed that Sarah was looking at me and i smiled as she looked really confused, "wait we get along" she asked us and I looked to her, "yeah, some of us grew up in the end" I said and Selina looked to me, "didn't we come to terms that you and Jay haven't grown up from being kids" Selina said to me and I laughed, "alright then" i said to her and noticed that she was still staring at me with the added Bobby who was confused, " so can you stop looking at me like that because I will not be able to stop my husband from killing you and well when he is a bad mood he cannot be reasoned with" I said to her and she turned to Jay and he grinned at her, "what she said" Jay said.

Dad looked disturbed and I laughed as I walked over to Bobby and took the pizza from him and smiled, "thanks" I said to him and walked over to Jay and sat down next to him passing some of the pizza, "thanks Pumpkin" he said to me and Jim looked over, "pumpkin" he asked and Jay smirked, "well she is mine and no one is to touch her" he said like it was normal and dad laughed at him, "sure because we don't cuddle her or touch her" dad said and Jay smirked as he looked to them, "try it" he said and I smirked as Dad looked to me, "why do I all of a sudden feel scared of him" he asked me and I laughed as I looked to him, "easy no one touches them apart from each other" Selina explained.

Dad laughed and I smirked, "really want to test it" I asked and De sighed, "alright enough" she said and looked to me, "don't be a bitch Harley" she said to me and turned to our father, "and don't wind them up because I will tell you now that you will not win" she said to him and he nodded. I knew that he didn't like this and I sighed as I looked to Jay, "we need to get home" I said to him and he nodded, "I know but I don't know the spell that was used and we need to find out where she is hiding, we might have to go on our own" he said and looked to De, Sammy and Selina, "this will be quicker on our own" he said to them and they nodded, "yeah it will be" we said and dad laughed, "you're not going out there on your own, I need you by me so I know that you are safe" he said and I looked to him, "we are not children" I snarled and Sammy rolled his eyes at me, "this is the same fight that you always have" he said to me and I looked to him, "well he needs to realise that I am not a child" I snarled.

Jay put his hand on my shoulder and looked to me, "calm down" he said to me and I looked to him, "can you get us home John" I snarled and he took a step back from me, "Harley" he started and I looked to him, "I want to go home John because there is a little bitch back home that I am going to have some fun with" I snarled and he looked to me, "what is that supposed to mean" he said to me, "that I am going to kill the cow for putting us here" I snarled.

Jay smirked and looked to him, "my baby is getting restless" he said and I smirked as I turned to him, "I am sorry but she is going to be killed one way or another" I said to him and he shrugged, "you know I don't care" he said to me and I smiled as I turned back to my father, "the minute you become useless to me we are leaving" I said to him and walked over to the bed and laid down on it closing my eyes.

 **Jay's POV**

I looked over to my wife and smiled as she was falling to sleep and I knew that I had eyes on me so I looked over to see that it was my father in law and smirked, thinking back to the man he was now I knew why Harley didn't like this version of her father because even know we could see that he didn't like the two of us being together, I looked over to Sam and noticed that he was worried over his sister and I smiled, "she is fine, the baby is making her tried is all" I explained and he turned to me and smiled, "just as long as she is fine" he said to me and I nodded, "promise" I said to him and he nodded, "alright then, any ideas on the spell used to send us here" he asked and I sighed, "I have been thinking about that and well I think that it wasn't a time travel spell to start with" I explained.

I knew that I was being watched but I didn't like them and didn't want to speak to them, I turned my attention to Selina, "remember when she called out for me and we all came running" I explained and they nodded, "she changed the words" I explained. De looked over to me and laughed, "she changed them once you got there, she wasn't trying to send my sister anywhere she was trying to kill my sister" De said and I growled, "she is going to be dead when we get back" I snarled and she looked to me, "no one touches or hurts my Harley, you have seen what happens when people play with us" I explained and she nodded, "yep" she said.

I heard a growl and snapped my head over to my wife and noticed that she was tossing and turning, "not now" I said and got up walking over to her and smiling as she was muttering something, "is that Latin" John asked and I turned to the others, "keep him away from her" I said and Sam looked to me, "what is happening" he asked and I looked to him, "she is losing the battle for control" I said to him and he looked worried, I pulled my wife into my arms and ran my hand through her hair, "Harley come on listen to me and come to my voice" I said to her and I knew that I was in a losing battle as she screamed out and the curtains caught fire, I snapped my hand out putting the fire out and looked down to see she was stuck in this dream, "I can't wake her" I said and Sammy walked over to me and smiled, "move" he said and I looked to him, "do you trust me Jay" he asked and I nodded, "you know that we do" I said.

He nodded and walked over to Harley and sat down taking her hand and I watched as the fire died out and she snapped her eyes open looking around the room, I ran over to her and smiled as Sam went to move, "stay, you are keeping her in control" I explained and looked to my wife, "can you tell me" I asked and she shook her head, I nodded and pulled her to me while rubbing her back, "thank you" I said looking to Sam and he nodded, "I was the only one who was able to do it as a child and well I was hoping that it might still work" he said to me and I smiled, "well I am happy that you are" I said to him.

John, Bobby and Jim were all looking at me and John walked over, "I didn't know that her nightmares were that bad" he said to me and I looked to him, "because you are never around John, you don't know my wife or what she has been through" I snarled and Sam put his hand on my shoulder, "keep control, we don't want this place going up" he said to me and I nodded, "Harley and I aren't your problem at the moment, I prefer my father in law at home because he doesn't push and knows when to back the fuck off" I snarled at him. John was pulled back by De and she smiled, "trust me dad" she said and he looked to her, "we didn't find a way to turn you back" he asked her. I noticed that she wanted to scream at him but kept her cool and she laughed, "It couldn't be done, the spell used was a unbreakable one" she said to him. I smirked as Harley was looking at me with fear in her eyes. "don't let them take our baby" she said and I looked to her, "they have to get through me and the others first before they would even touch you" i said to my wife and smiled, "and I know that it won't be happening ever again to us" I said to her.

Harley nodded as she closed her eyes and fell back to sleep with her brothers hand in hers keeping her from losing control of her magic, Sam looked at me and sighed, "she is tightening her hold on me" Sam said to me and I laughed, "she won't be letting go anytime soon" I explained.

Sam nodded and made himself comfy next to me and I noticed that his younger self was looking at us, "I thought that no one touches her" he said to me and I smirked, "well the fact that you are twins and well I don't want that taken away from her. She has lost a lot in the years and i will not keep her away from her brother" I explained and he smiled, "wow" he said. I watched as he looked to De, "so were an item in the future" he asked and De looked to him, "yep" she said and looked over to me and smiled, "do you need anything from me" she asked and I smiled, "no but you aren't skipping on lessons as you need to be able to protect yourself" i said to her and Dean looked to me, "i can fight" he said to me and i snorted, "you can keep yourself alive which is the difference between you and my wife" i snapped and turned to Selina and smiled, "Sel you don't mind do you" I asked and Selina smiled, "of course not, De come on we will do this out the back were we won't break things" Selina said to her and I watched as they left.

John looked over and sighed, "you hate me" he asked and I laughed, "we hate the three of you at this moment and there is nothing that you can do to make it better for the moment" I said and looked down to see that my wife was now fast asleep making me smile, "come on baby" I said and laid her down next to me. i smiled as she let go of her brothers hand and turned into me and sighed as she cuddled down into me, "thank you" I said to him and he walked out to find his girl which i noticed that John was looking at him as he left, "i am sure that your learn to get over it, they are the normal children for you" i said and he looked confused. I grabbed a book from the nightstand and noticed that it was one of Sammy's and smiled, "you don't mind do you" I asked him and he smiled, "of course not" he said to me and i smiled as i opened the book and began to read it as my wife slept.

-x-

 **Harley's POV**

I woke the next morning and noticed that I was cuddled up to Jay and smiled as he was asleep with the book on his chest, i grabbed the book and looked to see that it was one of my brothers and smiled as i placed it on the nightstand and pulled the cover over my husband so he wouldn't get cold without me, I walked over to the kitchen area and noticed that dad was there and he looked like he hadn't slept the night which i couldn't help but laugh about. I looked to him and smiled, "not able to sleep" I asked and he jumped when he saw me, "sorry I didn't see you there" he said to me and I nodded, "I am aware of that, i think that Dean could have dropped pans and you wouldn't have heard it" I said to him and sat down with the coffee in my hands, "like I said, not able to sleep" I asked.

John looked to me and sighed, "not since I found out that my little girl hates me for some reason that i am not aware of" he said to me and I smirked, "Jay told you then" I asked and he sighed, "not everything but he let slip that you don't like the three of us, his words were you hated us at this moment in time" he said to me and I smirked as he sighed, "what did I do to you" he asked and I laughed, "I am not going into that with you because i don't want to" I said to him and he sighed, "so how are you supposed to forgive me" he said and I looked to him, "I do but in my own time John, what you do to me is something you're going to have to live with John and there is nothing that you can do to make it better" I explained to him and he nodded, "fine" he said and I smirked as I drank down the coffee.

I looked to him and noticed that i hadn't come home last night and i laughed, "so I see I didn't come home last night" I said to him and he looked to me, "like I said you lie to me a lot at the moment" he said and I smirked, "well I am sure that she is safe, she can protect herself" I said to him and he looked to me, "you know where she is" he said as he realised that i would remember this and I looked to him, "she is me" I said to him and he sighed, "is she with Jack" he asked me as i could see that he was not happy that i was married to him, knowing that i couldn't out her to him about that yet, I smiled as i looked at him, "no she isn't, I don't think that she likes him like that yet" I lied to him.

He nodded and I smirked as i heard my husband getting up and he did not like mornings, i noticed that his hair was all over the place and he was still half asleep, Jay walked over to me and looked down, "coffee" he asked and I pointed to the coffee pot. Jay walked over and poured himself a drink and grabbed his cigarette's, "I'll be outside Pooh" he said to me and I nodded, "that's fine, make sure that you don't get noticed" I asked and he looked to me, "no one is going to recognise us here Pooh" he said to me and i laughed, "oh yeah, sorry i forget for the moment" I said to him.

Jay walked outside to smoke and I noticed that the younger me came back into the motel room and looked to me, "since when does Jack smoke" she asked and I looked to her as Jay was already on his second, "has done for a while" I said to her and she nodded, "oh right" she said and I knew that she was only asking to make sure that dad didn't ask anything. Dad looked up and sighed, "you going to tell me where you have been" he asked her, she smiled, "with friends dad, I text Dean and told him that I was staying the night" she said and Dean looked to him, "sorry you were fighting with Jay so I didn't tell you as i didn't want to get in the middle of it sir" he said to him. I rolled my eyes as something didn't change at the moment and that was when I noticed that he was rubbing his arms, I walked over to him and smiled as i grabbed his hands, "stop" I said to him and he looked to me, "why do you care" he said to me, i sighed as I looked to him, "because De you need to stop, you're going to hurt yourself and it isn't worth it" I said to him and he looked to me, "fine" he said pulling himself out of my hold and I smirked as I walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge looking up, "so any ideas on getting us home" I asked.

It was Jim that looked up and smiled, "we have an idea" he said to me and I laughed, "Wow didn't expect you to have any idea, go on then" I said to him, Jim looked to me and sighed, "you're really mean, she is a nice young girl, what happened for you to be this person now" he said and I smirked as I looked to him, "what are you five Jim" I said to him and he looked to me, "what in the hell made you to be this mean to people Ally" he said to me. i growled and he looked to his son and he smirked, "her name is Harley" he snarled and i couldn't help but laugh as Jay walked over to me and smirked, "people in this world aren't the nicest of people to us are they pumpkin" he said to me and i looked to him and smiled, "really are you saying that you are this way because of people" Jim said to us and laughed, "wow, some people are mean and you become the bitch" he said and i looked to him, "careful Jim" i snarled.

Jay snarled at him and he looked to me, "says the crazy woman" he snapped and I smirked and looked to him, "well it takes one to know one" I said to him and he sighed as he looked back down to his papers trying to find another way home for us, i noticed that john was looking at me. I sighed as i watched as Dad walked over to me and smiled, "well we are thinking of getting a witch to send you home but we don't quite know how we are going to get them to help us" he said to me.

I sighed and looked to him, "that's not going to work, we need a witch of equal power to start with and I know for a fact that a witch sees you lot coming that they will run" I explained. Dad looked to me and frowned, "so what then" he asked, "like Jay said we are better off doing this, you do realise that Jay, Selina and I aren't hunters right" I asked and they looked to us, "wait what" dad asked and De laughed, "really dad, you think that she is helping people" De said and I laughed as I looked to her, "I would help people if I liked them but as you are aware I don't like them and found something else i am better at" I said to her and she nodded, "I think that for us to get home you need to trust us" De said and I scoffed, "well we are stuck here then" I said to her and she turned to me, "shut up for 5 minutes" she snarled and I looked to her, "careful" I snarled and Jay walked over, "she is getting our point across for us" he said to me and I looked to him, "I am aware of that but she needs to remember who she is speaking to" I snarled at him.

Jay sighed as he looked to me and nodded, "come on we are going to go for a walk to calm you down, killing your sister is not going to be a good thing" he said to me and I nodded, "okay, Sel you alright here with them" I asked and she nodded, "yeah I will make sure that no one kills each other while your gone" she said to me and I nodded as I walked out of the motel room with Jay wrapped around me, i smiled as we saw that Jack was walking back over to the motel room and I smirked as I looked to him, "good night Jay" I asked knowing what he got up to. Jay laughed and nodded, "best night ever but something tells me you already knew that" he said to me and I rolled my eyes at him, "come on puddin" I said to Jay and we walked out of the car park leaving Jack looking at us.


	12. Chapter 12

Jay and I walked around the park and noticed that we were getting some stares from people but I couldn't care less it was nice to be able to go out and not have to hide, i knew that people didn't like that Jay and i were white and well we didn't look like people that could have some friends. Jay smiled as he linked his hand with mine and turned to me, "come on pumpkin" he said to me and I looked to him, "where are we going puddin" I asked him.

Jay smiled and turned to me, "into town, when was the last time we could go out without being thrown into a hospital or prison" he asked and I smiled as i looked over to him, i turned to him and smiled as i noticed that there was a herb shop and i turned to my husband, "come on, I want to make sure that we can get some of the ingredients that they won't have for us to get home" i said and looked to him and smiled, "I think that I am going to have to get us home as there is no one else" I explained and Jay looked to me, "what is it going to do to you" he asked me and I smiled, "nothing hopefully as I will have my husband and our family to help me if i end up not able to do it alone" I said and he smiled, "of course you will" he said to me.

we walked into the store and smiled as a woman walked out and she looked like she was a witch herself and i smiled, "i am looking for some rare ingredients" i explained to her and she smiled, "of course, what do you need" she asked me and i smiled, "i am in need of an angel feather, tears of a dragon and a pinch of the sands" i said to her and she looked to me, "dark witch" she asked and i smirked, "and" i asked. She smiled as she nodded and went to get what i asked for and noticed that Jay was looking around, she came back and passed me what i asked for and smiled, "remember that this is going to take a lot out of you" she said and i nodded, "don't worry i have a coven that will help" i said and she nodded, "of course, thank you" she said to me and we walked out of the shop and into the town centre.

We were getting more stares from the public as we got into middle of the town, i noticed that there was a woman staring at Jay and i as she was starting to annoy me "its rude to stare" I snarled at some woman who was just stood there with her mouth open. She looked scared and I laughed as I flicked my hand watching as she hit the wall, Jay and I walked into the small mall and I looked around, "wow, this place hasn't changed much has it" I said to him and he smirked, "well I have some cash on me so come on we can have some fun" he said to me and we walked into the mall seeing if there was anything we could get. 

We had a few bags of things and Jay turned to me and smiled, "so do you feel better now" he asked me and i nodded, "thanks puddin" i said to him and he nodded, we were walking back to the motel when I could hear fighting and i turned to Jay, "that sounds like Sel" I said to him and we ran into the motel to see that Selina was pinning a younger looking Ellen to the wall and there in the corner was the one man that I didn't want to see. I noticed that Ellen was going blue and i knew that i needed to sort this out first before dealing with him, i noticed that he looked up and frowned, "who are you" he asked. I looked over to Sel and growled, "Selina let Ellen go" I asked and she turned to me, "she wants to lock me up, said that i needed help and that i needed to be locked up for that to happen" she said and I sighed as i knew why she was fighting back, i would have done the same thing. I walked over to her and pulled her off Ellen and held my hand out to her, "thank you" I said to her and Selina looked to me, "we don't steal from family" I said to her.

I noticed that Sarah looked interested in what was going on and Selina was still pouting at me about it, "but" she started and I looked to her, "SELINA" I snarled and she nodded giving me the watch, purse and necklace she had taken from Ellen and i smiled as I turned to her and smiled, "please just keep personal and expensive stuff out of her reach, she has sticky fingers" I explained to her and she nodded, "who are you" she asked me and I smiled.

I turned to Jay and noticed that he was eyeing Caleb up and I smirked as I turned to him seeing that he was wondering who we were and why he was trying not to kill him, "I would hate to be you" I said to him and he squeaked as Jay snarled at him making Selina, Sam and De laugh, I smirked and turned to Ellen, "my name is Harley and that is my husband Jay, we are from the future" I explained to her.

She looked to John to see if i was telling the truth and smiled as the others nodded at what i was saying and he smiled as he looked to me, "she is my little girl Ellen" he said and she turned to me, "so your name is Ally" she said and I laughed, "no hasn't been for 10 years, Harley Quinn" I said to her and she nodded, "Jay" she asked and he looked to the younger Jack, "him all grown up, Jack Napier" he said and Jim looked confused, "why Napier" he asked and Jack laughed, "I anit tell you shit" he said and Selina smiled, "Selina Kyle better known as Sarah Singer" she said and Ellen laughed, "wow I didn't think that John was telling the truth" she said and I looked to him, "you told her" I asked and he sighed, "you need help getting home" he said to me and I rolled my eyes, "whatever" I said and turned to Selina, Sam and De, "I might have found that way home but I need your help for this to work" I said to them and they nodded, "alright" they said and I turned to the others, "we don't need or want your help" I said to them and walked over to Jay, "come on Puddin" I said to him and he smirked as he looked back to Caleb, "make sure you remember me because we are going to have some fun" he said to him.

We walked out of the motel with the others following and I waved my hand behind me making the door supernaturally lock, I turned to the others and smiled, "we have half an hour to get this done" I explained and De nodded, "do you have the stuff needed" she asked and I nodded, "yep all of it" I said to her and she smiled, "alright then, let's get us all home" i said to her and she nodded, i grabbed the bag of ingredients i picked up and grabbed the bowl and smiled as i looked to them, "so for this to work we are going to make sure that we get this right, i have half an hour to get us home" i explained and De nodded, "Sammy" i said and he looked to me, "this is dark magic" he said and i nodded, "right and" i said to him. He sighed and i grabbed it all putting it into the bowl and cut my hand as the blood poured in, "right this is going to hurt" i said to them and began to chant for us to get home, "Kah-nee-lah Poo-goh" i said and turned to the others and smiled, "you need to repeat it as well, the bowl will begin to get brighter" i explained and they nodded.

I smiled as the light was getting brighter and I turned to Jay and nodded, he took my hand and we grabbed each other's to make the spell stronger as the spell began to work, i looked over to Jay who grabbed Sam and smirked, "don't think you want to leave him behind" he said to him and I smirked as he didn't need me to tell him what to say as he already remembered from what we were doing, the light got brighter and I noticed that we were now home. I dropped the bowl and felt as my energy began to leave me as i was getting weaker. I looked up and noticed that Jays mother was tied to the chair and I felt as my anger came back in waves against the bitch and I went for her not seeing that my father had walked over and wrapped his arm around my waist, "you need to rest" he said to me and I struggled, "I'll kill the bitch" I snarled at him.


	13. Chapter 13

I pulled my father off me and went to kill the bitch when I felt his arms on me again, "Jay take her upstairs please, she needs to rest" dad said and I turned to him, "I want her dead, she tried to kill me" I snarled and dad looked to me, "and you will Harley, but that baby inside you and this family is more important" dad said to me and i looked to him, "fine" i snarled and stomped up the stairs away from the bitch that i wanted to kill because of what she did to me. i turned to Jay and he sighed, "Harley" he said and i looked to him, "i hate her Jay, i want to make her die slow fully and painfully" i said to him and he sighed, "i know and we will get our own back but John was right this baby is more important to us" Jay said and i nodded, "i know the little one is" i said to him and he pulled me into his arms, "come on baby you need to rest" he said to me and kissed me, i moaned as he kissed me and he smirked, "better" he asked and i nodded, "yep" i said and smiled as he picked me up and smiled, "i can think of something we can do" he said to me and i smiled as he pushed me into the wall and starting peppering kisses in my neck, "Jay" i said and he smiled into my neck, "want to make my mother wish that she didn't come back" he said to me.

I smirked and pushed him down to the floor and grinned, "come play doctor with me Mister J" i said and he grinned as he pulled my shirt from me and threw it to the floor and grinned at me, i grabbed his trousers and pulled him to me so he was standing right next to me and grinned at him, "doctor you need to make me feel better, i am ever so sore" i said to him and he chuckled, "and where does my patient need to be looked at" Jay asked me and i looked to him, "i need you to suck me and lick me better puddin" i said to him and he didn't need to be told twice as he picked me up and put me on the bed so he would be able to get better access to me and went to making me moan his name loudly. It didn't take long for me to get lost in my husband as he went to making me feel better and my hand when to his hair so i would be able to push him into me more, "JAY" i purred out and he looked up and smirked, "Harley" he said and i pulled his trousers from him watching as he sprung to life, "i see little Jay is happy to see me" i said to him.

Jay grinned and pushed himself into me making me moan out at him, "FUCK ME JAY" i screamed at him, Jay moved and i grabbed a hold of him as we moved getting what we needed from each other.

I woke up to Jay not in the bed and i looked over to see that the door was now open, i grabbed some clothes and quickly walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror seeing that the colour was now coming out of the ends which was now faded, i noticed that there was a pink and blue hair dye on the side and i grabbed them to see that it was my father's handwriting, _it's about time i accept you for you'_ the note said and i smiled as i went to sorting the ends out of my hair, i left it on for 20 minutes as i normally left it longer so it would stick and quickly washed it out, i washed myself off and got out of the shower wrapping the towel around my waist and smiled as i looked at my reflection.

I grabbed the hairdryer and went to drying my hair and putting it into bunches so the colour was all on one side. I grabbed the clothes i had and pulled on my leggings which were red and black with diamonds on each leg and pushed my feet into boots as well which covered the bottom part to my legs, i grabbed a hold of my top which was like my leggings but didn't cover my stomach, i grabbed my makeup case and quickly put some make-up on and walked down stairs to see that Jay was dressed in his dark purple trousers and boots with his black shirt and white jacket that had his tie around but not done up, he had moved his hair back and he smiled when he saw me, "Pooh" he said and held out some pancakes to me.

I took the plate and walked into the living room and noticed that she was still tied up and i smirked as Sammy was pacing again, "you're going to wear the floor out if you keep doing that" i said to him and he looked to me and smiled, "well she was bad mouthing you and Dad went to hit her" Sammy said and i looked outside to see Bobby trying to calm him down, i smirked and grabbed a chair and sat down in front of her and smiled as i stuffed the pancakes into mouth and grinned at her, "so you have been bad mouthing me" i asked and she looked to me, "your insane" she said to me and i laughed as i looked to her, "that's putting it mildly" i said to her. She looked to Jay and i snorted, "My Mister J isn't going to help you, you hurt his wife" i sang to her and she looked to me, "you need to be away from my son, he needs his mother" she said and Jay walked over and kissed me, "yummy" he said and i grinned as i turned to her, "so you think that i need help and that Jay needs to be away from me" i said to her and she laughed, "he needs help and that is going to start with being away from you" she snarled and i noticed that Selina walked in and she smirked, "i see Jay hasn't killed you yet" she said and his mother looked to her, "why would he, i am his mother" she said to him.

Selina laughed and looked to her, "you see when it comes to his queen, he will kill anything or anyone who upsets, looks at her wrong or even speak to her" Selina said and she looked to us and i smiled, "my puddin is protective and not to mention i don't like it when people send me somewhere else" i snarled at her and she now looked scared of us. I laughed and noticed that Jefferson walked in and sighed, "great" he said and turned to me, "was this you" he asked and i snarled as i turned to him, "no this wasn't me, she was the one that sent us to the past and dad was the one to tie her up, she was the one that was bad mouthing me" i snarled and she looked to him, "please Jefferson she is crazy" she said and i growled, "i don't like that word" i snarled.

I noticed that Dad was now in here and he looked to me and smiled, "i am amazed that she is still alive" he said to me and i looked to him, "well he walked in and thought that i tied her up" i said and dad sighed, "no she didn't, i did because of what she did to them" dad explained and i walked into the kitchen and picked up the kitchen knife and grinned as i walked back in and smiled, "do you know that you can die from a blunt knife" i said and she looked to me, "what" she asked and i smiled, "yep blunt knife, takes a bit of pressure but the things you can do with it" i said to her and she looked to John, "she needs help" she said and i laughed, "tell me something that i don't know" i snarled and passed the knife to Jay, "want to play puddin" i asked.

Jay grinned and looked to me, "you sure" he asked and i nodded, "she was happy to try and take you away from me and i don't like that" i said to him and he walked over to me and kissed me, "of course pumpkin" he said and walked over to his mother and smiled, "shame i mourned you already" he said and stabbed the knife down into his mother's leg and grinned as she screamed out at us and i smirked as she looked to him, "Jacky i am your mother" she said to him. I laughed and grabbed her pulling her out of the chair and threw her to the ground and smiled, "we do like to make people scream and run" i said to her and Jay looked to his mother, "you were never my mother and you never have been, i am my father's son" Jay snarled and i looked to her, "where is Jamie" i snarled and she looked to me, "like i am telling you shit" she wheezed out at me and i walked over to her and bent down pulling her to me, she screamed out and i smirked as i grabbed her head and chanted to get into her mind, "get her out" she snarled and i got into her memories and growled as i got what i wanted and turned to Jay, "do you want to play with her or just kill her" i asked.

He looked to me and smiled, "i think that we can play with her pumpkin, i don't think that we have had this much fun in a long time" Jay said to me and i nodded and pulled the knife from her leg and smirked as she screamed out at me. i watched as she whimpered and i bent down and stabbed the knife back into her leg and grinned at her, "this is going to be fun" i said to her. She looked scared and Jay walked over with something and looked to me, "looky what i found pumpkin" he said to me and i looked up and smirked, "electric" i said to him and he nodded, "fun" i giggled and turned to the others, "you might want to leave" i said and Jefferson looked to dad, "you cannot let her do this John" he said and i smirked, "out or you can help" i said to him and watched as he left the room leaving her with Jay and i.

I turned to her and smiled, "this is going to hurt" i said to her and she looked to Jay, "Please Jackie, you can't want to hurt me" she said and he smirked as i grabbed the Taser and pulled the backing off it and smiled, "now this is going to be fun" i said and pointed it at her, "this is going to hurt a lot" i said to her and fired the Taser at her laughing as she fell to the floor and cried out. It only took an half hour and she was now on the floor crying which made me giggle, "so then my beautiful wife, did you find my brother" he asked and i sighed as i turned to him, "I'm sorry puddin" i said to him and he growled as he turned to her, "any last words" he asked her and she looked scared, "Jacky please, your all i have left" she said and he laughed, "you have nothing left to bargain for" Jay said to her and he looked to me, "have you got what you need from the bitch" he asked and i nodded, "yeah" i said to him and he walked over to his mother and smiled as the door open and Jefferson walked in and looked to us, "you cannot kill her, she needs to be given to the police" he said and i smirked as i turned to her, "she is a witch Jefferson and what do hunters do to witches" i said to him.

He looked to me and growled, "you're a witch as well, shouldn't we kill you" he said to me and i smirked, "give it your best shot, i can promise you that you will not get in front of me to kill me" i snarled and he looked to dad, "John" he started and i smirked as Jay ripped his mother's heart out and i couldn't help the giggle to come from me, "Puddin" i said to him and he smirked as he walked over to me and kissed me as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me to him, "really doesn't wash the blood off first" Dad said and Jay smirked, "were not bothered" he said and i turned to him, "so what now" i asked.

Dad walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me as he pulled me to him, "i thought that i lost you for a moment then" he said to me and i smiled as i wrapped my arms around him and smirked as he tighten his hold on me, "i never thought i would get to hold you again princess" he said to me and i felt as Jay grabbed a hold of me and pulled me back to him, "i held out for 5 minutes" he said and dad laughed as he looked to him, "i will give you that Jay" he said to him and i smirked as De walked in and noticed that the woman was dead, "about time, she was really annoying me" she said to me and i laughed as Jefferson walked over to me and sighed, "so as you had to leave for a few weeks and the time it took to get you back we need to see how that baby is doing because you should now be around 16 weeks and i might be able to tell you the sex of the baby" he said to us and Jay looked to him and growled, "you think that you are coming near my wife after saying that you were going to kill her" he growled and i giggled as i cuddled into my husband, "i wasn't going to do anything to her Jack, you both need to know that you don't need to kill" he said and we laughed, "but it is fun" i said to him and he sighed, "i am never going to win with the two of you" he said and i laughed, "nope" i said and he nodded, "fine will you please let me tell you the sex of your baby" he asked and Jay smiled, "really you can tell me the sex of my baby" he asked.

Jefferson nodded and smiled, "of course and we need to speak about some things as well" he said and i looked to him, "like what" i asked and he smiled, "nothing bad i promise" he said to us. We nodded and dad went to leave with the others and i smiled "thanks for helping to bring us back" i said to him and he smiled, "well we knew that we had to do something and well from what i remember you didn't like us and wouldn't take the help from that end" he said to me.

I watched as they left and Jefferson looked to us and smiled, "so i have looked through the files and your blood work, you will be happy to know that i don't think you're going to have any issue while pregnant" he said to me and i looked to him, "right okay what about during labour and after" i asked and he smiled, "so being that you are bi-polar we cannot give you the meds while you are pregnant" he explained and we looked to him, "what makes you think that we are going to take them" i said to him and he smiled, "because you both need them and earlier was the reason why, as you haven't been taking them anyway we are going to get you back on them when the baby is out, Jay you will start your treatment now" he explained and Jay looked to him, "so while you are going to give me these horrible tablets that made my head fuzzy, you're going to leave my wife with nothing" he asked and Jefferson smiled as he shook his head, "No of course we not going to leave her with nothing, she is going to be on something different to try and help while she is pregnant" he explained.

I looked to him and sighed, "i have tablets for Selina to be taken and also some for Eddie as i believe that once i have this under control you might all get a little better" Jefferson said to us. I looked to him and snarled, "I am not a project for you Jefferson" i snarled at him. he turned to us and smiled, "which is why i have looked over this for you, i think this is the best option for the two of you and we only want to help you" he said to us and i sighed, "fine" i said and crossed my arms, "so i need to check the heartbeat and sort through some other bits with you and then we can see your baby" he said to us.

I nodded and he grabbed some paperwork and smiled as he turned to me, "so this is going to be only for me for my records" he explained to us and i took the paperwork from him, "so you don't need this then" i said and threw it in the fire, "i told you no paperwork that needs to be put in the system" i growled at him and Jay looked to him, "do you care at all about us because it seems like you want to try and get us put back inside" he snarled at him and Jefferson looked to us, "of course i do, i am only wanting what is best for you Harley" he said and i looked to him, "you don't need to fill paperwork in for that Jefferson, you're supposed to be family to us and yet you are trying to get me put back inside" i said to him and he sighed, "fine but if something goes wrong you need to trust me" he said and i nodded, "fine" i said.

Jefferson nodded and looked to me, "so we need to find somewhere for you to give birth because like you said you cannot go to a hospital or anywhere with police around" he said to me and i looked to him, "here will be the best place for that" i said and he smiled, "i have spoken to your father and he agrees that this is the right place as well, they are going to get downstairs sorted for you for when the baby comes" he said and i nodded, "sounds like a plan" i said to him. He nodded and turned to Jay, "i take it you are going to be there" he said and Jay snarled at him, "of course i am going to be, you think that i am going to let you be the only one in the room with my wife" he said to him and Jefferson nodded. You could tell that Jay was trying to keep his temper in check but it was something that was getting harder for him at the moment. I looked to Jefferson noticing that he was taking and i smiled, "sorry what, i wasn't listening" i said to him and he sighed, "now for me to deliver this baby i need to know that you aren't going to kill me for touching your wife" Jefferson said and Jay nodded, "well i am sure that i will be able to keep my temper in check, you will have Selina and De down there as they will be taught the spell to keep Harleys magic in check" he explained and Jefferson nodded.

We nodded and he smiled as he stood up and looked to me, "right let's see if we can get the heartbeat and then we will have a look at the baby" he said and i nodded, "i need you to lay down on the sofa for me please" he said and i nodded as i moved and laid down and lifted my shirt so he would be able to get to the heartbeat for the baby, "right this is going to be a little bit cold and i will need to push down for me to find the heartbeat" he said and i nodded, "alright Jay behind me" i said to him and he smirked as he walked behind the sofa and grabbed my hand, "so will we be able to hear it" Jay asked and he smiled, "of course you will" he said and grabbed a small machine from his bag, "right let's see if i can get this" he said to me and went to trying to find the heartbeat. We then heard a fast thumping noise and i smiled as that was the baby's heartbeat, "wow" i said and he looked to us, "you never heard Emily's heartbeat" he asked.

I shook my head and he smiled, "well this is how you use it" he said to me and smiled, "i can leave it with you so you can hear the baby heartbeat anytime" he said to me and i smiled, "thank you" he said and nodded, "of course, but i will warn you now, this doesn't mean that your baby is fine, if you feel odd or the baby's movements slow i need you to tell me right away so i can come and check on the little one" he said and i nodded, "alright then" i said and he smiled, "right then let's have a look at your baby shall we" he said to us and grabbed the machine.

I saw as our baby came to the screen and i smiled as Jefferson looked over to me, "so i can tell you the sex of the baby if you would like me to" he said to me and i looked to Jay seeing that he was nodding wanting to know, "please" he said and Jefferson nodded, "of course" he said and went to finding the sex of the baby, we watched as he moved the little stick around and smiled as he turned to me, "alright then it looks like you have a little boy guys" he said and i smiled, "a boy" i asked and he nodded, "congrats you two" he said and went to putting everything away for us.

I turned to Jay and smiled, "a little boy puddin it looks like we now need to start thinking of names for the little guy" i said to him and he smiled, "can't wait for us to do this pumpkin" he said and we walked out of the living room to see everyone in the kitchen and they looked to us, "well" Sam asked and i smiled, "little boy" Jay said and dad smiled, "congratulations" he said to us.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been a week since we found out that we had found out that the baby was a boy and Jay was over the moon about it, i knew that deep down he was thinking the same as me we didn't want a girl because of Emily which was something we both had to deal with. I sighed as i rolled over and looked to see that Jay was thinking as well, "i think that we need to go and see her" i said to him and he looked to me, "it means going back to Gotham Harley and i don't think that it is a great idea" he said and i smiled, "i know but i have to see her Jay, i need her to know that she has a little brother on the way and that she is still my little girl" i said to him and he smiled, "were leave this evening for Gotham and should be back in a couple of days" he said to me and i smiled as i pushed up on my arms and looked at him, "i think that this is going to be the right thing for us to do pumpkin" Jay said and i nodded, "i know and i hope that they understand why we are doing this" i said and Jay smiled as he looked at me, "we can always speak to them about this" he said to me and i looked to him, "they won't let us go Jay, they will tell us that we can't leave the house and then be watched like a hawk" i explained to him and he nodded, "i know which is why we are going to do this our way" Jay said and we nodded at each other.

i packed some clothes for a couple of days and turned to him, "come on pumpkin" he said to me and took my hand as we climbed out of the window to go and see our little one.

We got to the car which was on the other side and i pushed it out with the help of Jay so we wouldn't be heard from the family and got in making our way to the graveyard that our daughter was in. i put my hand to our unborn baby and Jay smiled as he took my hands, "so we need to make sure that we aren't seen here because i don't think that dad will be happy if we are put back in Arkham" Jay said to me and i looked to him, "don't worry i just want to make sure that she knows that we still love her" i said to him and he looked over, "Harley she is never going to forget that" he said to me and i smiled as i looked to him. Jay put his foot down as we wanted to make sure that we got there during the day as we were more likely not to get caught.

I looked over to my husband and noticed that he was tapping his hand along with the music and i smirked as he turned to me, "something funny" he asked me and i looked to him, "just realised that we didn't get rid of all our habits" i explained and he looked confused, "your still tapping along with the music like we used to when we were younger" i explained and Jay laughed, "yeah well something's are hard to stop and well i like this music" Jay said to me. i smiled and nodded, "i know you do, so we are in need of food as well so we need to stop somewhere before we get into Gotham" i explained.

Jay looked to me and i sighed, "Jay we need food and being that you are less likely to get caught you're going to have to go in" i explained to him and he nodded, "alright then" he said and grabbed his hat and went into the store that we pulled into, "five minutes pud" i said to him and he nodded, "i know pumpkin" Jay said to me and got out of the car which was parked around the corner in an alley, i slid over to the driver's side and waited for Jay to come back as i knew that we would have to get away as i was sure that we would be reported as seen. I saw Jay walk back out with a bag and looked over to me and smiled, "come on" he said to me and i nodded as i pulled out and he passed me some chips and smiled, "thought that you would need something warm to eat" he said to me and i smiled, "thanks Puddin" i said to him and we drove out of the ally way.

I noticed that Jay had fallen to sleep and i gently woke him up and smiled, "were here puddin" i said to him and smiled as i pulled into a graveyard and he looked to me, "come on princess" he said and we got out of the car walking over to where our daughter was buried and i smiled as i placed some flowers down and noticed that someone was keeping it clean and i smiled knowing that it would be Johnny that did, "i thought i would find you here" a voice said and i turned to see that it was Johnny and he smiled, "come on before you two get caught" he said to us and i looked to him, "fine" i said to him.

We walked out of the graveyard and i turned to him, "how have you been Johnny" i asked and he smiled, "my wife is ready to pop but apart from that i am good, you two" he asked and i smiled, "aww that is nice Johnny and were fine" i said to him and he looked to me, "i see that you still not all there Harley" he said and i smiled as he got to the car and turned to me, "come on" he said getting in and driving us out of the graveyard. I turned to him and smiled, "you're the one that keeps it clean" i asked and he smiled, "of course i am, i want to make sure that people don't ruin it" he said to me and i looked confused and he sighed, "her last name is Napier and people know that it is the name for the Joker, some people can be mean and disfigure the plot because they believe that she would have become the next big bad" he said and i looked to him, "she is only a baby they didn't know what she would have become" i said and he smiled, "come on" he said and i noticed that we were at a house, "please be respectful, she is my wife" he said and we nodded.

We walked into the house and i noticed that my father was there with Jim and i sighed, "Dad" i said and Johnny looked to me, "we have come far haven't we" he said to me. i rolled my eyes and dad walked over, "HARLEEN" dad said and i looked to him, "before you start we wanted to see our daughter" i said and he sighed as he took my hand, "why couldn't you speak to us about this" Jim asked and i looked to him, "if we would have asked to come here would you have let us" i asked and he sighed, "yeah, how did you find out we would be here" i asked and Selina walked out and smiled as she looked to us, "i helped" she said.

John's POV

It was far too quiet and we hadn't seen Harley or Jay all evening, i sighed as i turned to Jim, "have you seen your son" i asked him and he shook his head, "no i haven't, he should be with Harley" he said to me and i sighed as i got up from the chair and bobby looked to me, "is that a good idea" he asked me and i smiled, "i haven't heard from them all night" i said to him and he sighed, "now you mention it i haven't heard anything from them either" he said and i nodded, "De, Sammy" i said and watched as Sammy walked in with De, "yeah dad" De said to me. i smiled and looked to her, "seen your sister" i asked.

She shook her head and i walked up the stairs and knocked on the door, "Harley, Jay" i said and opened the door to see that the room was empty, i growled and turned around walking back down the stairs and looked to them, "there gone, there room is empty" i said to them and Jim looked to me, "where the hell are they" he asked me and i looked to him "i don't know" i said to him and sighed as i walked down to the basement and noticed that Danny was asleep and i smiled, "any idea where Harley and Jay would have gone" i asked and she looked up, "they gone" she asked and i nodded, "yeah" i said to her and she nodded, "give me a second" she said and i nodded as i walked back into the living room and sat down next to Bobby and smiled, "why does she always run" i asked him.

He sighed and looked to me, "i don't know but i am sure that there is a reason behind it" he said to me and i nodded, Selina walked up and smiled as she turned to me, "Emily is buried in Gotham" she said to me and i looked to her, "they are wanting to see their daughter" i said and she nodded, "Harley didn't deal with Emily death very well" Selina said to me and i looked to her, "what do you mean" i asked and she sighed, "Harley went off the deep end when Emily died and well it was safe to say that Jay would have lost his wife if they didn't end up in Arkham, she was destructive and was willing to kill anyone or anything" she explained and Sam looked to me, " she was broken" he said to me and i nodded, "looks like" i said and Selina sighed, "she got through it with the help of Jay but she feel bad" Selina said to me and i sighed, "do you know where they are going in Gotham" i asked and Selina smiled, "i can find out, Johnny should be able to tell you where they are, he is the only other person that knows where she is buried" Selina said to me.

I nodded and she walked back down stairs and i sighed as i ran my hand through my hair, "i didn't think that she was still broken about it" i said and Sam looked to me, "your still broken about mum, this is her daughter" Sam said to me and i nodded, "i know and we need to find a way for them to deal with this" i explained and looked over to Jefferson, "she scares me and she knows that" he said to me and i sighed, "well i need your help with this" i said to him and he nodded, "alright i will see if i can find something" he said to me and i nodded, "alright then" i said to him and turned to Selina as she smiled, "i have the address and he is going to go and get them" she said and i smiled, "thanks Selina" i said and she nodded, "of course, come on Eddie is staying with Danny" she said to me and i nodded, "alright then, looks like we are going back to Gotham" i said and Jim nodded, "that we are" he said to me and we left the house to go and get our children.

Harley's POV

I should have figured that they would have found us here with Johnny as Selina would have been the one to remember him, i looked over to her and smiled, "Selina i am sure that you remember Johnny" i asked and he smiled as she nodded, "yeah i remembered which is why i brought them here" she said and a woman walked into the house and paled when she saw Jay and i, "Johnny i told you i didn't want them in the house, they are the worst of the worst" she said and i smiled as i looked to her, "i am sorry for just barging in" i said to her and she nodded, "you are not having my husband back again, i don't like him working for you and your boyfriend" she said to me and i looked to her, "i don't want your husband" i said to her and she nodded.

Jay smirked and wrapped his arms around me and looked to her, "were not here to cause trouble" he said to her and she laughed, "you two are the most wanted people in the world and your telling me that you are only here to see a dead child" she snarled and i looked to her, "i would be careful with your next words" i snarled and she stood back covering her baby, "i am not going to hurt your baby" i said to her and she nodded, "come on i think that we need to leave" Dad said and i looked to him, "fine" i said and grabbed my stuff, "come on puddin before i kill the bitch" i said and Johnny walked out with something and smiled, "i was able to get it before the place went up in flames" he said to me as he passed me a box.

I looked down to see that it was Emily's stuff and i looked to him, "i know that you want to protect yourself but you need to remember that Emily is still looking over you" he said to me and i smiled, "thanks Johnny this means the world to my puddin and i" i said to him and walked over as i smiled, "good luck in your future Johnny" i said to him and he smiled, "please keep in contact with me, your still friends of mine" he asked and i heard her gasp, i turned around to tell her to back off when i noticed that she was holding on to the wall, "the baby" she said and i looked to Jay, "we need to get her help" he said to me and i looked to him, "why" i said and he smiled, "because she is Johnny's wife" he said to me and i nodded. I looked over to her and smiled as i turned to Johnny, "does she have a doctor" i asked him and he sighed, "no because of the line of work i am in" he said.

i sighed as i walked over to her and she whimpered as she looked to me, "please leave my baby alone" she said to me and i smiled, "i am not going to hurt you but i need to know your name" i asked her and she looked to me, "Angela, my name is Angela" she said to me and i smiled as i rubbed my hand up and down her back.

I nodded and turned to Selina and smiled, "help me with her, she needs to be laid down to have this baby" i said to her and Selina nodded as she walked over to me and we both grabbed Angela and walked over to the bed and smiled as she laid down on it, "this is going to hurt" i said to her and she nodded as a contraction hit her and she screamed out at me, i smiled and looked to Selina, "you going to have to help me with this as well Selina" i said to her and she smirked, "Harley Quinn and Cat woman delivering someone's baby, this is something that i think the bat would faint over" she said to me and i laughed, "well Johnny was always the one to help us when we needed it so i am more than happy to help him out, i am sure that Jay is trying to calm him down at this moment" i explained.

Angela screamed out and i looked over to her and smiled, "sorry forgot you were there" i said and smiled, "right i need you to push when i tell you to" i said to her and she looked to me, "do you know what you're doing" she asked and i smiled, "of course i do" i lied to her and was so happy that Jay and the others weren't here because they would be able to see i was lying through my teeth. She screamed out again and i looked to her, "do you know what you're having" i asked and she looked to me and smiled, "no but i think it is a little girl" she said to me and i smiled, "well do you have any names" i asked and she looked to me, "no Johnny didn't know what to pick for a name" she said to me and i smirked as it was the same with Jay and I. I smiled and looked down seeing the baby's head i knew that this baby would be out soon, "on the next contraction i need you to push Angela" i said and she looked up to me and whimpered, "i don't know if i can" she said and i smiled, "i need you to" i said and she nodded, "alright" she said and i noticed that another contraction hit and she pushed down while she screamed out the pain, i smiled as i pulled the baby into a blanket and passed the baby to Angela, "congrats it's a girl, looks like mummy was right" i said to her and she smiled, "really" she asked and i nodded.

She smiled and i walked out of the room and turned to Johnny, "you can go in there" i said and he looked to me and smiled, "thank you Harley, i don't know what i would have done if i didn't have you" he said to me. I nodded and grabbed the box and looked to him, "call the cops and tell them that we brainwashed you. She will be able to be looked at by doctors then" i said to him and he smirked, "yeah i won't be doing that, you are family to me and family doesn't tattle on each other" he said to me. i smiled as he walked into the room and i turned back to my father and smiled, "how did you know where to find us" i asked and dad smiled, "well i knew you had left when you didn't come down for dinner and well i asked Selina and Eddie where you might have gone" he explained and i sighed as i looked to him, "i am sorry we didn't tell you but you need to understand that we wanted to speak to her tell her she was going to be a big sister" i said and dad smiled, "i know which is why i haven't yelled at you" he said to us. I smirked and he turned to me, "so what is in the box" he asked me and i smiled as i passed it to him, "it is Emily's" i explained.

Dad smiled and looked to me, "come on we are going home so we can have a conversation about this because you are still upset and you need to speak about this to someone" he said to me and i looked to him, "well i don't think you let it go when i left did you" i asked and he looked to me, "no" he started and i turned to him, "my daughter was ripped from me John and i don't think that i am going to forget that anytime soon" i snarled and walked out of the house to see that there was cops and i growled, "really it is not my day today" i snarled and noticed that they were coming closer to me, "i really wouldn't come any closer to me" i snarled and Jay walked out with Selina and the cops all backed up when they noticed that i wasn't alone, "well what do we have hear pumpkin" Jay said as he walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I smiled and turned to the cops, "looks like we get to have some fun puddin, it has been a long time since we have been able to have some fun" i said and they backed up, i grinned and grabbed the bat that appeared and smirked, "time to play" i said and they backed away from the three of us.

I swung the bat down on the cops head and he fell to the floor with a thud and i turned to the others and smiled, "who's next" i asked and they all stood back from us and Selina jumped away landing on her feet again, "this is going to be fun" she said and i was able to back away from the cop as he threw his fist at me, i looked to him and smiled, "wrong move" i snarled and snapped my hands out making them all fly back and turned to my father, "keys and get in the car" i said to him. He nodded and threw the keys to me and i turned to Jay seeing that he was doing the same as me using his magic to keep the cops away, "get into the car please" i said to him and he grabbed Selina as he got into the car. I turned my attention back to the cops and noticed that there was the bat light in the sky and moaned, i snapped my hands out again and made a line of fire rise from the ground, i got into the car and turned to jay and Selina, "he's been called" i said and Jay smirked, "get us out of here" he said and i nodded.

I put my foot down on the pedal and knew that i would be able to get us out of here as out of the three of us i was the one that was crazy enough to be able to get us out of any problem that we would get in, i got us out of Gotham and turned the car into a dark alley and turned the lights off and shut the car down so we wouldn't be noticed that smirked as cop cars were speeding past us with the bat mobile as well. I sighed and dad looked to me, "Harley can you please speak to us next time ask us and we will make sure that it isn't going to get you arrested" he said and i nodded, "fine" i said to him and looked to Jay, "we need to get out of here and the roads are going to be full of cops and probably the bat as well" i explained.

Jay nodded and looked to the others, "were walking for now" he said and i sighed, "i hate the cold" i moaned and he smiled as he passed me his jacket, "here pumpkin" he said to me and i smiled, "thanks puddin" i said and dad looked to me, "where are we going" he asked me and i smiled, "somewhere no one knows about" i said to him and he nodded. We got to the outside of a fence and i climbed over and smirked as the others did as well, i punched the code in and the lights came on and i looked to Jay who smiled as he walked over to me, "wow this place is amazing" dad said and i noticed that he saw something in the corner and smiled, "this was where you came when you ran away" he said holding up a photo.

I looked to him and smiled, "yeah, we knew that you wouldn't look for us in places like this" i said to him and noticed that Jay looked around and sighed, "Well i didn't think that we would see this place again, the wards are up still which means that we are going to be safe for the night which means that we can get some sleep" Jay said to us, i nodded as i walked over to them and smiled, "so the bathroom water is a bit funny, leave it for 10 minutes before using it and don't drink the water here as the police put stuff in it" i explained and dad looked to Jim, "but why" he asked and i smirked, "it has the reversal drug to kick in there" i explained to him and he sighed, "we needed people to test it on" i said and they sighed, "you two really were so far gone weren't you" he said and i laughed, "well what do you expect" i said to him and smiled, "there is more than enough room for us all here" i said to them and dad smiled, "alright then" he said.

I grabbed some blankets and passed them to dad and he looked to me, "were going to talk about this now otherwise everyone is going to want to know when we get back and i don't think that you will want that" dad started and looked to Jay and i, "so are you going to take the tablets" he asked and Jay sighed, "i haven't been taking them" Jay admitted and Jim looked to him, "why" he asked and Jay looked to me, "because i don't like them, they make my head fuzzy and i can't think clear with them" he explained and i sighed as i looked to him, "it is like someone is pulling cotton wool over your eyes on them and we don't like them" i explained and dad nodded, "alright, if we can find something else to help you will you" he asked and i nodded, "of course but you do realise that Jay and i are beyond helping right" i said to them and dad smiled, "we will find something" he said to me and i knew that he wasn't going to drop this, "fine" i said to him.

He nodded and smiled, "so do you want to tell us why you decided not to tell us you were coming to see your daughter, we would have helped" Dad said and Jim smiled, "we wouldn't have kept you away from her" he said to us. I sighed and dad laughed, "You thought that we would have said no to you" Dad said to me and i nodded, "well i know that you don't like me like this and i know that you would want to make sure that we are safe which would mean that you wouldn't have let us come here" i explained. Dad smiled and looked to me, "well i know not to piss you or Jay off because you two are terrifying" he said and i smiled, "i am sorry that we didn't tell you" i said to him and he smiled, "well don't worry about it now, we are going to go home and then we can get this house out the back ready for the 6 of you to move into" he explained to me. I smiled and nodded, "alright then" i said to him.

-x-

I woke to the sound of coffee being made and i looked over to see that it was my father and he was changed, "morning" he said and i moaned, "way to happy for this time in the morning" i said and dad smiled, "come on we can leave after some breakfast" he said to me. i sighed and nodded, "fine, Puddin come on" i said shaking Jay and smiled as he mumbled at me, "Jack" i said and he looked to me, "what" he said and i smiled, "come on dad made coffee and we need to get up" i said and he nodded as he pushed himself up and looked to me and smiled, "so when are we leaving" he asked and i smiled, "after breakfast" i said and looked around to see that Jim wasn't here and i turned to Dad, "where are Selina and Jim" i asked making Jay looked around, "Huh didn't even see that they weren't here" he said making me grin.

Dad laughed and looked to us, "he said that he needed Selina's help with something and that he would be back before we needed to leave" he said to me. i nodded and noticed that Jay was quiet, "Pud" i said and he looked to me, "I'm fine" he said to me and i smiled, "sure" i asked and he nodded, "of course pumpkin" he said and i nodded, i turned my attention back to my father and smiled, "so what did you tell the others" i asked. Dad smiled at me, "i told your brother and sister the truth that we were coming to get you" he explained to us and i smirked, "wow i thought that you would have been lying to them" i said and he sighed, "i don't think that you want your brother in a bad mood with you again Harley" he said and i shrugged my shoulders, "were twins we are going to fight" i explained.

Dad sighed and looked to me, "well i am hoping that you give your brother some time to get used to this, i know he is happy to see you but he is dealing with this in his own way" dad explained and i smirked, "i am aware, he doesn't know but i see the fear in his eyes when he looks at Jay and i" i explained to him and dad sighed, "well i hope that he is going to get over that fear soon" dad said and i smiled, "sure he is" i said and Jay was looking to me, "so i have an interesting email" he said and i looked to him, "about what" i asked and he looked to me, "about Jody's husband" he said to me and i frowned, "what do you mean" i asked and he passed me something on his phone. **_'Mr Freeze still at large, Victor was last seen in the downtown area of Sioux falls, we have police combing the area for him but we ask that if people see him or someone that looks like him to please call this number 01234-567-890. He is highly dangerous and unstable'_** i looked to him and he smirked, "scroll down the page" he said to me and i moved the page down and moaned, "he knew who we were" i said and he shook his head, "no Victor hasn't seen us remember, he met us when we had the accident and doesn't know what we look like covered up" Jay said to me.

I sighed and looked up to dad, "why was Jody always around us to begin with" i asked and he looked to me, "well i didn't know about her liking me like that, but she would always ask if Bobby had this clear stone" dad said to me and i looked to him, "like a hockey puck and look like ice" i asked and he nodded, "yeah that is it, she would always be asking about it" he said to me and i sighed, "great another lunatic in the world" i said to him and Jay sighed, "De and the others need to learn to fight just in case" Jay said and i nodded, "yeah they do, he can get mean and harsh when he wants something and people don't give it to him" Jay said to us.

I sighed and turned to Dad, "call Jim and get them back we are leaving now because we need to get back to the others" i said to him and he nodded, i watched as he went to calling Jim and i walked out of the kitchen and grabbed our clothes so we didn't leave anything behind and turned to Jay as he was watching me, "anything that can trace us to them burn please puddin" i said to him and he nodded, "of course pumpkin" he said to me. I walked out of the house putting the stuff into the car and look over as i heard a noise to see that Dad walked out and smiled at me, "they are five minutes away from here" he said to me. I nodded at him and noticed that Jay walked out and smiled as i could see that there was smoke coming from the house, "i have put everything we need in the car and the house will go up in a few minutes" he said to me and i smiled, "that's fine we cannot have them coming to find us" i said. Dad nodded and got into the car while Jay looked over to me, "ill drive Pooh" he said as i threw the keys to him and we got into the car.

Jim and Selina got in the car and i turned to Selina and smiled, "you might want to look at this" i said and passed her the phone as Jay drove down the highway to take us home.


	15. Chapter 15

We got back to the salvage yard and i turned to Jay, "we are going to make them wish that it was Selina and Eddie that they were fighting" i said to him and he smirked as dad and Jim looked to me with a worried look on their faces, "you're going to work them to the bone aren't you" Jay asked and i nodded, "at the moment he can come in to this family and snap their necks like anything Jay, they cannot fight him" i said to him and he sighed at me, "i know which is why i think that this is a good idea" he said. I nodded as we got out of the car and walked into the house to see that De and Sammy where sat there watching the TV with Rufus and Danny who looked like he was fast asleep. I smiled as i walked over to them and Sam looked up to me and smiled, "hey your back" he said to me and i nodded, "yeah we are, can you come outside now please we need to speak" i said to him and he looked confused but nodded anyway. Sam gently passed Danny to his mother and smiled as he walked outside with me, "What's going on Harley, you look worried" he said to me, i sighed and looked to him, "i need you to learn how to fight now" i said and he smirked, "i can fight Harley" he said to me and i laughed, "i mean my fight, learn to take me down" i said to him. Sam looked confused and i smiled, "we are going to do this my way now and i need everyone here, where are Ellen and Jo" i asked.

Sam shrugged and i walked back into the house and turned to my father and smiled, "any ideas" i asked and he looked to me and sighed, "gone you didn't realise that they were here and well Jo doesn't like the way that Eddie looks at her" he said to me and i turned to Eddie and he frowned, "she the blonde girl" he asked and i nodded, "yeah she is" i said to him and he sighed, "she was giving me a dirty look all the time and well you know what happens when people look at us like that" he said and i rolled my eyes, "right well i need you to call them and get them back, they aren't safe out there on their own" i explained and dad nodded, "alright" he said and i knew that they all wanted answers. I looked to De and smiled, "i am sorry but we have found out some new things and well you need to learn to take us down now" i said to him.

She looked confused and i sighed, "so when Jay and i first went to Arkham we made some people a little angry, you see Victor was the big guy out there and well Jay and i knocked him down some pegs because well it was fun" i explained. De nodded and turned to me, "so what happened" she asked me. i looked over to Jay and he nodded for me to tell them, i sighed as i turned to them, "he disappeared from Arkham, we were lead to believe that he got out might have escaped and well he wasn't heard from again" i explained and looked to Sam, "to be honest i though that he was dead till Jay read an email saying that he had been seen in town here, they warned people and attached it with a photo" i explained to them and De looked to me, "who is he" she asked and i sighed, "victor is Jody's husband" i said to her and i noticed that Bobby looked to me, "what" he asked and i sighed, "look dad said that Jody would always be asking for a stone that was clear and looked like ice" i said and he nodded, "yeah said it was something she needed" he explained to me.

I sighed and looked to him knowing that he would need to know what was going on, "from what we have been able to find out about him, we learnt that Victor lost his wife to an illness that i didn't know about and well he was able to freeze her till the medicine came out to help her, which i am guessing he was able to get it sorted but something changed and he got powers" i explained and Bobby looked to me, "what do you mean powers" he asked me and i smirked, "he could control ice" i explained to him and he looked to me, "does he knows who you are" he asked and i laughed, "no he doesn't, he doesn't know that Jay and i are here which is a good thing for us" i explained to him.

Bobby nodded as he looked to us, "alright then, what's next" he asked me and i smiled, "so we are going to make sure that you can fight like us and will be able to get us down as i need to know that you're going to be alright if we cannot protect you" i explained to them all and Bobby smiled as he looked to the four of us, "you're worried about us" he asked and i scoffed, "no I'm not" i lied and walked into the kitchen and grabbed the coffee pot and poured myself a cup. I looked over to Eddie and Selina, "were going to have to spilt them up over the four of us" i said and Selina nodded, "well i will take my father" she said to me and i nodded as i turned to my puddin, "Jay" i asked and he smiled, "ill take my father, it could be fun" he said and i smirked, "I'll take mine then" i said to him and dad moaned, "i have already been beaten by you, i don't think that my body can take another beating from you" he said and i laughed, "Eddie can you take Rufus" i asked and he nodded as he looked over to him and smiled, "sure and i will take the doc as well" he said to me and i smirked, "okay" i said to him.

I smirked as i looked at who was left and turned to Selina and smiled, "Selina, you want Sam, De, Ellen or Jo" i asked and she smirked, "I'll take Sam" she said and Jay smirked, "Jo" he said and i looked to him, "be nice" i said and he nodded, "of course Pumpkin" he said and i smiled as i looked to De, "looks like your with me and I'll take Ellen as well" i said and she moaned, "really i have to fight you, you're going to kick my ass" she said and i smiled, "look at it this way, you, Ellen, Jo, Jim and dad will be able to learn to fight from me and Jay" i said to her and she smiled, "alright then but please be nice to us" she said and i smirked, "of course" i said to her.

Dad looked to me and smiled, "Ellen and Jo are on their way and said that they will be about an hour" he said to me and i nodded, "alright then" i said and Jay walked over to me and placed his hand on my stomach and looked to me, "please be careful" he asked. I smiled as i looked to him, "of course i will be puddin, you know that i was then and i will be now" i said and he smiled. I grabbed some things and turned to De and dad and smirked, "so this is going to hurt" i said to them and dad looked to me, "what" he asked.

I smiled as i walked in front of them, "being able to take down someone like me, Jay and even Sel and Eddie means that you are going to be sick of us by the end of the week because you will be taught in everything, from fighting to being able to block us as well" i explained and dad smirked, "didn't think that my daughter would be the one to teach me to fight" he said to me and i smirked as i looked to him, "well when De spent a few hours in black gate she was scared because of what it was like there" i explained to them and she nodded, "i don't know how you deal with being in there" she said to me and i smirked, "well i didn't like it in there to begin with but we have been in and out of there for weeks at a time and that was only there, i have been in Arkham and Black gate" i explained to them and smirked, "you learn to survive" i explained.

Dad looked to me and frowned, "what do you mean" he asked and i smiled, "i had to learn to survive when we would be put in there as it is not the nicest of places to be and for us to do that we learn to be the best and nastiest people around" i explained to them and De sighed as she looked to me, "so you're going to teach us that" she asked and i laughed, "not yet, first you're going to learn to block our punches, learn to keep yourself up" i explained. Dad looked to me and sighed, "really you're going to do what i did to you three aren't you" he asked and i smiled, "you don't want to be the one that is knocked out because your ego got the better of you dad, we don't play fair remember that" i explained to them and dad smirked, "i don't think that you four need a bigger ego then it is now" he said and i smiled, "here that puddin he thinks that we have big egos" i said and Jay laughed as he walked out with Ellen and Jo and they nodded at us, "i believe that you two have the biggest egos out of this family" Ellen said and i looked to her, "don't know what you're on about" i said to her and she smirked, "how can we help" Jo asked.

Jay looked over to her and smiled, "so we have found out some bad things and you lot need to learn to defend yourselves from us" Jay explained and Ellen looked to us, "wait what" she said looking to us and i smiled, "well it looks like that you are going to learn to be able to take us down because we cannot have you being caught" i said to her. She nodded and we walked outside and Jay walked over to me and wrapped his arm around me and smiled, "like she said we are going to teach defence first" Jay explained and they nodded, "alright then" Ellen said and i turned to Selina and smiled, "don't go easy" i said to her.

Selina smirked as she walked up to Bobby and smiled, "you need to learn to block me" she said and i watched as she snapped her hand out at him and he put his arm up blocking her and she hit him with her other arm and he went down, "shit" he said and i smirked, "Selina is the easier one of us to get down and bobby she got you on the floor in two moves" i said and he looked to me, "well if you can get me down quicker" he said to me and i smirked, "i really wouldn't want to do that to you" i said to him and he walked over to me and smirked, "try" he said to me and i smirked, "fine" i said and turned to Jay as i passed him my jacket and smiled, "this is going to be fun" i said to him and he smirked, "be nice" he said and i nodded.

Bobby punched out at me and i ducked out of the way and moved my feet getting him on the floor and pinned him there with my foot, "next" i asked. Bobby was sat on the floor and he looked to me, "you winded me" he said and i looked to him, "well you asked for it and you're lucky i didn't kill you" i said to him and he nodded, "remember not to piss you off" he said.

I laughed and looked to Jay and he turned to his little group and smiled, "give me your best shot" he said and his father went for him and i smirked as i noticed that dad was trying to get the jump on me, i moved out of the way and laughed as he was now on the floor and i turned to him, "ready to learn or still want to play games" i asked and dad smirked, "i will get you down" he said to me and turned around grabbing the gun and pointing it at me, i walked over to him and punched him in the face and grabbed the gun from him as i put him back to the floor and smirked, "really" i asked and he looked up, "that really hurt" he said to me and i looked to him, "don't whine" i said to him and he sighed as he got up and nodded, "fine were happy to do this your way" he said and i smiled, "finally" i said to him and turned to see that Jim was on the floor and whining at his son.

I smirked and turned to De and smiled, "so with you we are going to show you how to use your magic as well" i said and dad turned to me, "please don't teach her black magic, i am still needing to yell at you about that" he said to me and i turned to him and smirked, "sure" i said to him. Jay looked over to me and smiled, "so i was thinking that we would start with blocking us, if we can get them to block our advances then we have a start" Jay said to me and i nodded as i looked to Sel and Eddie, "teach them to block our advances and then go from there" i explained and Eddie turned to me, "maybe we can teach them to block you and Jay" he said to me and i looked to him, "you two are the most scary people in our world" he explained and i nodded, "alright then" i said to him and turned to Dad, "i need you to block us" i said and dad looked to me and nodded, "alright" he said and i looked to Jay and smirked, "have fun" i said and walked over to the chair and sat down, "Harley" Jay said and i smiled, "fine just sickness" i said to him and he nodded.

I sat there and watched as Eddie, Selina and Jay went to teaching them to block our attacks and it was safe to say that them being hunters did not help, "we have been at this for hours" Jo moaned and i looked to her and smirked, "then please do stop and sit down" i said to her and she smiled, "thanks Harley" she said and walked over to me, i grabbed her arm and pinned her to the floor and growled, "you need to learn to fight and being weak is going to get you killed" i snarled and she smacked my arm trying to get me off her, "alright" i said and she got up, "your finished when i tell you" i snarled. She walked back over and i walked over to Jay and noticed that he laughed, "yeah she isn't taking to this" he said to me and i nodded, "alright" i said and turned to them, "want to be killed" i asked and Ellen looked to me, "you need to ease up" she said and i looked to her, "you need to be able to protect yourself" i snapped and she looked to me, "you're going to kill us" she snarled and i looked to her, "want to learn in Arkham" i asked and she looked to me, "oh i can get you in there for the week, don't worry about that" i said to her.

She nodded and smiled, "ill back off" she said and i rolled my eyes as i turned to my husband, "have they picked anything up" i asked and he nodded, "all apart from Jo and Ellen" he said to me and i sighed as i nodded, "alright the rest can leave" i said and turned to Jo and Ellen, "looks like your with me" i said and Ellen looked to me, "you can't do this" she said and i smirked, "well i can and have" i said to her and looked to Jo, "don't you want to protect your daughter" i asked and she looked to me, "don't" she said and i smirked, "what happens if he comes for your daughter" i asked her and she looked to me, "he wouldn't" she said and i smirked, "why not, i mean we aren't the most stable of people" i said and walked over to Jo and smirked, "i believe this will make your mother learn" i said and grabbed Jo and turned to Ellen, "block Selina" i said to her and she turned to me, "you're playing with fire Harley" she said to me and i smirked, "you're not wanting to fight and learn so i will do it this way" i said and pointed the gun at Jo, "i don't miss" i said and she nodded, "fine" she screamed at me.

I smirked and it took another hour but she was now where i needed and she looked to me, "you need help" she said and i smirked, "shame" i said to her and walked over to my husband and smiled, "i think that we could go and have some fun" i said and dad snorted, "you two are going to sit down now" dad said and i looked to him, "no" i said and he smirked, "it wasn't a question" he said and i looked to him, "i don't care, she wasn't learning and i found a way" i said and he looked to me, "you threatened to kill her daughter" he said to me and i shrugged, "and" i said. Dad looked to us and sighed, "i cannot help you if you keep doing things like this Harley" dad said and i looked to him, "wow didn't take long" i said and he looked to me, "Harley" he said and i got up, "no i have been nice and tried to be someone else for you and your still not happy" i snarled and he looked to me, "your unfixable" he snarled and walked away. I felt like i had been hit and i looked to him, "fine, you don't want me fine" i said and walked out of the house not letting him see the tears that were threatening to fall.


	16. Chapter 16

I couldn't believe that my own father had called me unfixable, i walked outside and let the tears fall and felt as my husband walked out and pulled me into his arms, i sobbed and he looked to me, "do you want me to kill the asshole" he said to me and i shook my head, "no, no point in killing someone that was telling the truth" i said and looked to him, "he wants an unstable unfixable daughter then that is what he's going to get" i said to him and wiped my eyes getting rid of the tears that were still falling. Jay smirked as he lifted my face to him and wiped them away, "don't let John bring these tears Harley, he is an asshole that will get what's coming to him" he said to me and i smiled and nodded, "of course puddin, thanks for coming out to me" he said to me and we grinned as we walked back inside.

Jim watched as we walked inside and he looked to me, "Harley he didn't mean it" he said to me and i smirked, "does it look like i care what he thinks about me" i said to him and Jim smiled, "Harley i know that it hurt when he said that, i saw the look of hurt in your eyes" he said to me and i smiled, "good thing that i am not all there in the head, i wouldn't want to act on impulse" i said to him and he sighed, "i know that he didn't mean it" he said to me and i shrugged, "good for you" i said and walked over to the sofa and sat down seeing that Selina walked in with Eddie and smirked, "you alright" she asked and i laughed, "prefect" i said to her and she nodded, "well Danny is asleep so want to watch a movie" she asked and i nodded, "yeah, i am sure that De and Sammy will join in" i said and she nodded, "sounds like fun, I'll get them" she said.

I nodded and noticed that John walked back in and looked to me, "Harley" he started and i looked to him shutting him up, "i don't want you talking to me John, i don't like you" i snarled and he sighed, "back to john" he asked and i laughed, "yep" i said and he sighed, "ill earn your trust back" he said and i laughed as i looked to him, "i don't like you or want you near me. you come near me or my husband John and i will kill you" i snarled. He nodded and walked back out with Bobby and Jim telling him that i would come around which just made me laugh.

Sam and De walked in and looked to me and sighed, "what happened" he asked and i smiled, "nothing, John and i just had a disagreement" i said to him and he sighed as he turned to De, "stay here" he said to her and she nodded as she walked over to me and smiled, "are you sure you're okay" she asked and i laughed, "De nothing bothers me, you know that" i said to her and she nodded, "so what are we watching" she asked and i smiled, "Selina is picking which means it's going to be a chick flick" i said and Selina smirked, "that it is, white chicks" she said and i rolled my eyes, "really again" i asked and she smiled, "i like this film" she said to me.

I smirked and heard as Sam yelled out at our father and i smirked as i looked to De, "does it worry you that he might be like me a little bit" i asked and she looked to me, "no" she said and i laughed as he walked in and looked to me, "he called you unfixable" he said to me and i laughed, "like i said Sammy we had a disagreement is all" i said to him and he looked to me, "you are not unfixable Harley and dad was wrong" he said to me. i smiled and looked to him, "don't worry about me Sammy, trust me that man telling me something that i already now doesn't bother me" i said to him and he sighed, "alright come on we are going to watch this" he said to me and i nodded.

We finished the film and i noticed that John, Bobby and Jim were in the kitchen and Rufus walked in and smirked, "well aren't we all happy campers" he said to us and i smiled, "were all peachy" i said to him and dad looked to me, "are you going to speak to me" he asked and i looked to him, "do pigs fly" i asked and Sam snorted, "what are you a child Harley" he said to me and i smiled as i looked to him, "i like being the bitch it is fun" i said to him. Sam smiled and turned to Rufus, "dad said something's that he shouldn't have and well Harley is pissed about it" Sam said and i looked to him, "shut up" i said to him and he sighed, "Harley you need to speak to him about this" Sam said to me and i turned to him, "he said that i was unfixable" i snarled.

Rufus looked to John and snarled, "you are an asshole aren't you, i thought that we got rid of dick john" Rufus said and i looked to him, "John was an asshole before you left and he agreed that he would be nicer once we found you" he said to me and i turned to him, "so why did you say it" i asked and he sighed, "because i was angry and upset Harley, but i didn't mean it" he said to me and looked at me, "Harley you are everything to me and i am sorry that my temper got the better of me" he said and i nodded, "fine but you're not forgiven John, you hurt me and that is never going to go away" i said to him and he nodded, "i will get that forgiveness from you Harley" he said to me.

I nodded and turned to Jay, "come on, i want sleep and well i don't think that it is a good idea to leave you with them alone" i said and he turned to John, "don't ever speak to my wife like that again, the only reason you are still alive is because your Harleys father" Jay snarled and we walked back up the stairs to our room so i could get some sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

I woke to someone banging on the door and i moved to the side of the bed and grabbed Jays shirt from the floor and pulled it on, i walked over to the door and opened it to see it was my father and i sighed, i went to close the door and he pushed it back open making me look at him, "i don't want to speak to you John" i snarled and he looked to me, "i made pancakes" he said to me and i smirked, "not going to get me back to liking you john, you hurt me" i said to him and slammed the door closed. I turned around and noticed that Jay was awake smiling at me, i walked back over to Jay and he chuckled as i got back into bed, "so then beautiful, what we going to do today, be mean to people or kill people" he asked me and i smirked as i looked to him, "well i am sure that we can think of something fun for us to do today" i said to him and he laughed.

Jay rolled over and pulled me to him as he began kissing me making me moan at him, "puddin" i said to him and he laughed as he looked to me, "so then Pumpkin, i am thinking that we should go and eat them pancakes" he said to me and i smirked, "i could do with some food" i said to him and I got out of the bed and walked over to the wardrobe as i looked for something to wear, i quickly got dressed into a pair of skin tight black jeans and grabbed my red shirt pulling it over my head and pulled on my heels, i looked over to see that Jay walked out of the little bathroom we had wearing some jeans and a top as well and we walked down stairs to see that everyone was in the kitchen, we walked over to Sammy and De and smiled as dad held out some pancakes to me, "not happening" i said to him and grabbed another plate as i went to putting some pancakes on and sat down next to my brother, "hey little brother" i said and Sammy looked up and smiled, "Morning Harley" he said to me.

I noticed that he was still looking at me and i moaned, "what now" i asked and he smirked, "i wouldn't know what you're going on about" he said to me and i nodded, "sure you don't little brother" i said and he smirked as dad walked over to us and sat down in front of me and i looked to him, "really are you trying to piss me off John" i asked and looked to Jay, "I'll be outside" i said and got up walking away, "i see i am not the only one that hates you" i heard Sam snarl to him and he sighed, "your sister is upset with me because of what i said to her, she won't let me apologise to her" dad said to him and i smirked as i put my head in, "shame that i don't want your apologies" i said to him and looked over to Jay to see that he was looking at something in the paper, "puddin" i asked and he looked to me, "what do you think" he said and passed me something.

I looked down to the paper and noticed that there was a diamond on the front page and i squealed "really puddin, you will get me this diamond" i asked and he nodded, "of course i will princess, i mean we are bored and this is what we do best" he said to me and i grinned, "diamonds" i said and looked back down to the paper, "well it looks like it is more than a two man job" i said to him and he nodded as he looked to me, "Sel and Eddie might help if we ask nicely" he said to me and i couldn't help but laugh, "you cannot do nice puddin" i said to him and he laughed, i nodded as i looked to him, "I'll ask puddin" i said to him and put the paper down as i walked into the living room to see if they were up yet, seeing that they weren't there i walked down the stairs to see if Selina was awake.

I got down there and noticed that they were making out and i coughed as they pulled apart and looked to me, "when you have five minutes" i asked and Selina looked to me, "out now" she said to me and i laughed as i walked back up the stairs and smirked as Jay looked to me, "what are you laughing at pumpkin" he asked me and i smiled as i looked to him, "Selina and Eddie were making out and that is something that i don't want to see again. I think i know now why they don't like it when we do it in front of them" i said and Jay laughed, "well it was probably payback for all the times they have walked in on us doing more than making out with each other" he said to me and i laughed, "true" i said to him. I walked back over to the table and grabbed the paper to see where this would be and noticed that Jay looked to me, "i will have something for this in a couple of hours, i need to look into a few things to make sure that we don't get caught so i will be upstairs if you need me Pooh" he said and walked over to me kissing me. I couldn't help but moan into the kiss as he was making me want him and pouted as he pulled away making me smirk, "tease" i said to him and he smirked as he walked over to the stairs and disappeared.

I sat down and noticed that Sammy walked back in and smiled as he looked to me, "so as Jay is doing that do you want to come and teach me to fight so we have something to do" he asked and i smiled as i looked to him, "you want me to teach you to fight" i asked and he smiled, "of course, we can get to know each other a little better and you can make sure i can keep my girl safe" he said to me and i smiled and i nodded, "of course Sammy" i said to him. He sighed and looked to me "are you ever going to call me anything else than Sammy" he asked me and i laughed as we walked outside ignoring my father as he was trying to speak to me again. I knew that he was wanting to speak to me about something that i didn't want to speak about as i was still pissed at him and noticed that my brother was still looking at me, I looked over to my brother and he smirked, "your wanting to talk to me about this aren't you" i said to him and he sighed, "are you going to speak to him because he has tried all morning" he asked me and i smirked, "no i am not Sam, if you don't want to protect De i can always come back later because i am not having this conversation with you" i said to him. Sam sighed as he nodded and laughed, "no come on, i think that i could last a little longer against you" he said to me and he came at me, i had to admit that i was impressed, "wow Sammy i think that there might be a little bit of insanity in there" i said to him.

He smirked as i now noticed that we had an audience and i smiled as he swung at me and i ducked out of the way as i rolled on the floor getting away from him and looked to him, "that is playing dirty Sammy boy" i said to him and he smirked as he looked to me, "wellbeing that your my twin sister i think that i might just have a little bit of insanity in me" he said to me and i giggled as i looked to him, "he-he he's crazy as well" i said and he smirked as he came at me again, i kicked out at him and he flew across the yard and i smirked, "you don't have all my talents" i said to him and he looked to me, "how in the hell are you that strong Harley" he wheezed at me and i heard a chuckle, i looked over to see that it was Jay and he looked to him, "she was Ivy's Ginny pig when she wanted someone to trying a serum on" Jay said and i looked to him as i giggled out at him, "i was bored and you were deep in your paperwork to see i wanted to do something, so i decided to do that" i said to him and he rolled his eyes at me.

Sam looked confused and i smiled, "Ivy was good with plants and wanted to save the world before she became poison ivy, she was able to give me something so i wouldn't be able to get hurt by others" i explained and he nodded as he looked to me, "which is why no one can hurt you now, because i have noticed that you don't get ill either" he asked and i laughed, "only Jay is the one that can hurt me" i said to him and he looked confused as he turned to my husband, "i don't understand" Sammy said and Jay laughed as he turned to him, "i have the same in me, Ivy and i were fighting and she thought it was the one that would have killed me, safe to say that Ivy didn't get a word out of Harley for months after that" he said and i smirked as Sam looked confused again, "don't worry about it little brother, i am fine and there is nothing that is going to hurt me" i said to him and he nodded, "well as long as you're okay" he said and i nodded.

I noticed that Jay was looking at me and smiled, "so i have a way in and out for us but that is all because getting the diamond is your area" he said to me and i looked to him, "that was quick even for you puddin" i said to him and he smirked, "it has been a while since we have done this and well i am not looking for a way to kill the bat" he explained to me and smiled, " so it made more sense that i was able to get this out quicker" he said to me and i nodded, "well give me what you have and i will find a way to get the diamond out for us" i said and he nodded, "thanks pumpkin" he said and passed me stuff. I looked down and noticed that he got the in and out right and i smiled, "alright, SELINA" i shouted and she came out and looked at me, "what" she asked and i smirked, "we have a diamond to steal" i said to her and she looked to me, "finally, i am so bored Harley" she said to me and i laughed as we walked into the house pushing past my father.

I knew that he was trying but at the moment i was not wanting to do this which was something that he was not understanding, i heard the stairs creek and i turned to Selina, "give me five" i asked and she nodded, i noticed that she was looking at my father and smirked, "you're in deep shit now Johnny boy" she said and i smirked as i turned around and faced him, "why can't you just leave me alone" i snapped and he looked to me, "because i need to make this right Harley, i didn't mean what i said to you" he said and i looked to him, "i will forgive you in my own time John and no amount of nagging and following me around like a puppy is going to change that" i snapped and he looked to me, "i just want you to talk to me again" he said to me and i looked to him and laughed, "I will in my time John, you called me unfixable and i am not going to forgive you for that yet" i said to him and he nodded, "fine I'll leave you alone" he said and i laughed as i looked to him, "finally your listening to me" i said to him and he walked back up the stairs where Selina walked back down and laughed, "i did think you would have hit him or killed him for that" she said to me.

I laughed and looked to her, "well i do have some control Sel, i just told him to leave me alone and that i would deal with it when the time comes" i explained and she nodded, "i told him the same thing earlier and noticed that he is staying out of the way of Jay as well" she said and i laughed, "well he is wanting to kill him for what he said to me not that i can blame him, i am sure that Eddie would do the same if Bobby said that to you" i explained and she nodded, "well no one upsets his queen and i think that people keep forgetting that you two are unstable" she said to me and i laughed as my hand went to our son, "well we still haven't got a name for this little one" i said to her and she smiled, "i didn't have Danny's name till he was born, i looked at him and then knew his name, i am sure when you hold him you will know his name" she said and i smiled.

Selina and i had been down stairs trying to find a way for us to get the diamond when i could hear fighting coming from upstairs and i knew that it wasn't Jay or Eddie as normally there would have been a gun shot already, i looked over to Selina and frowned, "is that our parents i can hear fighting" i asked and she nodded as she looked to me, we got up and walked upstairs to see that John and Bobby where being pushed back by Eddie and Jay. Wondering what was going on for our parents to be fighting with someone we walked up all the stairs and stood there so we could hear what was going on as well as being able to see what was happening, i noticed that Ellen was being yelled at, "she needs to be fixed John, she is insane and needs help" Ellen snarled at him. I noticed that Selina and i hadn't been noticed yet which was funny and noticed that as i went to move forward that Selina put her hand out to me to stop me from walking any further, i looked over to her and she shook her head at me, "we can see what is happening from here" she whispered to me and i knew she wanted to see what they would do so we watched from where we were stood to see what was going on.

John looked to her and laughed but it wasn't a nice laugh, i watched as Ellen took a step back from him, "she doesn't need to be fixed Ellen as there isn't anything wrong with my daughter" he said to her and i couldn't help but roll my eyes, "yes she does John, she used my daughter as bait to get her own way, that isn't right and you know it isn't right" she said and Selina smirked at me, "Eddie doesn't like them one bit, he doesn't like the way Jo looks at him or us when we aren't looking" she said and i looked to her, "i can see the way that they look at us Sel, i am not blind but i can see why he doesn't like them" i said to her. She nodded and we turned our attention back to the group and noticed that Ellen was now standing there looking at John with hate in her eyes, "she told you that you're in danger and that you needed to learn to fight because of the people that are after us, but once again you wouldn't listen to any of them Ellen" John said and she laughed, "she is the reason why we are in danger John, her and that thing you call a son Jim" she snarled and Jay growled, "you are lucky that i am holding on to John otherwise i would kill you here and now, but John doesn't need the death of you on his hands at all, my wife on the other hand well i am sure that she will kill you" he said to her and i knew that he knew i was there, so it was my queue to walk out of our spot and skipped over to him.

I noticed that Ellen hadn't noticed me yet as she was too busy growling at my father which made me laugh and i walked over to her, i smirked as she hadn't realised that i was right next to her, "it sounds like to me that you don't want to be here Ellen" i said to her and she snapped her head to me and coughed realising that i would have heard everything that she was saying, "Harley, it wasn't as it sounds, i am just trying to get your father to see it from my side" she said and i rolled my eyes, "well Ellen it sounded like you said that i need to be fixed" i said to her and smirked, "i mean i think that i am fine the way i am, but that is now two of you to say that to me" i said and looked to her, "do you think that i need to be fixed, that there is something wrong with me" i asked her and she looked to me, "yeah you do Harley, you can't go around killing people for fun" she said to me and i smirked as i turned to Jay, "Puddin why don't you let them go for me" i said to him and he nodded as he walked over to me and kissed me, "what do you have going through that mind of yours" he asked me and i laughed.

I smiled as i turned to Ellen, "if you don't like the way that i do things and the way that i am, then leave" i said to her, she looked confused and i smiled, "were not keeping you here Ellen, there isn't a gun to your head telling you to be here" i said to her and she laughed as she turned to me, "you think that we are going to leave them here with you two, i have seen what you can do when you're bored or when someone upsets you" Ellen said looking to my pudding, i smirked as she turned her attention back to me, "you haven't seen anything yet sweetie" i snarled and John walked over to Jay and i standing in front of us, i couldn't help the laugh and looked to him, "i don't need you fighting my battles for me John, i am big enough and scary enough to look after myself" i said to him and growled as he was ignoring me, "i am not having you hurt them Ellen, she doesn't need help from people like you and you're going to leave them alone or you and i are going to have some problems" John said to her and i had to admit that i was impressed as he looked to her with a look in his eyes, "i have done enough damage to her in the last 24 hours and i don't need you making it worse" he said and i smirked as this was something that i wasn't used to seeing.

Dad turned to me and smiled, "why don't you go back downstairs and finish what you were doing, i will get this sorted and then come down to speak to you all about something" he said to me and i looked to him, "don't do anything i would do" i said to him and he smirked as i walked towards the stairs, i turned back around to see what he would say to the idiot woman as i wanted to see what he would do to her if she tried to hurt him or get to me.

We all stood at the top of the stairs as we wanted to know what would happen to her and noticed that dad got that look in his eyes that i had in my eyes when i was pissed and going to do something i shouldn't, "safe to say your mental illness is from John" Selina said to me and i nodded, "i have noticed" i said to her and he walked over to Ellen and smirked, "my daughter doesn't realise that her bi-polar is a family condition, it is always passed down to one of the children and well i got it from my father and she got it from me" he explained and i looked to Jay, "did you know" i asked and he shook his head, "i always did wonder where it came from as your worse than me some days" he said to me and i smirked as we turned our attention back to the others to see that john now had Ellen pinned to the wall and growled at her, "she is my little girl and she doesn't need help from the likes of you" he snarled at her, i knew that look and i ran over pulling him off her and looked to him, "you kill her and you become me, is that what you want" i said to him and he looked to me, "maybe that isn't a bad thing" he said and i sighed, "dad it isn't worth it, you have two much to lose" i said to him and he sighed, "fine get her out of here before i change my mind and kill her" he said to me. I turned to Bobby and smiled, "take him for a walk Bobby, Jay does with me when i am like this and it calms me down" i explained and Bobby nodded, "of course, were be back in about an hour" he said to me and walked out pushing John out with him.

I turned to Ellen and smirked, "looks like it is only me and you" i said to her and she looked over to me and laughed, "you think that i am scared of someone like you, i know your weakness and that is your brother" she said to me and i smirked as i looked to her, "you think that you are the first person to use my brother against me" i said to her and she looked confused, "you see being the witch that i am, i was able to get into black magic but my puddin doesn't like it when i do" i snarled and grabbed her head, "HARLEY NO" Jay screamed at me but it was too late, i was already in her head.

I was able to go through her memory's and change them so she wouldn't be able to remember me or the others as we couldn't have the police or anyone else finding out that the four of us where here. I noticed that she had a lot more in there that i would have to go through when i wasn't going through her memories. I came out and she looked to me, "who the hell are you" she said to me and i smirked as i looked over to Jo and walked over to her doing the same thing, i realised that she had already told someone that we were here and i growled as i came out of her mind, i waved my hand as i looked to them both making sure that they would be teleported to their own home and knew that they wouldn't be a problem for us apart from the person that Jo told but i knew that we would be able to deal with that when the time came, i turned to Jay and felt as my energy left me and noticed that Jay had ran over to me and caught me.

Jay looked down to me and sighed, "That is highly addictive magic you are playing with Harley, you know that i don't like you mind walking with people" he said to me and i looked to him, "she won't remember us and won't know them either, but we have another problem" i explained and felt as the darkness began to take over me as i would not be able to tell them that the Arkham staff know we are here.

Jay's POV

I looked down to my wife and noticed that Selina walked over with Eddie and looked to me, i could see that they were concerned as they knew that i didn't like her doing this sort of stuff "is she okay Jay" Eddie asked me and i nodded, "she will be, black magic is highly addictive and well she doesn't have a good record with it, the last time that she used this sort of magic it took control of her" i explained to them. They nodded and i noticed that Bobby came back with John and i turned to him, "this bi-polar that she has is because of you isn't it" i asked and he sighed as he looked to me and nodded, "i didn't want people to find out like this okay, i was worried that people would treat me differently and well no one knew that i was dealing with bi-polar" he explained to me and i looked to him, "no one at all" i asked.

John sighed and looked to me, "Mary knew about the Bi-polar that she was able to help me deal with it, there is a reason why i am not as far gone as the two of you" he said to me and i smirked, "electric worked for you" i asked and he looked to me, "yeah how did you know that Jack" he asked me and i smirked, "easy it was used wrong for us and made us worse, trust me Harley and i are nice most of the time but you have seen the worse side of us both and you still accept us" i explained to him and he nodded, "i don't have moments like that anymore and i am hurt that i didn't see it in my daughter" he said.

I looked to him and smiled, "well she did hide it well when she was around you and well De was dealing with her own problems not to see it and as for Sammy well she didn't want him to worry about her" i explained and he sighed, "i am sorry about what i said to her, i didn't mean it my temper got the better of me and well the words came out" he said to me and i smiled, "i know that but you hurt her, she will come around but you have to give her time" i explained and he smiled, "i know" he said and i noticed that dad walked in and smiled at me, "so Jefferson is here with a new bottle of tablets for you to take" he said and i looked to him, "yay" i said.

John smiled and looked to me, "do you want me to take her" he asked me and i looked to him, "what do you think i am going to say to that one Johnny" i asked and he nodded, "sorry" he said to me and we walked back over to the sofa and i sat down watching as my wife made herself comfy on me in her sleep.

We all were watching a film when i felt my wife move and looked down to see that she was awake and holding her head, i moved my hand and she looked to me, "remind me not to do that again" she said to me and i laughed as i nodded, "you know i don't like it when you do this, i told you that it is addictive and it takes control over you" i said to her and she smiled, "i really am sorry" she said to me.

I nodded and she stretched on me and looked up and smiled, "so what we watching because i don't see Danny which means one of you got to pick" she said and i laughed, "your brother picked it" he said to me and i moaned as i looked to him, "please don't tell me it is another love story" i asked and he smirked, "no" he said to me and i looked to the screen and laughed, "hey i remember this from when we were kids" i said and he nodded.


	18. Chapter 18

I woke to an empty bed and sat up looking around to see if Jay was in the room and he wasn't, i looked over to his side and noticed that there was a small box and a note, i reached over to the note and pulled it over looking at it seeing that it was from Jay. ' ** _Harley, i know that you don't like to celebrate your birthday but as you know i have always given you something, this is for you Pooh. Jay xx_** ' i smiled and grabbed a hold of the box and noticed that it was a ring and i couldn't help the smile to come to my face as it was pure rose gold and had a Black and Green stone on the top which i knew was a proper black diamond and an emerald as well.

I smiled as i slid the ring on and looked down to it, "wow, he really does make me happy" i mumbled to myself and got up as i walked over to the wardrobe and grabbed some clothes so i could get dressed and go downstairs. I grabbed a red pinafore dress and the black jumper i had and grabbed some tights as well and quickly got dressed. I grabbed my heeled boots and pulled them on and walked down the stairs to see that Jay was stood there with a plate of pancakes and smiled at me, "morning princess" he said to me and i looked to him, "thank you for the ring, it is beautiful" i said to him and he smiled as he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, "anything for my birthday princess" he said and i smiled as i took the plate from the counter were he had placed it and walked over to the draws and grabbed the present that i hid in the draw, i walked over to my brother and smiled, "happy birthday little brother" i said to him and he laughed as he looked to me and took the present i gave him, "thanks sis" he said and passed something to me, "i am sure i don't have the same expensive taste as Jay here but i hope that you like it" he said to me. I looked down to see that it was a red and black roped band with a few little charms on it which made me smiled as there was a little black diamond and red diamond as well as a little gun charm and there was also a green and purple diamond as well.

I looked to him and he smiled, "well the diamonds charms on there are for you and Jay and the little gun is for De and i" he said to me, i smiled as i kissed his cheek and looked to him, "thank you for this, i love it Sammy" i said to him and he opened his to see that we both had the same idea and he laughed, "i see we still think alike" he said to me and i laughed as i nodded, "i see we do" i said and Jay laughed, "she looked everywhere for that, took us a long time to find it" he said and put a plate down in front of him, "can't have the birthday boy and girl cooking for themselves" he said and smiled, "happy birthday Sammy" he said to him and Sam smiled, "thanks" he said to Jay.

I saw dad walk down the stairs and i turned to Sam, "hope you have a good day, there is a reason why i don't celebrate this anymore" i said to him and walked over to the sofa and sat down turning the TV on and began to watch some old reruns that were on. I noticed that dad was speaking to bobby about something and i smirked as i knew that he wouldn't remember our birthday and it made me feel sorry for my brother more and more. I heard someone beside me and looked over to see Selina and she smirked, "he forgot didn't he" she asked and i laughed, "always has Sel, even when we were kids he was always forgetting our birthdays" i said to her and she passed me something and smiled, "hope you like it, i didn't know what to really get you so i got you something i knew you needed" she said to me and i looked to her, "you didn't have to" i said to her and she smiled as she looked to me, "of course i did, your family and no one deserves to have their birthday forgotten about Harley" she said to me. i nodded and smiled as i opened the present and noticed that it was maternity clothes, i looked to her and she smiled, "well i didn't know what to get you and well i know that you don't like the high-street fashion, so these have been made for you" she said and i looked gobsmacked, "you did that for me" i asked and she nodded.

I smiled as i looked to the clothes and noticed that they were all me and smiled as i looked to her, "thank you" i said to her and she nodded, "your welcome" she said to me. i smiled as i walked over to the table and put the plate down as i turned to Dad and smirked, "so anything special about today" i asked and he looked to me and smiled, "not that i know off" he said to me and i looked to him and laughed, "really nothing at all" i asked. Dad sighed and looked to me, "i get that your pissed with me but can you stop asking me the same questions, i don't know what you want me to say Harley" he said to me.

I looked to Bobby and he looked confused which made me nod, "see this is why i don't do celebrations because people don't remember" i snarled and turned to Jay, "thanks for the birthday present" i said to him and walked out of the house and sat down on the steps as Sammy walked out, "you okay" he asked me and i looked to him, "how can he not remember our birthday Sammy, i mean were his children" i said to him and he looked to me, "don't know" he asked me and i sighed, "does he remember De's" i asked.

Sammy looked to me and shrugged, "don't know, haven't been around the man for birthdays, normally De and i are celebrating instead" he said to me and i nodded as i turned back to see that Dad looked worried and i smirked, "come on little brother, it is about time we have some birthday fun" i said and he nodded as he looked to me, "what are we going to do" he asked and i smiled, "well i am sure we can think of something, being that we are twins" i said to him and he smirked as he looked to me, "tricks we played on him when we were 6" Sammy said to me and i looked to him, "Sammy i believe you could be a genius" i said to him.

Sammy and i smirked as we walked into the kitchen and sat on either side of him and he looked to us both and moaned, "why do i have a feeling that i am going to regret this" he asked and i smiled as i looked to him, "Dad" i said and he nodded, "Harley" he said and i smiled, "Can you answer something for me" i asked and he nodded, "of course" he said to me. i nodded, "why is the grass green" i asked and Bobby snorted out his coffee and dad looked to me, "what" he asked and i smiled, "why is the grass green" i asked. He looked to me and smiled, "i don't know sweetie" he said and i nodded, "okay" i said and Sam looked to him, "Dad" Sam said to him and dad looked to him, "what bud" he asked. Sammy smiled and looked to him, "why is the sky blue" he asked and Dad moaned, "you two are not 6 years old" he said and Sammy smiled, "but dad i only want to know" Sam said and i held the smile in because i knew that we were going to have fun with him.

Dad looked to me and sighed, "your pissed with me aren't you" he asked and i smiled, "now why would we be pissed with you daddy, i mean it is only the first time you have forgotten our birthday" i said to him and he looked to me, "i get it i am a bad dad" he said and i laughed, "oh no daddy, you're not a bad dad" i said to him and Sammy laughed as he turned to him, "your just an idiot" he said and we turned to him as we linked hands and looked to him, "daddy" we said together and he moaned, "they are the devil" he said and we laughed as we walked into the living room where Jay and Selina were pissing themselves laughing.

Jay walked over to me and smiled, "i forgot you could speak together" he said and i smiled, "it's fun to annoy our father" i said and Sam nodded, "plus we haven't done that in ages, it isn't over" Sam said and i smirked as Jay snorted. Dad walked in and smiled, "can we speak" he asked and Sam and i looked to him, "sure" we both said and he looked to me, "without the antics" he asked and i smiled, "i don't know" i said and Sam looked to me, "i mean we are having so much fun" Sam said and i nodded, "and this is funny watching you sweat" i said to him, "you two" he said and we smiled, "yes" we said and dad looked to me, "please Harley, i just want to explain" he said and i smiled, "of course dad" Sam and i said and i couldn't help but laugh as he was getting annoyed with us now.

I walked over to him and smiled, "go on then because i really am not in the mood to speak" i said to him and he looked to me, "i didn't mean to forget your birthday, i thought it was next week" he said to me and looked to Sam and smiled, "really" he said and got up walking into the kitchen and grabbed something, he walked back over to us and smiled, "i wouldn't have been able to get these if i didn't think about your birthday" he said to us and passed us each a parcel, "i am sorry and i hope that you will forgive me" he said to us. Sam and i looked down to the presents and smiled as you could tell that they were our fathers wrapping skills, i opened mine to see that it was a necklace but it looked old and i turned to him, "it was your mothers and i was saving it for your 18th birthday but you ran before i could give it to you" he said and i smiled as i looked to him, "thank you" i said to him.

Jay walked over to me and smiled, "it is beautiful pumpkin" he said to me and took a hold of it and put it around my neck and smiled, "there, where it belongs" he said to me and turned to John, "i think you need to tell them all" he said to him and i looked to Dad, "tell us what" i asked and dad sighed, "your illness doesn't come from nowhere, it comes from me" he said to me and i laughed, "i thought you looked like me the other day and believed that you have a mental illness as well" i said and he looked to me, "how" he asked and i laughed, "the one thing that the doctors like to say is that i got it from somewhere and i didn't think that it was mum" i said to him. Dad sighed and looked to me, "look the electric worked for me and i don't have those moments much anymore, but Harley you have to understand that i was not in my right mind, i was pissed and angry and the words just came out" dad explained to me.

I looked to him and smiled, "i promise you that we are okay now, but please don't keep me out of the loop dad" i asked and Sam looked to him, "being that she is my twin does this mean that i might be like this" Sam asked and i smiled as i looked to him, "no Sammy, you are fine" i said to him and he looked to me, "how are you sure" he asked and dad smiled, "because it shows when you are a child first, Harley was always speaking to herself and never could make friends, you were different as you could always make friends and well you are more level headed than your sister" Dad said to him and he smiled, "well i don't think that this family could have another insane family member" Sam said and i looked to him, "all the cool people are insane and crazy" i said to him and he rolled his eyes.

Jay laughed and nodded, "Dam right we are, so what do you two want to do" Jay asked and Sam looked to him and smiled, "not sure" he said and i looked over to Jay and smiled, "well you know that i don't like to celebrate" i said to him and dad looked to me, "hunny you need to celebrate" dad said and i laughed, "i haven't for 10 years and i am not going to start now" i said and got up, "thank you for the presents" i said and walked back upstairs where i noticed De was stood and she looked to me, "you okay" she asked and i smiled, "of course i am sister, i am just grabbing some things and then Jay, Sel, Eddie and i are going to get these diamonds i want" i said to her and she laughed, "never known someone to be excited about stealing" she said and i smirked, "well we all have something that we like to do" i said and she nodded, "where's Sammy" she asked. I looked to her and smiled, "down stairs talking to dad" i said and she nodded, "alright then" she said to me.

She walked down stairs and i walked into the bedroom where i noticed Jay was now stood behind me and smiled, "i don't want to celebrate" i said to him and he wrapped his arms around me, "i know you don't princess, i am not here to make you, i am here to speak to you about these diamonds, we need some help" he said to me and i looked to him, "what do you mean, i fought four would be enough" i asked. Jay looked to me and sighed, "So in the last 24 hours the security on the bank has tripled" he said to me and i sighed, "Right so we need at least another two people" i said to him. Jay nodded and i sighed, "we don't like people puddin, i don't think that we are going to be able to find people to do this" i said to him and he looked at me, "we have De as she has magic" Jay said and i looked to him, "she cannot fight for herself Puddin, she would end up getting caught" i explained to him and he sighed, "your right" he said and i smiled, "sorry what was that puddin" i said to him and he smirked, "don't make me say it again" he said to me and walked over to me and kissed my neck making me moan at him, "puddin we need to figure this out, not have sex" i said to him and he kept kissing my neck making me moan more at him.

Jay looked to me and smiled, "want me to stop" he asked and i looked to him, "stop and i will kill you" i said to him and he laughed as he went back to kissing me, "Jay" i said and he picked me up and walked over to the bed and laid me down on it and went to kissing my body making me moan at him, "Puddin" i said and he smirked as he pulled my shirt off and sucked one of my breasts into his mouth making my body move up to his touch, "Harley" he said and i flipped us over and smirked as i pulled his shirt off him and leant down kissing him, "puddin" i said. Jay looked to me and i smiled, "fuck me then" i said to him and he smirked as he waved his hand and my clothes came off and i looked to him, "you are even more hot when you do that" i said to him and he pushed himself into me and i moaned out at him, "move" i said and he nodded as he went to fuck me.

We had been at it for hours and i looked over to him and smiled, "so i have been thinking" i said to him and he looked to me, "what pumpkin" he asked, i smiled and looked to him, "maybe we get Sammy and Dad to help" i said to him and he looked to me, "are you sure, because if we get caught we are going to go to Arkham" he said and i smiled, "Sammy is fast and can get away and as for dad, well he said it himself, i got my bi-polar from him" i explained and Jay nodded, "true which means that he would be fine in Arkham if we got caught" Jay said and i nodded. I grabbed my clothes and quickly got dressed and we walked back downstairs to see that Dad was asleep on the sofa and Bobby looked worried, "you okay" i asked and he smiled, "yeah just you dad went for a couple of minutes and well now i am worried" he said to me and i walked over to him and bent down, "dad" i asked and he opened his eyes, "Harley, you okay" he asked me and i smiled, "i am fine, Bobby said that you had a moment, i thought that you got this sorted for yourself" i asked and he nodded at me, "i will be, they happen but i don't like to be around people" he said and i smiled as i laid down next to him, "horrible aren't they" i said and he nodded.

Sam walked in and looked to us, "dad you okay" he asked and dad laughed, "i am fine Sammy" dad said and Jay grabbed my hands and smiled, "you need to ask" he said to me and i smiled, "so we need some help with this diamond and well i am hoping that you will help me" i asked and dad looked to me, "wait what" he asked and i smiled, "i need your help to get this diamond as they have tripled the guards on it" i explained and Sam looked to me, "you want us to help you" he asked and i smiled, "i only trust family" i said to him.

Sam and dad looked to me, "okay but you need to tell us what to do because we don't do things like this normally" he said to me and i smiled, "don't worry about it at the moment, we can sort that out nearer the time" i said to him and he nodded. I looked over to Jay and smirked, "they cannot go dressed like that" i said to him and watched as Jay turned to me and smirked, "they are not having my clothes" he said to me and i looked to him, "they are not you puddin, remember that you are the only Mister J for me" i said to him and dad snorted, "i am not wearing that" he said and i smirked, "i am sure that we will find something" i said to him. Dad nodded and Bobby walked in looking at Jay and i, "please do not make your father walk down the same path as you" he asked and i smirked.


	19. Chapter 19

I looked over to Sam and noticed that De was still worried about him as i knew that she didn't really want him to be doing this and i smiled as i looked to her, "de i promise that i will keep him safe out there" i said to her and she looked to me, "i am just worried, i have lost you to this world and found out that dad is pretty much on your path because of the mental illness that we seem to have in our family, i just don't know if i can lose Sammy as well to this" she said to me and i looked to her, "we are not going anywhere De, i promise you that we will be coming home De" i said to her and she nodded, "alright then, make sure that you come home" she said to me and i smiled, "are you coming with us to find something for them to wear" i asked. De looked to me and smirked, "to see the clothes that they have to wear, of course i am anything for a laugh" she said and i laughed as she was like a child at Christmas.

We got into the car and i noticed that Bobby wasn't here, i quickly looked over to Jay and smiled, "give me a second" i said to him and quickly got out of the car, i skipped into the house and looked around to find Bobby, seeing that he was in the kitchen with Rufus and the others, i turned to Bobby and smiled, "you coming with us" i asked and he nodded, "of course, wasn't sure if you wanted me along for the ride" he said to me and i smiled, "of course we do, plus you are able to keep dad calm which is a good thing" i explained to him and he smiled, "come on then" he said and we walked out of the house and got into the car. I turned to Jay and smiled as he was looking at me, "take the back-roads puddin, i don't think that they would want to be in Arkham" i said to him and he smirked as he turned to face me as he pulled out of driveway, "so i was thinking that Sam can match you, being that your twins" he said to me and i smirked, "alright, i am sure that we can come up with something between the both of us" i said.

Jay nodded and turned his attention back to the road, i turned around and noticed that Sam leant forward looking at me, "do i have to wear pink and blue because that is horrible and i am not a girl" he said to me and i looked to him, "i am sure that pink will look good on you Sammy" i said to him and he looked to me, "i am not wearing pink Harley, i don't mind red or black but not pink" he said to me and i sighed, "fine, i will come up with something for the both of us" i said to him and turned to Jay, "looks like i am going to have to look into something else for us, maybe take us to Vinnie, he is normally the one that is good with on the spot thinking" i said to him.

Jay turned into a car-park and looked to Sam and dad, "you need to keep quiet and don't say anything because Vinnie doesn't really like Harley and i and as this is something we shouldn't be doing he is more than likely to get us arrested" he said to them and turned to Bobby, "can you stay with the car, we don't need it getting stolen and i don't think that you will want us finding another car" Jay asked, Bobby nodded as he looked to us, "of course Jay, please be careful in there i worry with Harley pregnant we don't want to chance anything" he said and Jay smiled, "good thing is that you aren't showing so they won't be able to say anything or use the baby against us" Jay said and i nodded thinking about the problems that we could have.

We left bobby at the car and walked out of the car park where we were able to slip into a shop where i turned around to see that the store was all closed, i turned to the door again and locked it so no one would be able to come in and smiled as i skipped over to Jay and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, we watched as Vinnie walked out and paled when he looked to us, "Joker, Miss Quinn" he said to us and we looked over to see that Vinnie was stood there and he didn't look happy. i smiled as i turned to him, "Vinnie, you don't look happy to see us, i wonder why that would be" i said to him and he nodded, "Miss Quinn, i heard that you had been put back into black-gate" he said to me and i smiled, "you know you can't believe everything you read in the papers, but we are here for something else" i said to him and he nodded, "of course, what can i get for you" he asked and i smirked, "well my twin brother and i want to go on a fun night out of stealing diamonds and well we need something that is going to show the world that we are just as much fun as each other" i explained and Vinnie turned to Sam and shakily waved at my brother, "Mr Quinn" he said and Sam smiled, "just not pink and blue, my sister is clearly insane and i don't want that much pink in my clothing" Sam said making me stick my tongue out at him.

He nodded and Jay turned to him, "this is John and he is wanting to be the next big bad, we need something for him as well please, not our colours i am sure that you can come up with something for him" Jay said and Vinnie nodded, "of course, i will have this ready for you in a couple of hours, will you be waiting here or leaving" he said. I looked to him and laughed, "well we are not stupid enough to leave because i am sure your call the cops and well i think that we could stay here" i said and looked to De and Sammy, "i hope you don't mind about wanting to stay here" i asked. They shook their head and i turned to dad who smiled, "nothing better to do Harley" he said to me and i laughed as i turned to Jay, "well it looks like we have some time to kill puddin" i said to him and he walked over to me and smirked, "i am sure that i can think of something we can do" he said to me and i grinned as he picked me up and i wrapped my legs around his waist and began to press kisses to his neck, "nope i don't want to watch or hear it, find something else to do please" Dad asked and i smirked as i looked to him from where i was in Jays arms, "mood killer" i said to him and he smirked, "whatever Harley" dad said to me.

It had been a couple of hours and we were all sat down on the floor speaking when Vinnie walked back out and smiled as he looked to Sammy and i, "so please can you go and try these on for me, i will make the changes once it is on as i have a feeling that Harleys is going to be a little big" he said to us and passed us some clothes and smiled, "don't worry there is no pink or blue" he said looking to my brother, we nodded and i walked into the changing room and quickly got changed into it and looked into mirror to see that i was wearing a red and black corset top that was tight fitting but didn't cover my stomach and had straps coming up around my shoulders as well as the little black chocker that always came with the outfit, i noticed that i was wearing black and red leather pants which had the diamonds on and i noticed that there was something missing from it, i bent down to my clothes and grabbed the belt from my trousers and put it around me and quickly pulled on my boots which was black and red as well. I made sure that the black boot was on the red leg and the red boot was on the black leg as well as the warmers that were on my arms where the opposite colour as well which made me smile.

I walked out of the changing room and looked to my puddin to see that he looked to me and grinned, "wow pumpkin, that looks beautiful on you" he said to me and turned to Vinnie, "you have out done yourself on this one Vinnie" he said to him and my brother walked out and smirked as he looked to me, "wow" he said and i noticed that he was wearing a pair of black and red leather pants as well as a pair of biker boots and then had a red tee-shirt with a black let jacket that was pair with some black and red gloves. "You look like me Sammy" i said to him and he smirked, "i am just not as white as you" he said to me and i laughed as i looked to him, "well i am sure that i can do something about that" i said to him and he smirked as Dad looked over to us and smiled, i noticed that he turned to Sam, "do not become your sister, i can only deal with one child on this road, i don't think that that i can deal with you both like this" Dad said and he nodded, "don't worry" Sam said to him. I laughed as i ran over to Jay and smiled as he caught me and twirled me around, "you look beautiful pooh" he said to me and i grinned as Vinnie walked out and smiled, "please put Miss Quinn down sir, i need to make sure that this fits correctly, i don't think you want this coming off her when you're doing your thing" he said and Jay smirked as he pushed me to my feet and smiled as i turned to him, "make sure that you do a good job, this fucks up and we will come back and kill you" Jay snarled.

Vinnie nodded and quickly walked over to me and smiled, "give me 5 and i will make sure that it fits" he said to me and i smirked as i looked to him, "make sure that you don't prick me with any needles because then i will have a problem with you" i snarled and he nodded as he quickly went to making the changes and nodded, "Miss Quinn you're done" he said to me and walked over to Sam and smiled, "I'll be quick" he said to him and Sam nodded as he went to getting him sorted. Vinnie smiled as he finished and turned to Jay and nodded, "they are done, as for your older gentlemen i need to know what he would wear and i can go from there" he said to him and i smirked as Jay turned to Dad, "ill speak to him" dad said and De walked over to us and laughed, "wow i didn't think i would like you in leather, but nice" she said and i looked to her and laughed, "really nice" i asked and she nodded.

I rolled my eyes and Jay walked over to me with a fedora on his head and i couldn't help the purr to come from me, "what was that" De asked and i smirked, "shit he looks good with a hat on" i said and walked over to him and ran my hand up his arm, "you come with me" i said to him and he looked to me, "you and hats" he said to me and i grabbed his hand and pulled him out the back of the shop and pushed him into the wall and he moaned at me, "Harley" he said and i grinned as he pushed his hands over my hips and looked to me, "this is going to be fun" he said to me and i grabbed him kissing him. Jay moaned at me and i unblocked his trousers and pushed my hand into his trousers and smirked as he wasn't wearing any boxers, "Puddin" i said to him and he looked to me, "we have sex so often that i decided to not wear them, do you want to speak about this or me fuck you Harley" he snapped and i looked to him, "don't yell at me" i snarled and pulled his dick out and undone my pants pulling my leg free and looked to him, "well" i said and he slammed me into the wall and pushed himself into me, i grunted as i knew that he was pissed with me know and i knew that i was pissed with him. We got off on each other and i looked to him, "don't ever snap at me" i snarled and got dressed as i walked out of the room and noticed that De and Sammy where making out with each other.

I smirked as i sat down next to them and De looked to me, "you okay" she asked and i nodded, "yep" i said to her and she didn't believe me, Jay walked out and Vinnie was behind him and nodded, "we have it sorted" he said and i nodded, "are we done then because i want to leave" i said to him. He nodded and dad looked to me, "are you okay" he asked and i smirked, "fine John" i said to him and turned to Vinnie, "you have 10 minutes before i end up killing you" i snarled and walked out of the store, i knew that i couldn't have taken it out on him but Jay pissed me off and i was pissed about it. Sam walked out to me and grabbed my hand making me look to him, "what happened back there" he asked and i looked to him, "Jay being a dick as per usual" i said to him and he nodded as he wrapped his arms around me, "i am sure that he will come and say sorry" he said to me and i laughed, "i don't think that he will, it isn't like him to be the one that is sorry" i said to him and he smiled, "come on were going back to the car" he said to me and i nodded, "alright then" i said and we made our way back to car.

We got back and Bobby looked up and smiled, "hey where are the others" he asked and i smiled, "still in the shop" i said and got into the back of the car not wanting to speak about it to anyone. Sam looked to me through the window and sighed, "they are fighting, he said something to her and well she is pissed" Sam said and i rolled my eyes at him as i heard Jay, "please tell me she is with you" Jay asked and i smirked as Sam nodded, "she is in the car and she is pissed" he said to him and Jay looked to him, "my relationship with my wife is none of your business" Jay snarled and i got out of the car and turned to Jay, "do not speak to him like that Jack, i am done with this ball shit" i snarled and looked to them, "I'll find my own way home, i am not going home with that twat" i snapped. Before they could say anything i disappeared and appeared not far from where we used to live and walked in to see that it was torn down and someone had completely disfigured it. I sighed and walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed and looked around, the room was completely trashed, "can't believe they did this to our home" a voice said and i looked up to see that Jay was stood there and he put his hands up, "i haven't come to fight" he said to me and i nodded.

I looked to him and sighed, "Sorry i didn't mean to be a dick to you" he said to me and i smiled, "don't worry about it puddin, i was being an idiot" i said to him and he walked over to me, "i love you princess" Jay said to me and i laughed as i looked to him, "i love you too puddin" i said to him and kissed him. Jay kissed me back and i smiled as i looked to him, "so did they go mad when i disappeared" i asked and Jay laughed, "yeah but i was not in the mood for them so i came after you, i knew you would come here and i wanted to speak to you" he said and i smirked, "come on we need to leave, being here is not safe for us or the baby" Jay said to me.

I smiled and placed my hand to my stomach and looked to my husband, "let's go home puddin" i said to him and he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in, "close your eyes pumpkin" he said to me and i cuddled into my husband and felt as he used the magic to get us home.


	20. Chapter 20

Jay and i landed in the middle of the living room and scared the living shit out of people which made me laugh as i looked to them all, "you should all see your faces" i said to them and Jay laughed, "this is worth it" he said and i nodded. Dad ran over to me and grabbed me wrapping his arms around me and i coughed, "your squashing me" i said and he looked to me, "please don't do that again Harley, you worried me when you left" dad said and Jay looked to him but i knew that he was keeping his mouth shut, i smirked as i pulled out of his arms and walked over to Jay smiling as he wrapped his arms around me, "i kept my mouth shut" he said and dad laughed, "so are you to okay" he asked. We nodded and looked to him, "yeah just venting and well it ended up with us arguing" i explained to him and Selina smirked, "you don't want to see fighting" Selina said and i laughed, "we have only fought like that once" i said and she looked to me, "you could have killed each other" she said and i smirked, "good times" i said and dad looked to me, "good times" he asked and i smiled, "of course, do remember that we are not all there in the head dad" i said to him and he sighed, "like i said, we don't want to see any fighting between the two of you" dad said and i looked to Jay, "it only happens when we are in our insanity moments" i explained to him and dad nodded, "alright" he said and i smiled as i looked over to see that Sammy had gotten changed.

I looked over to De and noticed that she was a little wet and i smirked as i turned to her, "see you have found something that you like on Sammy" i said to her and she smirked as she turned to me, "well Sammy needed to be distracted till we got you home, he seemed to have been pissed off about something" she said and i turned to my little brother, "Sammy" i asked and he smiled, "just don't like you being pissed off is all sis and well Jay upset you" he said to me and i laughed, "Sammy Jay and i fighting is the one normal thing in relationships that we do, it is fine for us to fight" i explained to him and he looked to me, "so do you always fight" he asked me and i laughed, "ask Sel and Eddie, the amount of times that we are fighting they are normally the ones that end up pulling us apart" i explained and he looked over to Sel and she smiled, "trust me nothing can spilt them up Sam, they are stronger than any other couple i know" she said and he smiled as he nodded. I laughed as Jay wrapped his arms around my waist and put his hand on our baby chuckling as he kicked him, "aww he's happy to see daddy" i said and he smiled, "the baby kicks" dad asked and i looked to him, "normally in the night, Jay is always starting a war with the baby that he doesn't win" i laughed.

Dad walked over and looked to us and i smiled, "can i" he asked and Jay moved his hand to the side and nodded, "sure" he said and i noticed that dad was a little hesitant in touching me, i reached out for his hand and put it on my stomach and dad smiled as our little boy kicked out again making him smile, "aww" he said and i laughed as he looked so happy to be feeling his grandchild kick. I felt as sickness came over me and i bolted to the bathroom with Jay close behind me and felt as all my lunch and dinner came up making me moan as i sat down on the floor, "i really was hoping that this was finished" i said and Jay passed me a glass of water, "here" he said to me and i smiled, "thanks puddin" i said to him and got up of the floor and looked to him, "I'm okay" i said to him and he nodded, "come on" he said to me and he wrapped his arm around my waist and smiled, "i think you need to eat something so we are going to go downstairs and I'll make you some pancakes" he said to me and i smiled, "okay" i said to him and we walked back down the stairs to see that dad ran up the stairs and turned us around, "come on Ally, you need to come with me" he said and i looked to him, "Don't" i started and he shook his head at me, "trust me little one" he said to me and i knew there that something was wrong.

We got into the bedroom and he looked to me, "sorry i know you don't like it, a few hunters are here to speak to us and well we don't need you going back to Arkham" he said and i sighed, "alright then, give us a hour and were be down" i said to him and he smiled, "thanks" he said to me and walked back downstairs. I turned to Jay and threw a bag at him and smirked as he moaned at me, "really i hate pretending to be someone I'm not, i don't see why we should be hiding" he said to me and i walked over to him and smiled as i ran my hand over his arm, "only for a couple of hours puddin and the good thing about this is that no one knows who we are" i said to him and quickly pulled him to me by his pants and grinned, "don't worry, i am sure that we can have some fun with them down there puddin" i said to him. Jay smirked as i quickly pulled my hair into a pony tail and covered up the tattoos with the rest of the cover up make-up and got dressed into some skinny jeans and a top that would have covered me up so none of tattoos that weren't covered were covered with clothing and pulled on an old leather jacket that i had as well.

Jay was dressed pretty much the same as me and he turned to me and smiled as we walked back down stairs and a few new faces that i didn't recognise. I noticed that we were being looked at and i turned to the taller black guy and frowned as i didn't like the way that he was looking at me, he turned to me and Jay and looked us up and down, "who the hell are you" he said to us and dad walked over passing me something and smiled, "these where left on the side sweetie" he said passing me glasses and i looked to him, "thanks dad" i said to him and looked over to the guy, "my name is Alexandra and this is my husband Jack" i said to him and he looked to dad, "the missing daughter you would always babble about" he asked and dad nodded, "yep this is my little girl" he said and looked to me, "you okay now hunny" he asked and i knew the meaning behind it, "i promise that i am fine dad, don't worry so much about me" i said to him and he laughed.

Jay noticed that i was still being stared at and growled, "Do you mind looking somewhere else, i don't like people staring at my wife" he snarled and Jim walked over to this man and sighed, "Jack doesn't like people as Ally doesn't, they aren't the nicest of people so i would recommend taking your sight somewhere else" Jim said and i giggled, "my man doesn't like other people staring at me" i giggled and Sam snorted, "great here we go" Sammy said and i laughed as I looked over to him, "i am a lovely person to be around and I don't know what you're going on about" i said to him and he laughed at me. I turned to this other person and frowned as there was something about him that I recognised, I turned to him and smirked "do i know you" i asked and he shook his head, "not that i know off" he said to me and i turned to Jay, "doesn't he look familiar to you" i asked and Jay nodded, "now that you mention it" he said and looked to him, "have you been around Gotham in the last 10 years" he asked. I noticed that he nodded and i laughed as I had just realised where I knew him from, "walker right, Gordon" i asked and he nodded, "I'm sorry but do I know you" he asked me and I laughed as I jumped up on the counter and smirked, "well i didn't think that we would see you again, i swore that i killed you" i said to him.

Dad looked to me and Gordon growled, "Harley Quinn" he said to me and I smiled, "the one and only" I said to him as I raised my hands and laughed as he looked to Jay, "which makes you the boyfriend, The Joker" he said and Jay grinned as he turned to him and crossed his arms, "of course I am, do you really think that there is going to be anyone else" he said and Selina walked over to me and smiled, "Harley" she said and I heard as Gordon breathed in, "is there any more of them here Robert, they are monsters and need to be taken out" he snarled and Eddie walked over to him and smirked, "I remember you, I believe that you were the one trying to kill us all" Eddie snarled and Gordon turned to me, "you're a monster" he said to me and I looked to him, "big scary hunter is going to try and hurt me" I said to him and he looked confused, I noticed that dad walked over to him and pinned him to the wall and growled, "you tried to kill my daughter" dad snarled and I jumped off the counter and walked over to him and gently pulled him off, "Daddy" I said making him look to me, "go to De for me please" I asked and he nodded. I pinned Gordon to the wall and grinned as I noticed that none of his friends were coming to help him, "seems like your friends aren't coming to help you" I said and he was clawing at my hand to let him down, "I don't think so, you see you tried to kill me and for that I think that I will kill you" I said to him and threw him down on the floor and grinned as I heard a bone snap, "that sounded bad" I said to him and Jay chuckled as he walked over to me, "I've missed you pumpkin" he said to me and I kissed him making him moan at me.

Gordon went to move and I slammed my foot back down on him and looked down, "did I say you could move" I snarled and Sammy walked over to me and smirked, "I know about you, dad always said that you were not a hunter to speak to because you were a dick" Sam said and he growled and I looked down to him, "looks like you're not wanted here" I said and he looked to me, "I am not leaving with you four still alive" he snarled and I smiled as I bent down and pinned him to the floor, "I don't like you" I snarled and he was now turning blue, "aren't you going to stop her" a voice said and I turned around still holding him down and laughed, "I would like to see them try" I said to this man and turned back to Gordon and smirked as he was now blue so I let go and smirked as he sat up breathing in, "you could have killed me" he snarled and I smirked as I looked to him, "what do you mean could have, I am going to kill you" I snarled at him and turned to Jay, "have your fun" I said to him and watched as he and Eddie dragged him downstairs as I was hearing my pudding laughing at him.

I smirked and turned around to see that there was some other people in the room and I looked to Sammy and Dad, "who are they" I asked and dad smiled, "well this is Travis who is a good friend of ours and the older guy is Daniel" he said and I waved, "nice to meet you, Harley Quinn and well you met my better half" I said and Travis looked to me, "its Alexandra isn't it, I swear that John named you Alexandra" he asked and I smirked as I looked over to him again, "not anymore" I said to him and he nodded, "well it is nice that John has you home" he said and I smiled, "thanks" I said to him and heard as Gordon screamed out and I giggled, "my pudding is having some fun" I said and Sam rolled his eyes, "you are disturbing when you want to be" he said to me and I smiled, "thanks little brother" I said.

Jay walked up covered in blood and Jim sighed, "you didn't kill him did you" Jim asked and Jay smiled, "that isn't my job" he said to him and turned to me, "have fun pumpkin" he said to me and I squealed as I skipped down the stairs to see that Eddie and Jay had tied him to the chair and he was barefooted which made me smile, I walked over to him and bent down, "so I see that my pudding has had some fun with you" I said to him and he looked up to me, "your all monsters and so is that thing you call a brother" he snarled at me and I looked to him, "and why would my brother be a monster" I asked and he looked to me, "well you and your brother are the children who have demon blood in them" he snarled and I looked to him, "what in the hell are you going on about" I said to him and he laughed, "I see daddy dearest didn't tell you both" he said to me and I growled at him, "you're going to wish that you hadn't come here" I said to him and grabbed his head and snapped it to the side and walked upstairs to see that dad looked confused, "what happened" he asked.

I turned to him and smiled, "are you keeping secrets from Sam and I" I asked him, dad looked to me and smiled, "and what would I be hiding" he asked me and I smirked, "what happened that night mum was killed" I asked and watched as he went pale, "I'm not speaking about this" he said to me and I laughed, "so you are" I said to him and growled, "I have asked that you be honest with us dad" I said to him. Dad sighed and looked to us, "you really want to know what I found out" he asked and Sam and I nodded, "yeah we do" we said together and he nodded, "alright come and sit down" he said to us and we sat down on the sofa with Jay behind me.


	21. Chapter 21

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Candara','sans-serif';"Sam and I sat down opposite our father and noticed that he was ringing his hands together, I knew that he was worried about what he was going to say to us. I sighed as I looked over to him and smiled as I put my hand on his shoulder, "how about you say it and then we can go from there dad because it looks like you want to say something that isn't easy to say" I said to him and smiled as he nodded at me, "alright then" he said to me. I sighed as he looked to my brother and then over to me, "it was when you two were about 13 years old and I had been gone for a couple of weeks" he explained and we both nodded, "yeah I remember that" I said to him and he sighed, "De had been phoning me all week as she was worried about me but I didn't really know what to say to her because I had found out the truth about the both of you" he said to us and I nodded, "yeah I remember that De was pissed and she wouldn't say anything to the both of us, it was Bobby that came to get us a few days later and he was pissed over something that you had said to him" I explained and Sam nodded, "yeah he said that we didn't need to worry about as he would kick your ass" Sam explained and dad smiled, "well he believed that I should have dropped the search when I found this out and made sure that you both were okay, I didn't listen because I thought that you would be better off without me in your life's" he said to me and I looked to him. I growled as I stood up and he moved so he wasn't so close making me smirk, "We didn't know where you were dad, we thought that you were dead or worse that someone had you and was torturing you" I snapped at him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Candara','sans-serif';"Dad sighed as he looked to me, "I know that you were worried over me as I had loads of missed calls from the three off you and well I went on a demon hunt to clear my mind, it wasn't until I was able to get the demon into a trap well the demon began tormenting me about Mary's death and what this demon did to the two of you" he said and he smiled as he looked to the two of us, "you have to understand that at first I thought that it was lying to me and I ignored it getting ready to exorcize it when it said something else to me, something that I couldn't ignore because I had already began to realise it myself" dad explained to us and I looked to him, "what did this demon say to you dad because when Sammy and I turned 14 you were really off with us and I had to lie to my brother to make him stop asking questions that I couldn't answer" I explained and he looked to me, "that the demon that killed your mother wasn't there for her, the demon was there for the both of you and infected the both of you" he explained to us and I looked to my brother who looked broken when he got this information, "so my sister lied to me saying that you were busy and not avoiding us and I am beginning to see that it was our fault our mother died" Sam asked and I looked to dad wanting to know if he felt like it was our fault because I knew that it wasn't but I needed to know if he believed that it was. Dad smiled as he looked to my brother and I and shook his head, "your mother's death was not your fault, either of you. The demon said that Mary interrupted what the demon was doing to you both, which was what got her killed, I promise that it was not you two that killed her" he explained to us and I laughed, "well to be honest it sounds like a pile of crap dad, it sounds like the demon was tormenting you dad, I mean you have a daughter that is a murder and a son that became a daughter and not to mention that we have only found out that my illness as people like to put it comes from you. Dad the demon was pissing around with you" I said to him and he looked to Sammy, "You have never been the reason for your mother's death Sammy and I promise you that" he said and I knew that Sammy didn't believe what he was saying to him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Candara','sans-serif';"I looked over to De and she looked just as shocked as us which told me that she didn't know any of this either and that dad had kept this from the three of us which was annoying me a little. At the moment would be where I would be happy to have a smoke but I knew that I couldn't, I sighed as I noticed that Sam was speaking again which pulled me out of my ranting as I looked to my brother, "what did this demon do to Harley and I dad, was it happy in telling you what it did" Sam asked and dad looked to us, "the demon bleed into your mouths meaning that I don't have a clue what happened" he said to us and I laughed, "so we have demon blood in us" I asked and dad nodded looking worried for the moment and I smirked as he looked to me, "I have looked into this Harley and all the other children that this happened to have abilities in some form and well some of them ended up killing people or dying" he said to us and I laughed as I looked to him, "dad do remember that I have magic, I am able to do anything if I want to do it. I am one of the worlds most wanted because I am bored most of the time and your worried that I am going to kill people, not to be horrible but I have killed people for less because they looked at me wrong" I said to him and he smiled, "anything demonic is what I want to know" he asked and I looked to him, "I use black magic because I can" I said to him and he nodded knowing that I wasn't bothered by this, I watched as he turned to Sam, "Sammy anything that you have noticed" he asked and I watched as Sam looked down, I turned to him and grabbed his hand, "Sammy" I said making him look to me. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Candara','sans-serif';"Sam sighed as he looked to me and I watched as he snapped his hand out that I didn't have and watched as he was able to move the beer bottle over to him and fly into his hand where he took a sip from it making me smile, he turned to me and sighed, "I didn't mean to keep it from you lot, I just didn't want to be told I needed to leave because you would see me as the monster" he said to me and I smiled and I took his hand, "don't worry about it little brother and I understand your reasoning behind it, remember that dad cannot do anything about it because then he will have me down his neck and you know that he doesn't want that" I said and dad looked to me, "can you do that Harley?" he asked me and I smiled, "well I have been able to do that since taking on the witch abilities maybe a little bit before" I explained and raised my hands making everything in the room float and I smirked as Jay looked to them, "told you she was good at magic, normally this is the thing to lose control when she is pissed or angry and it went out of control when she had to give birth to Emily, I believe that her power kill the doctor delivering our daughter" Jay explained to them making me giggle. Dad sighed and turned to me, "I understand that you think this is the best person that you have to be but it isn't, so I would like to speak to you about this black magic that you like to use" he said to me and I laughed as I got up turning back to look at him, "not going to work dad, I am sorry but I am not speaking about this with you at the moment because we have reached the quota of let's make Harley speak today" I said to him and turned to Sammy, "please don't look at this ability you have as a curse little brother, look at it as a gift because that is what it is, I mean at least you can slow keep up with me" I said to him and he smiled as he looked to me, "thanks Harley it means a lot to me that you don't see me as a monster" he said to me, I laughed as I looked to him, "well I would be calling the kettle black if I did I mean have you seem what I can do" I said to him and he smiled. I noticed that De was really quiet over this and I knew that she would need some time to speak to us. I smiled as I noticed that De was looking at Sammy and I knew that she would want to speak to him about this when they were alone. I pushed Sammy towards De and smiled, "speak to her, she is worried your turning into me" I said and he smiled as he took her hand and walked upstairs. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Candara','sans-serif';"We watched as they disappeared and I turned to Jay and smiled, "I'll be with you in a second puddin, I believe that dad is pissed because I won't speak to him about the dark side of the magic I use" I said to him and turned to dad noticing that he was still looking annoyed that I wouldn't speak to him about the black magic, I sighed as I looked to him "don't worry so much about these abilities that we seem to have okay dad, trust me you only have one child that is the bad and evil child that you need to worry about" I said to him and he looked to me with confusion on his face, "you're not evil Harley and you know that I don't think you are, so I would like to know who told you that you were evil because I will kick there ass" he asked and I smirked as I looked to him and snapped my hand out making a few of the hunters in the room yelp as they were worried over what was going to happen to them. I smirked as I turned to the others in the room and growled; "remember that I don't like people and I certainly don't like hunters either because they believe that they can kill me and my puddin" I said to him and appeared in front of the idiot that tormented my brother and I when we were younger. I was able to pin him to the wall and smiled as he was scared of me which just made me smile even more as I had missed the power it gave me when someone was scared of me, "you look like fun and I am ever so bored, I mean it has been a couple of days since I have killed someone and you look like fun for me to play with" I said to him and he looked to dad, "she isn't serious is she" he asked and I smiled, "Aww he isn't going to help you, we came to the agreement that he is going to stop making me something that I am not" I said to him and he looked worried that he was going to die, I smiled as I looked to him, "I mean you don't want to single me out do you, I don't like it when people treat me differently, just ask my puddin" I said and he looked confused. He looked over to Jay and he smirked, "my pumpkin doesn't do bored very well, I mean you know all about Harley Quinn and the Joker" he asked and he nodded looking back at me with fear on his face, I smirked as the look made me giggle./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Candara','sans-serif';"Jay walked over to me and laughed as he looked to him, "is my pumpkin bored and when she is bored there is nothing much the rest of us can do" he explained and I looked to him and grinned, "it's been a long time since I have been able to have some fun with the hunters that try to kill the both of us pudding and you know how much fun it is to make the hunters scream when they are scared of you" I said to him and dad coughed as he looked to me, "you do realise that your brother, sister and family are hunters right Harley" he said to me and I smiled as I turned to him, "I am aware of that dad, but you know not to cross me as you know what will happen if you do" I said to him and he looked to me and then to the others and smirked, "dam straight I know not to cross you four, if anything I know that I am more scared of the two of you than I am Selina and Eddie because you can tell what they are thinking, you two don't show anything to what you're feeling or doing" he said and I smiled as I turned back to his man, "do you have a name then little hunter because you look familiar but I cannot put my finger on where I know you from" I asked and he looked to me, "you don't remember me little girl, I mean I know your father, Jim and Bobby really well" he said to me and I looked to him, "nope don't really like people if you haven't noticed I am not all there in the head, and well you think that I am going to remember peoples name that I don't want to" I said to him and he smiled as he looked to me, "I used to look after you and your brothers when your daddy used to hunt and didn't want you around" he said to me and I looked to him, "Travis" I snarled at him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Candara','sans-serif';"Travis smiled as he looked to me from the place that he was pinned too and smirked, "of course, it is nice that you still remember me, here I fought that I would have to make you remember who I am" he said and I laughed, "you didn't look after us Travis, all you used to do was locked us in our room we had there and leave us, most of the time it was De that would sneak out to get food for us" I snarled and he swallowed knowing that he was going to be hurt badly, "well I didn't want you brats and John would just dump and leave" he snapped and I moved my hand up and tighter around his neck making him claw at my hand to let him go, "you see I am not stable at the moment and just one little thing tends to send me over the edge and well you're the thing to send me over the edge" I said to him and laughed as I let him go and he fell to the floor and looked to me with fear in his eyes, "run then little hunter because you don't have much of a head start" I said to him and he got up running out of the house making me laugh, "like I said it has been a long time since hunters have darkened my sight making me want to kill them" I snarled and turned to see that Jay had caught him and he was now dead making me giggle, "puddin that was going to be my fun" I said to him and he looked up, "sorry pumpkin but I don't like people that don't help you, I mean you are my wife and I promised that I would love and protect you all the time" he said to me and I smiled as I looked to him, "thanks puddin" I said and I watched as Sammy and De walked back into the room and looked outside sighing, "I see that he is dead" he said to me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Candara','sans-serif';"Jim and dad both looked to us and sighed, "well this was fun wasn't it, I was wondering when you two would kill for no reason" Jim said to us and I chuckled as Sam looked to us, "did you have to kill him Harley, we didn't even know the man" he said and I looked to him, "I didn't kill him and Sammy we all knew the asshole" I said and he rolled his eyes at me, "you know what I mean Harley, I get that you don't like people but not everyone needs to die that comes pass you or Jay" he said to us and I laughed as I looked to him, "not everyone is dead Sammy and well that asshole deserved what came to him, I mean what would you have done if you were in the same room as someone that abused you or hurt you" I explained and he looked to me, "really who was he then" he asked and I smirked, "the idiot that locked us in a room" I said and he looked outside, "that was Travis" he said to me and I nodded, "yep who is now dead because of my loving husband" I said to him and he sighed, "not everyone needs to die sis" he said and I smirked, "of course not" I said and he smiled, "I mean you lot are still alive aren't you" I said and turned around walking out of the house with a smirk plastered to my face. Jay laughed as I leant against the doorframe and stuck my hand to my stomach, "this is going to be a long night till that smell is gone" I said and he laughed, "well I need to make some plans for this diamond and of course we need to make sure that Sam and your dad isn't going to get us caught" he said to me and walked over kissing me, "I'll be downstairs love" he said to me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Candara','sans-serif';"I smiled and nodded, "of course puddin let me know if you need anything" I said and turned around walking back into the house and noticed that Bobby was trying to get dad to listen to him, "Johnny come on, I just want you to see Jefferson is all. He might be able to give you some tablets that will help as you said yourself that you're having episodes again" he said and I smirked as I looked to him, "please do it for us dad, I mean what would happen is we all lost our father because he was being stubborn" I asked and he looked to me, "fine" he said and I smirked, "see it isn't nice when someone is pushing is it, I mean being told that it is only for family" I said and he growled, "fine I get it Harley, I will stop pushing for you to get better, but your still taking the tablets" he said and I laughed, "of course dad, you know that I would do anything you say" I said and walked over to the sofa and sat down looking to my brother, "so what we watching" I asked. Sammy looked over to me and sighed, "don't mind, but that was mean Harley" he said and I smirked, "I'm not a nice person Sammy and you know that, Bobby was losing the battle and I was feeling bitchy" I said to him and he sighed, "fine but don't push him because he will snap and I don't think that this house can take you and him going at each other" he said to me and I laughed as I looked to him, "don't worry about us, I don't think that dad is stupid enough to pick a fight with me as he won't win" I said to him. Sam shook his head at me and I smirked as I heard Jay growl and something hit the wall, I sighed and looked over to Selina "looks like he is going to be in a bad mood for the next couple of hours because that was my laptop hitting the wall" I said and smirked as everyone looked worried about Jay./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Candara','sans-serif';"Selina walked over to me and smiled, "Harley you are going to be staying with us for the night, I don't want you near Jay for tonight because when he is like this he is unpredictable" she said to me and I looked to her, "he is my husband Selina and I will not leave him alone because you are worried about what he might do, we haven't fought like that for ages and I know that we won't because of the baby and we are both sane at the moment as well" I said to her and she looked to me, "Harley what happens if you both fight and he hits you, when he is like this it is better just to leave him alone" she asked and I smirked, "if he tries to hit me, I'll kill the ass and he knows that I will as well" I said and she shook her head, "please just for the night Harley, I am asking that you just stay with Eddie and I for the night" she asked and dad walked over to us and smiled as he placed his hand on my shoulder, "you can stay with me, I am not having you with him for the night, I am sure that you will be fine for one night till he has calmed down" dad said to me and I got up, I looked to dad and growled, "remove your hand before I remove it for you" I snarled and turned looking to the rest of them, "I am only going to say this once and only once nicely to you all, my husband will not hit me or hurt me because we are both normal at the moment and not in our insanity moments" I snarled and smirked as Dad took his hand off me and I looked to Selina and growled, "so stop asking because I will lose my temper and this place cannot withstand my temper once it goes" I said to them and dad looked to me wanting to say something else to me, "DON'T" I snapped./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Candara','sans-serif';"I growled as I walked pass them and downstairs were I noticed that Jay was covered in papers and my laptop was in pieces on the floor which made me smirk, I walked over to him and smiled as he was growling at the papers on the bed which brought back memories of when we used to do this in Gotham and try to get away from the batman. I grinned as he didn't look up but knew I was there, "thanks for sticking up for me pumpkin, I know you don't like it when people tell you what to do" he said to me and I smiled as I put my hand on his shoulder making him look up to me, "Jay your forgetting that I know you better than anyone else and Selina is just worried as the last time we did this we were both at our most hated and well we were both in our insane moment as well" I explained and he smiled as he looked to me, "I know pumpkin" he said and kissed my cheek, "so I have it sorted but I need you to go over it as well because you and Selina will be the ones that will be grabbing the diamond while the rest of us cover you" he said to me and I nodded, "alright then, let's have a look" I said and sat down next to him to see what he had. I heard someone bang on the wall and I looked up to see that it was Bobby and he smiled, "dinner is ready if you want it" he said to us and I smiled, "were be up in the minute" I said to him and smiled as he turned around and went back upstairs. I passed the papers to Jay and smirked, "looks like this is going down in a week, I will get Sam and Dad ready as you know I don't like things going wrong" I explained./span/p 


	22. Chapter 22

Jay and I walked up the stairs after looking into this and Jay smirked as he turned to Selina, "I would never hit my wife Selina and you know that I wouldn't" he said and she sighed as she looked to him, "I wasn't doing it to be mean, I was doing it because I don't want to see you two fight like that again" she said and I sighed, "I know you're trying to be nice and I thank you for that, but Jay and I are Jay and I" I said and she laughed, "I know, I just worry about you is all" she said and I smiled as I sat down and looked to her, "I promise that you will be the first to know if we end up fighting like that" I said. Dad looked to me and sighed, "are you okay now because you looked like you wanted to kill" he asked me and I laughed as I looked to him and nodded, "why wouldn't I be and well I normally have that look daily" I said and turned to Selina, "this diamond is ours in a week from what Jay and I have done" I explained and smirked, "but I need to get dad and Sam ready so they don't get caught and we all get thrown into Arkham" I explained and she nodded, "well Eddie said that he would train them both with Jay so we can get our plans for in and out so we are aware of what is needed to be done" she said to me and I nodded, "sounds like a plan, when they train we can plan" I said and looked to my brother and father, "listen to them because I will not lose the both of you" I said and Sam smiled.

I shoved the food in my mouth and noticed that dad looked to me, "so how is this going to go down because I will tell you know I am not sure about this" he said to me and I smiled, "well you are going to be extra support for Jay and Eddie" I explained and smirked, "no shooting people or hurting people because you will not come back from that" I said and Sam looked to me, "so what do you need our help for" he asked me and I smiled, "all you both need to do is make sure that the people don't leave while we are getting the diamond because the batman will be told and come for us" I explained and Bobby looked to me, "you're making sure they don't go down your route" he said and I smiled, "you asked me to make sure that they didn't get into trouble and they won't as long as they listen to the four of us" I said and he smiled, "thank you for listening to me, I was worried for a moment" he said and I nodded.

Dad smirked and looked to me, "I see were going soft when it comes to the rest of us" he said and I smirked, "well you don't know what Selina and I are going to do when we are away from the lot of you" I said and he sighed, "let me guess the diamond isn't the only thing" he asked and I nodded, "not to mention that there will be guards and other people in the way" I said and watched as she grinned, "it is fun to make them run in circles when there is nothing at the end for them" she said to me and I laughed. Bobby looked to the both of us and frowned, "why am I worried all of the sudden" he asked making Jay and Eddie laugh, "because them together makes a lot more trouble" Eddie said to him.

I smirked and turned to De to see that she was quiet and I smiled, "you okay" I asked and she smiled as she nodded, "yeah" she said to me and I frowned, "de I know when you're lying" I said to her and she looked to me, "I don't want to speak about it" she snarled and got up walking out of the kitchen making me frowned, "okay I didn't upset her" I said putting my hands up before I was blamed for this. Dad sighed and looked to me, "I think I know what this is about" he said to me and I frowned, "am I missing something" I asked and Sam sighed, "about the fact I hid my abilities" he said to me and I couldn't help the laugh to come from me, "she is pissed about that" I asked and he looked to me, "she has a right, this was something I shouldn't have hid" he said and I nodded, "fair enough" I said and turned to Jay, "well I don't think I am going to make that better" I said and he laughed, "me either pumpkin" he said to me and I grabbed the potatoes and smirked, "well I'm still hungry" I said and watched as dad walked upstairs with Sam behind him.

I noticed that I was being looked at and I smiled, "what" I asked and Bobby sighed, "Harley your sister is upset" he said and I nodded, "I noticed" I said and he frowned, "aren't you going to help her" he asked and I laughed, "now why would I do that" I said and grabbed the rest of the potatoes and walked into the living room waving my hand over the TV, I smiled as the TV turned on and I sighed, "prefect" I said and went to watching some old re-run on the TV. I heard as someone walked in and knew that it wasn't my husband and smirked as I looked up, "that was mean, she is finding this hard" Bobby said to me and I looked to him, "I don't mean to come across as the bitch here but so what, my brother hid his abilities" I said and he laughed, "he needed to tell us" Bobby said and I looked to him, "Bobby Sam and I are the children of a hunter and not to mention that we grew up with hunters" I said and he nodded, "I am aware" I said and noticed that De was now down here.

I looked to her and laughed, "Sammy kept his mouth shut for the same reason that I keep my illness a secret" I said and she looked to me, "why, this is the only thing that doesn't really make much sense" she said and I sighed, "because we would have been hunted down and killed" I said and Jay looked to me, "they touch you and you know what happens" he said and I smiled as I looked to De, Bobby and dad, "what would have happened if someone would have got wind of us, your children with demon blood in them that have some strange abilities" I explained and dad looked to me, "hunters wouldn't have touched you" he said to me and I nodded, "I am aware of that dad because they don't like me or my husband" I explained and looked to my brother, "what about him, he isn't me" I said and growled, "what would happen if you wasn't so accepting about me and my husband and turned on my brother when you found this out" I asked and Sam smirked, "you would have killed me when you found out the truth and I didn't want that because before Harley left you were an ass" he said and I couldn't help the laugh to come from me.

Jay looked to dad and nodded, "he is right, if this would have been back then, you would have killed him and everyone would have backed you up" Jay snarled and dad sighed as he didn't look at us, I watched as De looked to Sammy and frowned, "we wouldn't have hurt you Sam" she said and he smiled, "I know but I would have been looked at differently because of it" he said to her and I looked to her, "De at the moment you are more like Sammy and I because of the magic you have but what would have happened if you didn't have it" I asked and she sighed as she nodded, "okay I get it, I am being stupid" she said to me. I smirked and turned to Sam, "don't let this get you down, it just makes you cool now" I said and laughed as I got up and walked down the stairs so I didn't have to be social with anyone.

I heard someone walking down the stairs and I was going to yell when I noticed that it was my husband and I smiled as I looked to him, "so do you think that she is going to come around to your brother having abilities" Jay asked me and I sighed as I turned to him, "I hope so because I don't think that Sammy can handle losing her" I explained and he smiled as he walked over to me, "want me to speak to her" he asked me and I smiled as I looked to him, "thanks Jay" I said and he laughed as he turned around walking back up the stairs to speak with my sister.

I looked down to the paperwork on the desk and sighed as I knew that this diamond was going to be a bitch to get and I knew that Selina and I needed to make sure that we had what we needed to get in and out of there with this diamond and our family.

Jay's POV

I smiled as I walked back up the stairs and noticed that De was still not too happy and I smiled as I walked over to her and bent down, "want to come for a walk" I asked and she laughed, "Harley get you to do this" she asked and I smiled, "my wife is worried and I am the better talker" I explained to her and grinned, "come on I don't bite hard" I said making her nod. I smiled as I held out my arm and she grinned, "Jay what is this about" she asked and I looked to her, "your still upset about Sam lying to you" I said to her and she sighed, "of course I am Jay, he lied to me because he believed that I would side with our father" she said and I stopped, "so this is about him thinking that you would side with your father than him having powers" I asked and she sighed, "I just didn't think he would think I would side with dad over him because he is the love of my life and I would never do this to him" she said.

I smiled as I looked to her, "tell him De, he needs to know that he was wrong" I explained and she looked to me, "do you ever think these things with Harley" she asked me and I snapped my head to her, "not anymore, Harley has my complete and utter trust when it comes to these things" I explained and smiled, "but that doesn't mean we didn't have our problems to begin with" I explained to her and she smiled, "thanks Jay it means the world to me that you spoke to me about this" she said to me. I nodded and watched as she walked back into the room were Sam was and I smirked as I noticed that my father was there and he smiled, "that was nice of you Jack" he said to me and I nodded, "well she is upset, which means that Sam is and you know that Harley doesn't like people she cares for upset" I explained and he nodded.

I smiled as I looked to him, "we done" I asked and he laughed, "you really don't like speaking to others than people like you do you" my father asked and I laughed, "well not many people understand me" I explained and walked back into the house where I noticed Eddie was waiting and smirked, "ready" he asked me and I nodded, "of course" I said and turned to the others, "Sam, John you ready" I asked and they nodded.


	23. Chapter 23

I smiled as I heard shouting from upstairs and I knew that Jay and Eddie was making sure that they were being trained and sorted out for the next job so we wouldn't be caught, I smirked as Selina walked down the stairs and coughed making me look to her and I noticed that De was there, "I want to help" she said and I looked to her, "you are by staying here" I said to her and she looked to me, "Harley train me to use my magic like you and let me help with this" she said to me and I looked to her, "De dad will kill me" I said and she walked over to me and growled, "this is my fight as well Harley and I want to help" she said to me and I laughed, "De I am stealing a diamond, this isn't a fight for your life" I said to her and she sighed, "Harleen I want to help, your taking my man and I want to help" she said to me and I smirked.

I looked to her and laughed, "you know that doing this might give you the taste for this" I said and she nodded, "I am aware and I still want to help" she said and I nodded, "alright but I am not being yelled at for this" I said and she nodded, "leave dad to me Harls" she said. I nodded and she walked over to me and smirked, "so as dad, Jay, Eddie and Sam are going to be holding the people back, what are we doing" she asked.

I looked to her and sighed, "Selina and I normally have an issue as the batman normally knows that we go for the diamond and well we are hoping that he will be busy with dad and sam being there being that they would be new for him" I explained and she nodded, "alright" she said and I smiled, "so I have this sorted and this is the plan for us" I explained and turned the paper around so they could see it, "Selina and you will be here" I said pointing to the door way and smiled, "make sure that there is no one coming because the diamond is on a timer that changes the password every 2 minutes" I explained and Selina looked to me, "burning or getting the code" she asked and I laughed, "well I am going to melt the pad so it goes off and I can grab the diamond before we get caught" I explained and De nodded, "sounds good" she said and I sighed, "doesn't mean it will go off prefect" I explained.

De looked to me and frowned, "what do you mean" she asked me and Selina laughed, "normally someone bad mouths or calls Harley something that Jay normally goes off and ends up killing someone or some people" Selina explained and I laughed, "he doesn't like people bad mouthing me" I explained and De smiled, "thank you for letting me help" she said and I nodded, "come with me, I don't have time to get you anything new so we are going to use some of mine and Selina's combined" I explained to her and walked upstairs with Selina and De following me.

Bobby and Jim looked to us and I smiled, "don't mind us" I said and walked upstairs and smirked as I pushed them into the room and closed the door, "right I am thinking that Sam matches me so you are going to be a little bit different" I said and she nodded, "well I was thinking nothing red" she said and I nodded, "no I agree" I said to her.

I looked through what Selina had brought up and noticed that it was all of it and I looked to her, "do I ask" I said and she smirked, "I might have taken a page out of your book and got something new" she said to me and I smiled as I nodded and grabbed some black pants that were tight and I smirked, "strip and put them on" I said to her and she nodded and she pulled off her clothes and put the trousers on and I smirked, "come here sis" I said and grabbed some pins I had and made the changes to the trousers to make sure that they wouldn't come off her. She smiled and I bent down and began to sew them to her and she laughed, "Harley" she said to me and I smiled, "right they now fit you and this means that they won't come off you" I said and smiled as I looked to her, "I have something for you" I said to her.

De looked confused and I smiled as I turned around and walked over to the wardrobe I had here and smiled as I grabbed something out of my closet and turned back to my sister, "this was something I tried when I was thinking of changing my colours" I explained and laughed, "but purple is not my colour at all" I said to her.

She nodded and I grabbed the top out of the box and smiled as it was more like my tops these days, the top was purple and black and then it had a purple trim around the bottom of the top which would come just above my sisters stomach showing her she had a good figure. I waked over to my sister and went to putting it on her and laughed as I noticed that Selina was looking at me with a smirk on her face, "I see why you didn't have it on, I don't think that it would look good on you" she said to me and I just laughed.

I turned to my sister and smiled, "turn around for me would you" I asked as I pulled it around her making sure that it was tight and smiled, "well I don't think that Sam is going to let you out of the room De looking like that" I said and she frowned as she walked over to the mirror and smiled, "wow I look like you sis" she said to me and I smiled as she was right, she did a little. I nodded as I walked over to her, "you do a bit, apart from the paleness" I said and pulled her hair into bunches and smiled, "we might just match if you were white sis" I said to her.

I noticed that we wasn't alone anymore and looked up to see that Jay, Eddie and Sam were all stood at the door and Jay smiled as he walked over to me and kissed me, "did we miss something" he asked me and I laughed as I noticed that Sam was looking De up and down. I grinned as I looked to my brother, "I don't ever have that look for long which is funny seeing on you" I said to him and noticed that he ignored me and looked to De, "wow De, you look beautiful" Sam said and grinned, "come with me angel" he said to her and I laughed as Jay looked to me, "I see you gave it to her then" he said to me.

I looked to him and smiled, "I didn't know you knew I had that" I asked and he smiled, "Harley baby, I know everything you buy when you're trying to make me forget about things that have seemed to go bad for either of us" he said and I laughed as I looked to him, "well De asked to come with us" I explained and Eddie laughed, "I think she begged more like" he said and I looked to him, "that she did" I said grinning and turned to the others, "but I have said that I am not being blamed for the fighting that will come from dad and Sam when they find out that she wants to do this" I said to him and Jay laughed, "I think that is a good idea" he said.

I grinned and looked to him, "well she said that she wants to be able to use her magic like us" I explained and Jay nodded, "right, well she is going to need to be showed" he said to me. I nodded as I looked to him, "I said that I would show her some spells and what she can do to keep herself alive when it comes to people and things that want to kill" I said and smirked, "but I did say that I wouldn't show her all because then dad will kill me for real this time" I explained. Jay nodded as he smiled, "alright then, I think that you and Selina can do that and show her little spells while we work with your father and brother to make sure they are where they need to be" Jay said and I smiled, "I like that idea Puddin" I said to him.

Eddie looked to me and smirked as he went to say something and I laughed as I heard De scream, "I think that it is safe to say that Sam is going to be boasting for a while as he has been able to make her get that loud" I said grinning as Jay looked like he wanted to compete with them, I noticed that Dad came up the stairs wanting to make sure that De was alright and I laughed as I looked to him, "I wouldn't go in there if I was you" I said and he looked to me, "what" he asked and I laughed, "he is making her feel things and you have already walked in on one of your kids having sex" I explained and he turned red making me laugh, "DON'T GET HER PREGNANT LITTLE BROTHER" I shouted and laughed as they didn't answer me.

Dad shook his head at me and I laughed as he turned around and walked back downstairs that made me laugh as I heard he was saying that he didn't want to walk in on another child having sex, I couldn't help the giggle to come from me and I turned to my husband and smirked as Eddie and Selina looked bored, "out" I said to them and pulled Jay to me and grinned, "I think you need to come and make your pregnant wife feel some good things from her husband" I explained to him laughing as Eddie and Selina was shaking their heads as I waved my hand slamming the door shut. I turned back to my husband and laughed as Jay was looking at me with a hungry look in his eyes, "I think that I can make you scream and shout my name pumpkin" he said as he picked me up and began kissing me which I couldn't help but moan at him.

Jay laid me down on the bed and smirked as he went to peppering kisses all over my body which I had to admit was turning me on more and more as it had been a while since we had been with each other.

I heard as someone was shouting downstairs and I frowned as I turned to Jay and he looked alarmed as it wasn't normal for shouting like that in this house, being that people grew up as hunters and we knew that it meant trouble, I grabbed the clothes that was pulled off me and quickly ran down stairs to see that Bobby was holding dad back and I noticed that Jim and Rufus were stood in front of him keeping him there which I had to admit was confusing me as I was the hot headed one in this house.

I turned around to see what it was making him like this and noticed that De was back down stairs and she was pulled on the cord to her trousers making sure that they wouldn't come down, "not a word" she said to me as I couldn't help the smirk as I looked to my brother, Sam shook his head at me telling me to shut up and turned to the others in the room, "what the hell is going on down here" Sam asked and Dad looked to me, "ask them, they are asking for you Harley" he said to me.

I looked to the door and frowned as there stood Pamela and Victor, "well look what we have here" Red said…


	24. Chapter 24

I growled as Red looked Jay and I up and down, "well I didn't think you would be the idiot that would stay with the asshole after everything that he puts you through" she said to me and I looked to her, "back off Pamela, your pushing buttons you don't want to be pushing" I said and she laughed as she looked around the room, "he is an abusive ass to her and your all just happy to see her with him, at least I was a good friend and tried to keep you away from him" she snarled. I noticed that dad looked to us and smiled as he turned to her, "he seems fine with her when we have been around and if I remember correctly wasn't it you that was working for this man and trying to give my daughter up" Dad snarled and smirked, "maybe your jealous of her and the relationship she is in" dad snarled and I noticed that he wasn't being let go off which made me smile.

She laughed and turned to him, "I was trying to get her away from him, he is a horrible man and she needs to be alone" Pamela snarled and Jay growled, "I would leave my relationship alone because we all know you cannot keep a man" Jay growled at her and she laughed, "says the man that pushed her out of a window because she was upsetting and annoying him" Pamela snapped and Jay laughed, "got proof I did that because it is your world against mine plant" he snarled. I knew that she was winding him up and I knew that if I didn't do something he would end up killing her and people around us as he would end up using his magic, I smirked as I looked to her and turned around to Jay, I smiled as I walked into his arms and made him look at me, "she is trying to wind you up Puddin and you need to be the bigger man" I said and he nodded as he wrapped his arms around me.

I smirked as I turned back to Pamela and grinned as she was shaking her head at me and wondering why I was always wanting to be with him, I knew that she didn't know the truth but I still annoyed me that she believed the shit the papers and the Asylums where always spouting about the both of us. I sighed as I looked to her, "is that why you're here" I asked, "to tell me to leave him again because you haven't been able to get me to yet and you know that I will never leave him" I snapped at her. I watched as she looked to me and smirked, "I don't really care what you do anymore Harley" she said and sighed, "you want to stay with a dick and ass because you think he loves you, then fine stay with him but remember this; he will end up getting you killed" she said to me.

I laughed as I looked to her, "whatever Pamela, I am sick and tired of telling you the same thing. Jay wouldn't hurt me and never has" I snarled and looked to her, "I mean did you ever understand love or did you just do it for the experiments to see what would happen" I said to her and smirked as she looked to me, "you know nothing" she snarled. I laughed and noticed that Selina walked up from the basement and looked to me and then over to Pamela, I smirked as she looked to Pamela and laughed, "well look what appeared" she said walking over to me, "what do you want Pam because I don't think that it is anything to do with Harley" she growled.

Pamela didn't say anything to her and I laughed as she looked to me, "you got this as I don't want to be throwing her out today" she said and Pamela looked to me, "I thought you didn't like her Harley, being that she was following the bat around and making life difficult for you and your puddin" she said to me and I smirked as she looked jealous of my my friendship with her.

I laughed as I looked to her, "Aww you're not Jealous are you Pam, I mean Selina and I do have more in common than say you and I" I growled and she laughed as she looked to me, "like what" she snapped. I grinned as I looked to her, "being that we both grew up around each other, both have children and not to mention that she isn't the back stabbing bitch you are" I said to her and she looked to me, "what did I do to you" she said and I looked to her, "you tried to throw me in Arkham" I snarled and she just growled at me. I couldn't help but laugh as I leant back into Jay and smirked, "she isn't happy with me Mister J, I think I upset her" I said to him.

Jay smiled as he kissed my head and watched as she shook her head at me, I went to say something else when Jay snorted and looked to her, "you have always been trying to turn my Harley against me and every time I haven't done anything because I don't want to upset my woman" he said to her and smirked, "now it is time you get on my wrong side plant because I have plans that involve making you scream" he snarled and I knew he was looking forward to it because she was normally trying to get along with him.

Jay kissed my head and pushed me towards my father and smiled, "stay" he said to me and I looked to him, "not a pet Jack" I growled and noticed that dad had now wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his side and smiled, "you keep daddy calm princess" he said to me and I laughed as I looked to him, "I don't think I do" I said and smirked, "I think that I make your stress levels rise" I explained and giggled as De just shook her head at me.

Jay walked over to her and grinned as he pushed her into the wall and smirked, "I have been wanting to do this for years for the crap that you say about me" he said and I watched as she was clawing at his hands that was around her neck and looked to me, "Harley please" she gasped out and I shrugged, "sorry but I think that I will stay right where I am" I said and smirked, "you upset my puddin and now I have to make him happy all night" I said to her and smirked, "I would rather he do this because then doesn't have to worry about people like you" I snapped as I tried to leave so I could stand next to my husband.

I felt as dad tightened his grip on me so I couldn't leave and I sighed as I looked to him, "Dad" I said and he shook his head, "he doesn't need your help princess and I would rather you stay here where I can keep a hold of you" he said to me and I pouted as I looked to him, "but I want to help daddy" I said and he smirked, "that isn't going to work on me little one" he said and I smirked, "sure it isn't" I said and looked to him, "please daddy, you know you want to let me help him" I said and felt as he loosened his grip on me and smirked, "told ya" I said as I skipped over to Jay and wrapped my arms around him, "maybe we can have some fun with her, I know that Selina and Eddie would want to have the same fun as well being that she was always the bitch to them as well" I explained.

Jay laughed as he turned to Selina, "all yours, make sure that we get some fun as well" he said and we watched as Selina smirked and grabbed her, "looks like your luck just ran out" she said and I grinned as she looked a little like me when I was going to have fun that wasn't going to end well for the other person.

I noticed that De was now looking to dad and smirked, "De not a good time, we will speak about it in a little bit, when we don't have idiots for company" I said and she pouted at me, "but he needs to know" she said to me and I laughed, "DE" I said and she nodded, "fine" she said and Sam laughed, "Harley is right, we will let dad know later" Sam said to her and dad looked confused.

I turned my attention to Victor knowing that it would annoy dad as he wouldn't be getting his answers and smirked as Victor was looking between De and I wondering what was going on. I smirked as I looked to him getting his attention, "so I heard that you're looking for your wife!" I asked and he growled, "where is she Harley, I know she is around here somewhere being that she was the one to come here looking for my diamond" he said to me and I laughed as I looked to him, "well I am sorry to say this, but she got on my bad side Vic" I snapped and noticed that he had a child with him that I was confused about as he didn't look like he was trying to protect his child.

I smirked as I walked over to him, "and well you know what happens when people either get in my way or they bore me" I snarled and I watched as he looked to me and growled, "she was the only thing I wanted in this world and you took her from me you insane bitch" he shouted and I smirked, "what about your child, the one looking at you in pain" I asked and he shrugged his shoulders at me. I laughed as I knew something was off and I looked to him, "well then, I am sure the only thing you really care about is that diamond, I mean people say that Jay here is a mean man, but you take that one all on your own" I growled.

Victor looked to me and snorted, "I'm not in this game anymore" he said and I looked to him, "of course not, I mean looking like that means that you're not in this anymore" I growled and turned my attention to Jay, "maybe someone needs another lesson on who is the king and queen in our world" I snarled, Jay grinned as he nodded, "I like that idea" he said to me and I laughed as we both turned to look at Victor. We watched as he turned to us and laughed, "says who" he asked and smirked, "you and the joker here, I mean do you two even know how to be leaders anymore or did Arkham throw all that away when they pushed so much electric through you" Victor snarled.

I laughed and turned to him, "don't worry Victor, I can kill you with electric or I can just beat you till you admit that Jay and I owe this world and your ass" I snarled and slammed my hand out watching as he slammed into the wall and I smirked, "never have been all there in the head but I am sure that people will tell you that" I said and closed my fist watching as he was losing his fight with being able to breathe, "at least you can be with your wife now" I snarled and that was when I heard it the child screaming at me telling me not to do it.

I looked up and noticed that his child was looking at me and pleading with me not to kill the guardian otherwise he would need to leave again and go somewhere else, I sighed as I let go of him and growled, "you brought your kid with you and now I have to let you go" I asked hiding the fear I was getting of watching a child become scared of me.

Victor was sat on the floor trying to catch his breath and looked to me, "a child stopped you, normally you don't care who is around and watching Harley" he said laughing and looked to me, "are we going soft" Victor snapped and I looked to him, "you lost your wife, want your child to lose his father has well because I don't mind taking something else from you" I snarled. I went to walk away as I couldn't take his parent away from him being that I was the one to take his mother and I heard a laugh come from behind me. I turned around and noticed that he looked to me and laughed, "Well I never thought I would see the day Harley Quinn has a heart" he snarled.

I stopped and turned to him, "what is that supposed to mean, I have always had a things about not hurting children, I am not you or crane" I growled and he laughed as he looked to Jay, "she says that, but wasn't she the one to bring down the hospital down in Gotham" Victor snarled and I laughed as I looked to him, "what the hell are you going on about idiot" I snarled and he smirked, "I heard that you and Jay here killed about 40 to 50 children" he snarled and laughed, "and your worried about what this one child will think about you and what it is you do to people" he said to me.

I growled as I looked to him and walked over pushing my hand to his neck and pushing him up the wall so he was now dangling, "be grateful your son has his father, not all people are lucky enough to keep there children" I snapped and he laughed, "this world needs to get rid of the two of you and we certainly do not need another Joker or Harley Quinn in the world" he said to me and I looked to him, "looks like you lost then doesn't it" I said as I let go of him and walked over to Jay, I smiled as I grabbed his gun and turned around shooting Victor in the face laughing as he died in front of me. I sighed as I looked to his child and frowned as this child should have been screaming at me but it was all quiet instead.

I turned around and turned to dad, "get rid of the trash in the house would you, it's making me sick" I snarled and walked down the stairs to see that Selina looked to me, "you okay, I heard what he said to you" she asked and I laughed, "why wouldn't I be, you know that the asshole doesn't bother me" I said and sat down looking to Pamela and smirked, "I see we are not dead then" I asked.

Selina looked to me and then smirked, "so I was thinking of just letting Jay kill her as she doesn't shut up" Selina said to me and I laughed as I looked to her, "bad mouth my little Danny" i asked and she smirked, "well you know I don't like people speaking shit about my son" she said and I laughed as I nodded, "I noticed" I said and smirked, "so why Jay" I asked and she laughed, "you know he doesn't like her and well after everything she has done I think that he would like to kill the bitch" she said to me and I looked to her, "I am sure my puddin will have some fun with her, I mean she does always come and tell him he isn't good enough for me and we know he doesn't like that either" I said and grinned, "if not I am sure I can put my hand through her chest which will end her right away" I said smiling.

I noticed that Pamela was looking to Selina and frowned, "what the hell is wrong with her, this is normally like her" Pamela snarled and Selina laughed, "I don't have the time to list what is wrong with her, it might be easier to list what is right with the woman" she said and looked to me, "you want some time alone with her" she asked and I smiled, "JAY" I shouted. I heard as he walked down the stairs and I looked to Selina, "leave the bitch to us" I said and she nodded as she pulled Eddie out of the basement who was holding a sleeping Danny and I smirked as I turned to Jay, "kill the bitch puddin and come fuck your wife" I said to him.

Jay and I watched as she snapped her head to me, "wife, I didn't think he would have married you" she asked and I laughed as Jay walked over to her and smiled, "looks like the plants time has come to an end because I am going to rip your heart out and then fuck my wife" he said and I watched as he ripped her heart out and turned to me, "come here" I purred and watched as he walked over to me and picked me up.

I put my head on his shoulder and he sighed as he looked to me, "Harley please tell me what is wrong" he asked and I shook my head, "he is parentless up there because of me and now I have a feeling that this hospital thing might be true" I said and he looked to me, "what do you mean" he asked me and I sighed, "Jay Sam asked me the same thing a few months back when I got Danny back and well I didn't remember, I let it go till this asshole said it as well" I said to him and he sighed, "Harley we have no idea of what happened to us then because we don't remember that, but if you need to know I am sure we can find out" Jay said to me and smiled as he made me look to him, "and as for that child being parentless, we had to make a choice" Jay said and I frowned, "he was pushing you to kill him and you know what happens when that happens" he said to me and I looked up, "what happens next time and it is our son watching his parents kill someone" I asked and he smiled, "he will understand because he will know who his parents are and why they do what they do" Jay explained to me.

I nodded and he smiled, "I think that we need to go upstairs and we need to speak to the little boy because there is something that isn't right" Jay said and I nodded, "I noticed, he doesn't seem to realise that we killed his parent, he was screaming asking me not to do it because of what it would do to me" I explained and sighed, "maybe we need to see if there is anyone or anything we can do" Jay said as I nodded, "alright then Puddin" I said to him and smiled as he took my hand and we walked up the stairs to speak to this little child.

I noticed that Selina was there and she looked worried about something as she wasn't looking at me, she was looking at Jay, "Selina" I asked and she looked to me, "he isn't a boy Harley" she said to me and I frowned, "what" i said and she looked to me, "the child isn't a boy" she said and smiled, "she is a girl and to be honest she reminds me of you when you were younger" she said to me and I turned around looking to the child and could see that Selina was right she was a girl.


	25. Chapter 25

I looked to this child and noticed that she was looking between Jay and I and well I knew that it was because I had killed Victor in front of her and she seemed not to batter an eye at it, I sighed as I looked to her and noticed that she did look like me a little and frowned as I turned my attention back to Selina, "no Emily is dead, I watched as they removed her dead body from me" I whispered and Selina sighed as she walked over to me, "what if Amanda and the others lied to you and Jay, what if your little girl is standing in front of you Harley" Selina asked and I growled, "we received the death certificate when she died Selina, yes she may look like me but she isn't Emily" I snapped.

I noticed that Jay was quiet as I turned to him and I noticed that he was staring at this child with tears in his eyes, "no it isn't possible, Harley is right" he said and watched as dad looked to me, "Harley" he started and I looked to him, "no they placed my dead daughter in my arms dad, I might not be all there in the head because of everything that happened to me" I said and looked to them, "but I can tell the difference between an alive and dead child" I growled at them. I watched as Jay walked past me and smiled as he bent down so he wouldn't scare her, "what's your name" he asked her and she laughed, "like I am telling you two shit" she said and I laughed as I had to admit that she was just like the both of us with her temper and attitude.

She turned to me and smirked, "I just watched as you killed my guardian because you could" she snapped and I laughed, "well if anything that is Jay's temper because I would have snapped before this" I said and Jim smirked, "well you are like that as well Harley, so it might be safe to say that I think it might be that she is both of you when it comes to the temper she seems to have" Jim said to me.

I looked to her and couldn't help but see the same things I saw in the mirror when I looked between her and the both of us, I couldn't help the smile as she was the image of me before I was hurt and became what I am and well those eyes were Jay which was nice to see as it was something that I never saw the first time around, I sighed as I looked to her again and smiled, "you said that Victor was your guardian" I asked and she looked to me, "so" she said and I smirked, "was Jody as well" I asked and she frowned, "well I haven't seen the woman in a while but yeah when she could be asked" she explained to me and I nodded, "okay, so do you know your parents" I asked and she smirked, "no, I was put into an foster home because my parents didn't want me, I was told that I wasn't what they wanted" she said to me and smirked, "I believe that Victor always said that my biological parents wanted to be the best in the world that he was in and couldn't have a child pulling them back" she said to me.

I looked to her and frowned as she really was my Emily but I knew that she would need to be shown this, I sighed as I turned to her and smiled, "you do realise that you have been lied to right" I said and she laughed, "I don't think so, all I know is that you and this idiot here killed my parents" she snapped. I laughed and looked to her, "wow you really have been lied to all your life" I said to her.

She looked to me and laughed, "I am sorry if I remind you of someone, but because you decided to kill the only guardian I had left, I know have to go back to this stupid foster home" she said and I looked to her, "says who" I asked and she looked to me, "like hell I am staying with two insane and completely selfish people" she said to me and I growled as I was going to yell at her, I watched as dad walked in front of me, "keep your shit together, she isn't going to speak to you if you lash out Harley" dad said. I sighed as he was right, I couldn't lose my temper because then I wouldn't be able to find out what was happening, I looked to her and smiled, "I'll try that again, what if my husband and I can help you find your parents" I asked and watched as she just laughed, "I was raised better than that, I think that I will pass on that" she snarled and I growled, "your impossible to speak to" I screamed and she smirked, "thanks" she said to me.

I heard as dad laughed and looked to her, "and you say that your nothing like them, sorry but she does that and a few other things that I have noticed that you do" dad explained to her and she smirked, "like what" she asked and dad smiled, "well for one my daughter has always been the cocky little shit that you are and second is that she does the same as you, she is able to make people back off with a look" dad said to her and she frowned as she looked to me, "so you really think that I am your daughter" she asked me.

When I didn't answer her dad looked to me again, "I think that you were lied to Harley when you were in black gate, because 100% she is Emily because she is you" he said to me and I looked to him, "you think" I snapped and looked to her, "if I take you to a doctor would you be willing to do a DNA test because I need proof of this" I asked and she looked to me, "why should I, I am nothing to do with you. I mean I might look like you a small bit but that is all" she snarled. I sighed as I looked to her, "because you might be my daughter, if Victor told you one thing it would have been that you were the daughter of two well known people" I explained and she laughed, "I am not the daughter of Harley Quinn and the Joker because they never had any children" she said and I looked to her, "so if you believe that you are not my daughter, then who are you little girl" I growled as my temper was getting the better of me.

She looked to me and laughed, "look I really don't want to hurt your feelings, but I was told that I was the daughter of two hunters" she said to me and sighed, "I was told that they didn't want me because of the reason I said earlier" she said and I looked to her, "look I know you are worried about going back to this foster home" I explained and smiled, "do you by any chance have a name for your biological parents" I asked and she nodded, "yeah Jody always said that my biological parents had problems because they didn't want me, she said that my grandfather gave me to her to raise because he couldn't handle me looking like the daughter he threw away" she said and dad growled, "I never knew about you, I have only found out about you in the last year" dad said and she frowned, "I don't know you" she said and dad sighed, "name of the parents" he asked and she looked to us, "Alexandra and Jack" she said to me and I looked to her, "Winchester and Murphy" I asked wanting to confirm what she was saying to me.

She looked to me and frowned, "let me guess, you killed them because they got in your way" she asked, I laughed as I pointed to my father and smirked, "John Winchester, Deanna Winchester and Sam Winchester" I explained and she looked to De, "so you know my mother then as it cannot be her due to she is Harley not Alexandra" she asked and De sighed, "yeah she is now Harley" De said as she looked to me and smiled, "Dad changed her name because of everything that had happened in her past and well she has always been Harley to be honest" De explained making her look to me, "so you really are my mother then" she asked and I nodded, "looks like doesn't it" I snarled and smirked, "but I want the DNA test done first before anything because I am not being played by anything or anyone and being that you have been with Victor I would rather double check" I growled out.

She frowned as she looked to me, "what do you have to be upset about Harley, I have been the one that has been lied to" she growled, "I was thrown away by you and your so called boyfriend" she snapped as she looked to Jay and I looked to her, "you need to be careful about what you're saying to me little girl, there is a reason I am not a nice person" I snapped at her. I sighed as she did take a step back from me and that was something that I didn't want in this relationship, I smiled at her and walked over to her, "you have to understand, you were ripped from me when I was pregnant with you and I was told you were dead and now to see that you are standing in front of me is hard to deal with" I explained to her and she looked to me, "so you have been mourning me for the entire time" she asked me as Jay looked to her, "I remember being told that my daughter was dead because the guards in Arkham thought that it was funny" he explained and I growled.

Jay smiled as he walked over to me and took my hand, "don't worry about me Pumpkin, I got out of there" he said to me and smiled as he turned back to Emily, "when I was told that I lost you when your mother was pregnant with you I lost a part of myself that till now would never have come back" Jay explained to her and she looked to us, "how did it happen" she asked and I looked to her, "I was 38 weeks pregnant with you and because of this cow that wanted me to do something that would have gotten you killed, I said no" I explained and wiped my eyes, "she decided that she would run electric through you both, Harley was able to survive because of everything but you didn't" Jay explained to her and I sighed as I turned to Jay, "I think that we need to take her to Jefferson" I explained and smiled, "we need to know if she is Emily or not because I will admit that she is the image of me" I said to him.

Jay nodded and we looked to her, "will you be willing to come with us" he asked her and she nodded, "I want to know as well" she said and I nodded, "alright then, Dad will you call ahead and tell him we will be about an hour" I asked and dad smiled, "of course angel, make sure that you don't get caught because then I will lose you three" he said to us and I smiled, "you worry too much about me" I said grinning as I walked out of the door and turned back, "Sammy" I asked and he smiled, "yeah" he asked and I smirked, "now would be a good time to tell dad" I said and smirked as he growled at me, "thanks sis" he said.

I got into the car and turned around, "put your seatbelt on" I said to her and she smirked, "really" she said to me and I nodded, "of course, Jay doesn't like speed limits" I explained and she nodded as she put the seat belt on and I turned to Jay, "make it fast" I asked and he nodded, "of course pumpkin" he said to me and I laughed as I turned back around, "so can you tell us about you" I asked and she laughed, "no" she said to me and I smiled, "well maybe when we get answers" I said to her and she nodded.

I turned back to Jay and he smirked, "not a word puddin" I said and he nodded, "of course" he said and put his foot down a little bit more so we wouldn't have to sit in silence. I sighed as I pulled out the magazine that was in the front and smirked as I looked to Jay, "really" I asked and he frowned "what" he asked me and I held the page up and laughed, "and they call us crazy" I said and he laughed, "well you know we don't watch the TV" he said making me nod. I felt as Jay came to a stop and I smiled as I turned to Emily, "he should help us" I said and she frowned, "what do you mean should" she asked and I laughed, "he doesn't like Jay and I" I explained and she smirked, "what happened" she asked and I smirked, "nothing" I said to her.

She laughed as we walked into the place and I smirked as people looked to us, "what" they asked and I smiled, "were here to see Jefferson" I said and she nodded, "of course, please take a seat" she said and I nodded as I grabbed another Mag and Emily laughed, "you really don't know much about this world do you" she asked and I looked to her, "well Mister J and I don't really watch much TV and have better things to do than read this shit" I explained and she smiled, "well long story short, they are always in the mags, they think that they are royalty" she explained to me and I laughed, "well they aren't" I said and noticed that Jefferson came out and smiled, "Harley" he said and I smiled, "hey can we talk about some things" I asked and he nodded, "of course" he said and held the door open.

I smirked as I kicked Jay and he growled, "don't kick me" he said making me laugh as I pushed Emily into the room and turned to Jefferson, "what has dad said to you" I asked and he smiled, "just that you are coming around, are the tablets not working" he asked. I laughed as I looked to him, "I'm not taking them" I explained and he sighed, "I would like you to take them please Harley, I need to make sure that we can get a baseline on your bi-polar first" he explained and I rolled my eyes, "well I'm not here about that, I am here because this afternoon we meet and found out that we think we have been lied to" I explained and he nodded, "well is this the little girl" he asked and she growled, "I am not a little girl" she snarled making me laugh.

He turned to me and smirked, "well I can do this easily, but I need you and Jay to let me swap you both for DNA and do the same for her" he explained and I nodded, "fine but I want the results quickly" I explained and he smiled, "of course Harley, now do you mind" he asked and I nodded, "fine, hurry up" I said. He nodded and went to doing what he needed and smiled, "so I will have an answer in 10 minutes" he said to me. I nodded and watched as he walked out of the room and I turned to Jay, "I'll let dad know once we have the answer" I explained and he smirked, "what you going to say" he asked me and I sighed, "that I will do on the call, I am sure he is going to yell at me for letting De do this" I explained making Emily look to us wondering what we were going on about.

I went to speak to her when Jefferson walked back in and passed me something and smiled, "your be the first to see and the only one to know" he said and I looked to him, "and you didn't look" I asked him. Jefferson smiled as he walked over to me and bent down, "like I said to you earlier and the other times Harley, I only want to help you and want what is best" he explained. I rolled my eyes and looked down to the envelope, "so do I read it" I asked and Jay smiled, "together" he said to me and I smiled as he walked over to me and stood behind me. I opened the envelope and looked down to see that it showed the percentage of her being our daughter.

I looked down to the paper and couldn't help the sob to come from me, she was our Emily and I smiled as I looked to her, "looks like you really are our daughter" I said and she got up walking over to me, "do you mind" she asked holding her hand out for the paper. I smiled as I passed her the paper and looked to her, "would you like us to wait outside" I asked and she looked to me, "no, I want to speak to you both if possible before going back" she asked. I nodded and looked to her, "of course, you can ask us anything" I said to her and Jefferson smiled as he turned to her, "as I have your parents in my care, I would like to run some tests just to make sure that you are okay and if there is anything abnormal in your DNA due to surviving Electric through you as a newborn baby" Jefferson asked.

She nodded and I smiled as she looked to us, "did you want me" she asked me and I smiled as I looked to her, "from the moment I found out I was pregnant with you" I explained and she turned to Jay, "and you" she asked making me laugh. Jay looked to her and grinned, "more than anything, you were and always will be my princess" he said to her and she ran over to us cuddling the both of us, "thank you for doing this" she said to us making me laugh as I wrapped my arms around her, feeling my heart swell a little bit more.

We got back to the savage yard and Jay turned to me, "so what are you going to tell them" he asked me, I smirked as I walked into the house and dad turned to me, "so" he asked making me smile, "she is Emily" I explained and Sammy smiled, "I'm so happy for you sis, I was broken for you when you told us what happened" he said making me smile. I turned to him and smirked, "so on a better subject, you tell him" I asked and he moaned, "yep and he spent the hour telling us what a bad idea this was" Sammy said making me giggle.

I watched as Jay walked in with our daughter and she smiled as she looked around, "so can I call them aunt and uncle" she asked and I turned to her, "you can call them whatever you want" I said making her laugh as she nodded and looked to me, "do you mind me sleeping, I am tried and would like to sleep" she explained to me and I smiled, "of course, your dad can show you were your room is" I explained and she nodded as she walked upstairs with Jay.

I heard as someone walked up from the basement and I turned around to see that it was Eddie and he smiled as he saw me, "hey so did you get the answer" he asked me and I nodded as I looked to him, "well she is our daughter" I explained making Eddie look to me and frown, "wait she is Jay's daughter as well" he asked me. I nodded and smirked, "Eddie you did know that Jay and I had Emily together" I asked and he smirked, "well I thought that she was the daughter of an ex before you met Jay" he said to me. I heard a laugh and turned around to see De, "well she was dating Jay back when she was old enough to have sex, they have only ever been with each other" she explained.

I rolled my eyes and looked to her, "well I knew he was the one when I was younger and didn't see sleeping around a good thing" I explained making dad cough as he looked to me, "and your sister didn't sleep around" he said making de look to the ceiling. I laughed as I looked to him, "I will leave that conversation to you two" I said and smirked as Sam just laughed, "dad don't bother asking questions to something you don't want to know" he said to him and I smiled as this was normal for this family.

I heard as there was a car in the drive way and I looked around, "who is here because I didn't think we would have company" I asked and looked up to see Rufus walk into the room and smirk at me, "I hear we need a conversation about people lying to you" he said to me and I looked to him, "wouldn't know what you're on about uncle Ruru" I said to him and he laughed as he shook his head at me. I sat down on the sofa and sighed as I was finally able to think about the past couple of hours and frowned as this wasn't supposed to happen, she was supposed to be raised with her father and I.

Dad frowned as he walked over to me and smiled as he bent down, "Harley are you okay, I don't like this quiet coming from you because your making me worry" dad asked and I looked to him, "why wouldn't I be" I said and looked to him, "I mean it isn't like I have been lied to about my daughter being dead, it isn't like I have mourned my dead daughter every day and made sure that she was celebrated each year on her birthday" I snarled and he sighed as he looked to me, "do you want to speak to me baby girl" he asked me and I shook my head, "nope, I don't want to bloody speak to people" I said to him.

I looked to him and smiled, "Dad can I ask you something" I asked and he smiled, "of course baby" he said making me roll my eyes as I knew he wasn't going to stop, I smiled as I looked around seeing that the others wanting to know what I was going to ask, "what would you do if this was me coming back to you" I asked and he looked to me, "you want my advice about this" he asked and I nodded, "dad whether you want to admit it, you were able to bring me back into this family and well I want to know how you did it" I explained. Dad smiled as he looked to me, "well to be honest with you Harley, I let you get used to us again and then went from there, I don't really know what you would like me to say" he said to me.

I nodded and noticed that Jay walked back down stairs and smiled as he walked over to me, "are you okay baby, because you are worrying me" he said and dad sighed as he looked to him, "I don't think she is going to be okay for a while Jay" Dad said and I looked to Jay, "why was she taken from us, why did they tell me she died when she didn't" I asked and he sighed as he pulled me into his arms, "Harley baby, I am sorry but I don't have the answers you need, but I am sure that we will find them" he said to me and I looked to him and smiled, "thanks puddin" I said.


	26. Chapter 26

Jay and I were sat on the sofa as we had made sure that Emily was asleep and Jay beamed as he got to take his daughter to bed, I leant back into the sofa and noticed that Sammy walked over and smiled, "mind if I sit" he asked and I grinned, "since when do you ask" I asked him and he laughed, "since I don't want to be yelled at" he said and grinned, "want to speak to me sis" he asked and I looked to him, "why do I feel so bad" I asked and he smiled, "Harley hunny you have the right to be upset, you and Jay were lied to" he said and I looked to him, "but I feel horrible, I was the worse person in the world and she seems not to care about that" I explained and he laughed, "Harley no one in this house cares about who you are, we all know that you are this person and we know that you wouldn't do anything without a reason" Sam explained to me and I looked to him, "since when did you get smart" I asked.

Sam grinned and leant back holding his arm out, "come here sis" he said and I sighed as I cuddled into my brother and smiled, "so you happy to have a niece" I asked and he grinned, "I am, I was so happy that she was alive as I don't think you were coping well" he said and I nodded, "I wasn't" I admitted and he smiled, "so I saw the grin on Jay's face" he said making me laugh, "Jay is happy to be daddy, he never thought that he would get to hold his daughter" I explained and Sam smiled, "so what you going to tell her about the baby" he asked and I looked to him, "Jay and I will probably sit her down and explain it to her" I said and he nodded, "well I know that De is excited to have a niece as well and I know that she is excited to spend some time with her" Sam explained.

I grinned and heard as Jay walked over to me and smirked, "you okay" he asked and I nodded, "of course" I said and watched as Sam moved and looked to us, "I'm happy you finally have something go your way" he said and I laughed as he patted Jay on the back and walked back upstairs. I looked to Jay and smiled, "well I think that she is going to lash out" I explained and he nodded, "she will" he said to me and grinned, "and my wife, how is she" Jay asked me making me smiled, "Happy and sad" I explained making him nod. I cuddled down into my husband and looked to him, "so do you think that she will be annoyed when we get this diamond" I asked making me laugh at me, "no, I think she will be happy to get to know my father" he said to me. I grinned and looked to him, "so want to make your wife feel something because she needs her husband" I said and he grinned as he pulled my face to him and kissed me.

I smiled into the kiss and moved so I was straddling him and smirked as he moaned at me, "Harley" he said and I looked down, "yeah baby" is aid and he laughed as he looked up, "you should be wearing a skirt" he said and I laughed as I grabbed his hand and walked upstairs to see that Emily was fast asleep and I pushed Jay into our room and smirked, "now I don't need clothes" I said as I pulled my shirt over my head and threw it at my husband, "so" I said making him growl and pick me up making me grin as I kissed him.

I woke to someone knocking on the door and I grabbed Jays top throwing it on and walked over to the door to see it was Emily and she was rubbing some sleep out of her eyes and I smiled, "Em you okay" I asked and she nodded, "just wanted to see if you were awake, I'm hungry and well I don't know how to cook" she said and I laughed, "alright, lets wake your father and then he can cook because I will only set fire to the kitchen and then your grand-parents will kill me" I said and smiled as she walked over to the bed and poked him in the face making me smile, "dad" she said and I watched as Jay snapped his eyes open and looked to him, "Dad" he asked and she smirked, "well isn't that what you are my father" she asked making me snort, "come on kid, we can wait downstairs for him as he is only going to take his time" I said as I finished buttoning the jeans I was wearing and smiled, "we need a chat anyway" I explained.

She nodded and I turned to Jay, "don't go back to sleep otherwise I will cook" I threatened and he moaned, "woman" he muttered as he pushed himself up and grinned, "I'll be down to make some pancakes as we don't want Bobby to kill you" he said and I laughed as I looked to him, "well it's not my fault that I cannot cook" I said to him and smiled as I looked to our daughter, "so your dad and I want to speak to you about something and I need you to keep an open mind when I have told you" I explained and she looked to me, "you're not leaving me are you, you promised that you wouldn't" she said to me.

I looked to her and couldn't help the shocked look on my face, I stopped and looked to her, "never Emily, you are my daughter and I promise you that your father and I would never leave you alone" I said and she nodded, "alright then, sorry I didn't mean to get worried on you" she said and I smiled as she sat at the table and looked to me, "so before dad comes down I want to speak to you about something" Emily said to me and I looked to her, "of course, what's going on sweetie" I asked and she smiled, "are you happy with me calling you mum, or would you prefer Harley" she asked me. I sighed as I looked to her, "Emily I am your mother and I would love to have you call me mum, I haven't pushed it because I understand the reasons to you not calling me it" I said to her and she grinned.

I held back my comment as she seemed to accept Jay and I really well and I was wondering what was happening to her because she showed the signs of an abused kid which made me mad because this was my daughter and no one touched her. I knew that she wouldn't speak to me about it yet as if she was anything like me she wouldn't say anything and would get more defensive. I grinned as Jay walked in and looked to me, "I like my sleep Harley" he said to me and I laughed as I looked to him, "Aww puddin" I said and walked over to him, "I like to have my own bladder that isn't jumped on and to be able to drink without being looked at like I am being wrong" I said and smirked, "but we don't all have our own way" I said and he shook his head at me.

Emily looked to us and smiled, "are you two always like this" she asked and Jay turned around to look to her and smiled, "well your mother is the light in my darkness which is something I have always liked and now we get to add you to it as well" he said to her and she grinned, "well mum said you wanted to speak to me about something" she said and Jay smiled, "that we do, now before we do that, chocolate or blueberry" he asked and she grinned, "both" she asked making me laugh, "oh she is our daughter" I said grinning as I sat down and looked to her, "so while I am on a subject of things you don't want to speak about, I need to find out about you school" I explained and she smiled, "Well I am in my last year at school and I like maths and science" she said to us and Jay smiled, "what type of science" he asked and she smiled, "human biology" she said to us and I smiled, "wow, not many children like that" I said making her smile.

She smiled and looked to me, "what about you two, what do you do" she asked and I looked to her, "you mean since leaving Gotham or still" I asked and she smirked, "still" she asked and I laughed, "well your father and I are good at being thieves" I explained to her and she smirked, "I remember reading about you in the papers, always saying that you like to experiment on people" she asked.

Jay looked to her and sighed, "Emily you never have to worry about that, we keep that to ourselves and you will never see it" he said to her and I could see she was disappointed in that, I smirked as Jay placed pancakes down and looked to me, "want to start" he said and I smiled, "Emily what your father and I want to speak about is about this family getting bigger" I explained and she looked to me, "what do you mean" she asked and I smiled, "so your father and I put off having more children when we believed that you were dead" I explained and she nodded, "right" she said and I smiled, "well how do you feel about being a big sister" I asked and she looked to me, "you're having another baby" she asked me.

I looked to her and took her hands, "Emily this doesn't mean that your father and I don't love" I explained and she sighed, "do you know what the baby is" she asked me and I knew there she was worried she was being replaced, "Emily you're going to be a big sister to a little boy" I explained and she looked to us, "really" she asked and I nodded, "yep, little boy" I said to her and she smiled, "wow" she said getting up and walking over to us cuddling us both. I smiled as I pulled her back and looked to her, "so you're okay" I asked and she nodded, "of course, thank you for telling me" she said and walked into the living room and sat down.

I turned to Jay and sighed, "she thinks she is being replaced" I said and he sighed, "wellbeing the youngest I don't know what to say to her and well you know my brother isn't here" he said and I smirked, "give me a second, I have an idea" I said and walked over to the stairs, "DE" I shouted and watched as she walked down the stairs and looked to me, "this better be good because you interrupted me" she said to me and I laughed, "well I need your help with your niece as she is needing someone to speak to" I asked and she looked to me, "what happened" she asked me and I smiled, "I don't think she is happy to be a big sister De and well I was wondering if you would speak to her" I explained and she laughed, "I know what she is feeling" she said to me and I looked to her, "what" I asked and she laughed, "I wasn't happy either when mum and dad told me I was going to be a big siblems, I didn't want younger siblems at all" she said as she walked past me and I looked back, "but I'm awesome, why wouldn't you want to be a big sister to me" I said.

She just laughed and I looked to Jay, "I'm the best sister around" I said making him laugh as he walked over to me, "so I think that we need to have a chat about Emily" he said and I smirked, "you noticed it to" I asked and he sighed, "what did Victor and Jody do to her" he asked and I shrugged, "I don't know Jay, but she believed that she was a boy and not to mention that she seemed to accept us really quickly" I explained and he nodded, "I'm aware of that, you should have seen her at the office, once Jefferson said she was ours she changed, I watched as she lost whatever was on her shoulders" he explained and I sighed, "well I am sure that I can get some answers being that I am trained to do this without her knowing I am poking" I explained and he smirked, "is my wife going to become a doctor again" he asked making me grin as I walked into the living room to see that Emily and De were laughing, "do I worry" I asked and De looked to me, "remember she is your mother but if you cannot speak to her you have me or Selina" De said to her.

Emily looked to her and smiled; "thanks Auntie De for speaking to me" she said to her and I watched as De beamed as she looked to me, "Auntie" she said making me roll my eyes, "go and find Sam" I said to her and laughed as she skipped out of the room. I walked over to Emily and smiled, "so you met your aunt and my idiot of a big sister" I said and she laughed, "De said that you learn to love them" she said to me and I smiled, "your fight and if you don't I would worry as I am always fighting with my brother and sister not to mention winding your parents up is always something children do, so don't worry" I explained and she smiled as she cuddled into me, "so you want to speak to me about something because I am wanting to get to know you more" I asked and she smiled, "like what" she asked.

I looked to her and grinned, "do you have any friends that you might want to invite over" I asked and she sighed, "no, they are always calling me weird and saying that I don't look right when my hair is back to normal" she explained and I looked to her, "what do you mean baby, you look normal and nice to me" I said and she sighed, "Jody was always putting colour on my hair as it would always come back to normal and she said that I couldn't look like that" she explained to me and I smiled, "back to normal, what colour is your hair" I asked and she grinned, "purple" she said to me and I laughed, "I didn't think you would have purple hair" I explained and she smiled, "mum is it because of you and dad" she asked and I looked to her, "it could be, being that my hair is naturally white now and your father's is green" I explained to her.

She nodded and looked to me, "it is bright purple and I am always called weird when it rains because the colour doesn't stay in" she explained and I sighed, "I am aware of that pain" I explained and grinned, "well good thing now is that no one and I mean no one will say anything bad about you in this house, why don't we go and wash this out and put it back to natural" I asked and she grinned, "really" she asked and I nodded, "of course, I want you to feel happy and being yourself helps with that" I explained and she smiled, "mum" she asked and I smiled, "yeah baby" I asked and she looked up, "does it make me bad that I don't like people" she asked and I sighed, "no baby, your dad and I don't like people" I explained and she moaned, "great I'm going to end up insane" she said an di laughed, "no baby you're not, come on" I said and got up walking into the kitchen and noticed that Bobby was laid down and I smirked, "what's up old man" i asked and he looked to me, "old man, I am sure that I can still have you whining at me little one" he said to me making me grin.

Bobby smiled at Emily and I looked to him, "so I have a question for you Bobby that I think your be able to help with" I asked and he nodded, "of course Harley, what's up" he said to me and I smiled, "so Emily here is worried that being herself in this family is going to make her insane and not be able to make friends with people" I explained and he smirked as he looked to her, "no one can be worse than your mother and father sweetie and well they have been able to be nice and make friends with people" Bobby said and smiled, "I mean look at her, I don't know if you have noticed but being Harley Quinn people don't normally go up to her, but sometimes it take the right type of friend to make friends with a special type of girl" he said looking to me.

I rolled my eyes at him as that was the one thing I remember him saying to Sammy and I when we went to school for the first time and I smirked as I looked to Emily, "just because you have purple hair and don't get along with people doesn't make you bad or insane" I said and smirked, "I mean your dad and I don't like people and well we get along with the people in this house" I explained to her and she smiled, "thanks mum" she said and looked to me, "I'll be back down in the minute, I am going to wash this hair colour out" she explained and with that she walked back upstairs.

I smiled as she walked upstairs and I turned to Bobby and smirked, "isn't that what you said to Sam and I when we went to school for the first time" I asked and he looked to me, "you remember that" he asked and I nodded, "yeah I'm not completely gone" I explained to him and he smirked, "well the jury is still out on that" he said making me laugh, "so what's going on because it isn't like you to be down here worrying when dad is still upstairs asleep" I asked and he sighed, "I'm just worried about your father is all Harley, I knew that he was having problems but he just seems to want to deal with it on his own" he said to me and I looked to him, "Bobby I don't know about dad, but I didn't want the help because I wouldn't admit I needed help and in the end it got to a point where I am beyond help" I explained and he looked to me, "he needs to get help again Harley and I am not sure he will go" he said to me and I nodded, "well I can't help with that Bobby because I don't believe I need help, maybe speak to him and explain what your feeling and he might surprise you" I explained and smirked, "maybe take him to a doctor" I said with a smirk.

Bobby looked to me and sighed, "You don't help do you" he said and sighed as he got up and walked back to the stairs and I looked to him, "want me to speak to him" I asked and he looked to me, "Harley" he said and I held my hand up, "just let me try" I asked and he nodded, "fine but don't make him worse please" he asked me and I rolled my eyes as I walked up the stairs to have a conversation with my father that I knew I was going to fuck up being that I believed that I didn't need help.


End file.
